Total Drama Legacy
by Superdrama11
Summary: A fantasy/Sci fi/ Adventure story about the 22 Total Drama contestants unlocking their powers from their ancestors, the Warriors. Followed by their snarky Animal Spirits the Guardians they have to save the world from the Evil Woxrld, all while mocking how cliche the entire story is.
1. prologue

**Hello everyone I'm superdrama 11 a new fanfic writer and I want to write a good story. I been reading fanfic for so long I want to do one myself now here we go with my story "Total Drama Legacy". Yeah I know lame title I'm still in the work in progress for the title. My dream is for one of my story to get on TV trope, but that is hard to happen. So I'll go for the simpler goal of 100,000 word story. By the way this story borrows elements from Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy so it's basically a crossover of some sort. Be nice this is my 1st story so please give constructive criticism well here goes. Now for copyright**

**Total Drama belongs to Teletoon and its creator.**

**Kingdom heart and Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**Soon in the story there will be O.C. created by a dude name Nick the Ultima sword wielder he let me borrow them as long as he gets his copyright. **

**Now that's over with on with this fanfic.**

**Reedited **

**Prologue: The story begins.**

_**Long ago there was a evil spirit who was known for its extreme Sadism. He is a narcissus spirit who enjoys tears of sadness, blood of pain, sweat of poverty. He had an army each Spirit having their own unique power, with the top being the Tarot top. He was on a rampage and was unbeatable until one day…**_

_**22 warriors banded together to defeat this evil spirit. In order to beat him they created their own weaponry, study in their own branch of magic. The magic represent the elements and other things.**_

_**Elemental **_

_**Earth**_

_**Lightning**_

_**Poison**_

_**Plants**_

_**Ice**_

_**Metal**_

_**Fire**_

_**Water**_

_**Wind**_

_**And a unique one Body**_

_**Metaphysical **_

_**Space**_

_**Illusion**_

_**Time**_

_**Moon**_

_**Sun**_

_**Sound**_

_**Light**_

_**Darkness **_

_**And psychic **_

_**There are also 3 more who are mage**_

_**One is a black mage wielding the power of all the elements albeit weaker**_

_**Another is a white mage who is a healer but can also fight**_

_**The last is the most unique who is a combat mage. The combat mage can wield any weapon though he does prefer his own. Also is able to heal himself despite greatest of injury.**_

_**All the warriors were also unique for they also studied beast magic. This magic let them turn them into a different animal. They gain powers of the animal like stamina, strength, and speed. They turn into a different animal each they are:**_

_**The Beatle**_

_**The Leopard**_

_**The Raven**_

_**The Phoenix**_

_**The Pandas**_

_**The Monkey**_

_**The Mole**_

_**The Snake**_

_**The Badger**_

_**The Tiger**_

_**The Rabbit**_

_**The Chameleon**_

_**The Dolphin**_

_**The Gorilla**_

_**The Fox**_

_**The Lion**_

_**The Boar**_

_**The Wolf**_

_**The Horse**_

_**The Bat**_

_**The Bear**_

_**They vanquished the evil spirit, but not before the spirit released his soul to the future. Knowing somebody will resurrect him, than he was killed by the warriors. The warriors know he will come back so they locked away their weapon, and their abilities to turn into a beast. If the evil spirit ever rises again their descendents will have their weapon, their powers, and their transformation abilities and save the world and stop the spirit once and for all.**_

_**Many years later their Heirs will come together, but not in the way the warrior's expected. They joined the same TV show called "Total Drama Island" friendships were made, rivalries and conflicts were created, relationships were building. They are now back on the same TV show they met. But the evil spirit is back and he wants to get revenge by killing the warriors descendent.**_

_**The descendents don't know of their heritage, isn't it ironic that the place where their ancestor's weapons were hidden is the set for the second season. They have to pass their test of initiation in order to be worthy of their ancestor's weapon, and with the weapon is their elemental power their ancestor controlled. Now it's up to the 22 descendents to save the world, and destroy the spirit once and for all.**_

**How was it? Cliché I know, but most of the humor come from pointing out the cliché ness of the entire thing constructive criticism is appreciated. By the way this story take place a year after Total Drama Island so let's hope this story will be somebody's favorite. Thank you.**

**I change this to add a bit more detail about the antagonist and to add the tdiweranimal.**


	2. Meeting the 1st 11 Descendents

**Okay here's the 2nd chapter. There's another element I wanted to add to this story. The tdiweranimal, they were created by deviant art artist drago flame who draw picture of the Total Drama character as animal based on one of his game Bloody Roar (it's about people fighting as were animal). I wanted to add it to the story, giving each contestant to turn into a different animal (adding a few changes of my own) so I'm going to borrow it, and hope Drago Flame won't sue me. Also I do not own anything, so on with this show. It is an alternate season 2 so please tells me if I'm characterizing the characters correctly. I'm only letting 11 contestant debuts than letting the rest debut. Chap 3 we meet the rest of the contestant, and in chap 4 the 1st 4 get their ancestral power and the 1st challenge, and their 1st enemy appears in chapter 5. And if you're wondering why in this chapter I'm only letting 11 contestant debuts is b/c I'm too lazy, and I want to see if I can keep the contestants in character.**

_Sups total drama fan. Bet you didn't see my face coming. Apparently after Big Owen won _

_Season 1, there was an immediate fan demand for the show to be brought back. We tried _

_To get the island, but apparently some parents sued us, and the island is close down. Here we came across a place called Clock City. They call it that b/c they have the biggest clock in the world after Big Ben. They have amusement parks, construction sights, beaches, and other places for torturi.. I mean letting the contestants compete._

_Hopefully with this new season there will be more drama than last season. Also it will attract more fan, so will it be successful find out here on **TOTAL…DRAMA…..CITY. **_

_(Cue theme song)_

We see a huge city with a notable clock tower in the middle. Standing in front of the clock tower was a particular smug host who total drama fans would recognizes as Chris MacLean. The sadistic bastard, who the contestants hated. He started saying, "Hello audience welcome to clock city. Here we will have our 2nd season Total Drama City."

"Here, our victim er I mean our contestant will be competing for 1 million big ones!" Chris exclaimed. "Now here is our 1st contestant Gwen". Gwen was a Goth. simple as that. She was good natured, but has a bit of a temper against people she can't tolerate. Chris just so happens to be one of them, and the idea of competing in a 2nd season did not appeal to her, so it was not surprised when she got off her bus she was mad. "Unbelievable, just god. I have to compete in another season of this stupid show." She angrily said.

"Nice to see you too Gwen" said Chris mockingly. The Goth girl gives him a glare that suggests murder in the near future. "Well here's our next contestant Duncan" said Chris who is trying to change the subject from Gwen's glare. Duncan was a juvenile delinquent with a black skull shirt, and a green Mohawk. "Well back for a new round of hell" the juvie muttered. Chris said" Duncan how's my favorite punk". 'I was doing well until I saw your face" retorted Duncan.

"Hmm what is it with you teenagers" Chris said "hopefully the next contestant won't be as pess..." he was cut off when the 3rd contestant Owen got him in a bone crushing hug. Owen was a large teenager with a loud voice, and an even louder appetite. "Chris MacLean, How Is My Favorite Host" he said in his booming voice. This cause the arrogant host to get a healthy dose of loudness, hurting his ears. "Owen, buddy could you please put me down, before I go deaf" Owen obeyed, and the host got down looking disheveled.

"Well now that does over it let's give it up for our next contestant Eva". Eva was an extremely short tempered athlete, and hold grudges a long time. "Eva how you b..." the host was cut off when Eva put her hands to his mouth, and said "don't care." Than joins the rest of the contestants.

" Okay since all of you don't want to see my face I'll just get this over with, and introduce the next contestant…" the host was interrupted (which is his berserk button) when Duncan cried out "princess".

By Princess Duncan mean his reluctant girlfriend Courtney. She was constantly saying she, and Duncan weren't in a relationship though it was bluntly obvious they were. "Hello Courtney, how you been this season" said Chris.

"Not very well thank you" she retorted. She angrily looked around, and says " where is Harold I want to clobber him for making me lose last season, hopefully there won't be anymore cheating or you'll be talking to my lawyer" she angrily said .

" Yeah yeah blah blah, we made sure not to have the same style of voting, so you don't have to worry about cheating." Retorted Chris.

Courtney was about to say something else until she was caught in the arm of a certain delinquent.

"Well how's my favorite Cit" Duncan asked with a smirk.

Courtney immediately blushed, and try to pulled back (it should be noted she isn't using her regular force) "Duncan, how many time do I have to tell you we're not in a relationship".

"Yeah considering the amount of time you make out. I never figured that out" an amused Gwen, sarcastically said.

The CIT glared at the Goth, until she was blasted by loud music. On top of the boss was the biggest party animal in Canada: Geoff. He was rocking on the bus than jump down.

"Dudes and Dudettes who's up for another season" Geoff excitedly said.

"Not me" Gwen said

"Nor me" replied Duncan

"Or me" retorted Eva

"Geoff my man' said Chris when he high five Geoff "if only the others could share your enthusiasm.

"Its okay bro hopefully this season will be more of a party. Hey is Bridgette here." The party animal said. When he mentioned his girlfriend he immediately started licking his lip a little.

"Why, so you can suck face for an hour" said Duncan mockingly said. Before Geoff could answer the next bus came. In this bus was a girl that could get every boy's hormone running and also known for her massive stupidity: Lindsay.

"Hi Charlie, Ginny, Dwight, Oscar, Cora, Emily, and Johnny how are you" said the dumb blonde.

Charlie said "yes hello, but my name is Chris Lindsay not Charlie".

"That would be such a nice name Charlie" Lindsay stupidly said "Hey when will Taylor and Bella get here."

The host not bothering to correct the dimwit said they will be here soon. "As for our next contestant here's our local teddy bear DJ".

Sure enough it was DJ a huge teen with a huge heart. He was carrying his per bunny Bunny (fun fact Geoff accidentally lost Bunny until Duncan found a new one to replace the lost one so this isn't the same bunny)

"Hi guys long time no see" said DJ.

Everybody greeted DJ happily considering DJ was one of the few contestants who could along with most people.

"Yeah happy to see you too, but we're on a schedule" said Chris.

"Alright let's give it up for our next contestant or should I say Contestants there 2 girls who share a hive mind and similar name its Katie and Sadie" Chris introduced the 2 BFFFL (Best female friend for life), they were alike in their head, but the physical difference is notable.

Both Katie and Sadie immediately started chattering, and saying their comment, and squealing (none of which was intelligible) unfortunately their squealing was very loud which causes the others to cover their ear, and caused Bunny to faint (Rabbits have sensitive hearing).

"STOP TALKING!" Chris yelled "Seriously no wonder you girls are the Scrappy (1)" Chris than face palmed "I can't believe I said something Harold would say".

"What's a scrappy" the twins asked.

"I think he means Scrappy Doo" said Katie.

"I love Scrappy Doo" gushed Sadie.

Both started to squeal until Chris yelled (again) "SHUT UP! I mean seriously this is a half hour show, and we want it full of drama and violence not annoying squeal. So might as well get over it, and introduce… Leshawna".

Leshawna was looking quite disturbed from the host outburst; she was a African Canadian, and a BBW (2).

She merely sighed and said "I can't believe I'm doing a second season of this show".

"Yeah well blame the fine print" Duncan bitterly said.

Leshawna rolled her eyes and said "Yeah so how life was for you after Total drama mine was okay"

Everybody responded that there life was okay after Total drama.

"Alright can we just get this over with and get all the contestants already I want this challenge to start already" Eva said.

"I love to but we can't it's time for our commercial we'll be right back" Chris eagerly said. (The others who got their were wondering what he meant when he said they'll be back)

**so how was it bad, mediocre, horrible, or decent. Man I hate writing "" it so hard to remember. Anyway I'll update once again soon. Hopefully I can update 3 quicker so I can move on to 4.**


	3. Meeting the rest

**Well it's time for chapter 3. I want to get this over with so I can move on to chapter 4 and get to the good part. This chapter all my favorite character debuts. I want to move on okay. I forgot to explain the 1 and 2 _Parentheses__ they are from TV tropes _**

_**1" Scrappy a largely unpopular character**_

_**2" BBW= Big Beautiful Women.**_

_**Any way I don't own anything if I did I would've hired the Kobold Necromancer.**_

_**Ps= I got clock city from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask I am so lame. **_

** Chapter 3: meeting the rest**

"And we're back" we went back from commercial, and this time we see everybody standing right next to a Huge mattress with a look of confusion on the contestants face.

"Okay I'm the only one who notices that huge mattress that just appeared out of nowhere" Geoff indecorously said.

"What is that even doing here" exclaimed Courtney in the same tone.

"And what do you mean when you said we're back" Owen asked in the same tone.

"Save your questions for later it turns out we only have 11 buses so we had to improvise by placing a huge mattress and catapulting the rest" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Okay, but why using a catapult" Leshawna angrily said.

"One we don't have time to hire someone, and two it amuses me" the host replied

"You sick sick man" Gwen said with a glare.

"There time for complementing me later my dear Gwen, b/c right now I heard the scream of our next contestant" Chris said with his ear poking out.

Sure enough a scream was heard (embarrassly high pitched too), and somebody landed on the mattress with a painful thud.

It was Gwen's boyfriend Trent. He was an aspiring musician, but he apparently landed painfully on his guitar case.

"Ooh that'll leave a scar" Chris said in mock sympathy.

Gwen went o help her boyfriend up, and asked what the hell happened.

"Here's what happened Chef just appeared out of nowhere, and stuff me in a giant catapult" Trent answered while rubbing where he was hurt.

"ERR I hate that man" Gwen said with a growl. The others agreed

"Your words wound me, but I really don't care, so let's move on, and introduce one of our klutz on land, expert on sea Bridgette".

Bridgette was a nice girl who description by Chris was accurate. She loves the sea, and was described by boy to be hot.

She crashed on the mattress only to avoid getting hit on the head.

"Okay what just happened" asked Bridgette ins shock.

"You were catapulted by Chef b/c he and Chris needed amusement" Eva said with a bored tone.

Bridgette was about to respond until she met up with Geoff, and you know what happens causing everyone to say "Of course".

"Well okay I see that she's happy" Chris said a little put off by Bridgette and Geoff instant makeout session. "Now it's time for our next contestant" Chris held out his ear, but couldn't hear any screaming.

"Hey! Where's the screaming" complained Chris. His question was answered when a taxi pulled up.

Out of the taxi was one of the most gorgeous hunk in Canada: Justin.

The reaction from everybody was the same as season 1:

The girls immediately start swooning, even those with boyfriends

A majority of the dudes didn't care

Owen was swooning as much as the girl.

"Justin my main man why you didn't take the catapult or more accurately why Chef didn't forces you to take the catapult' asked a confused Chris.

"Easy I just flash him my best smile, and he immediately hired a taxi" said Justin with a said fabulous smile on his face.

"That is just plain devious, and I love it but I still want to hear screaming" the sadistic host complained.

He was not disappointed when there was a screaming, and a landing. The person who landed was Cody a wannabe lady's man, and a tech geek.

"I like Nacho with toenail and shaving cream" Cody stupidly said, obviously the fall did not agree with him.

Chris slapped Cody to put him back to his senses, and said "Cody please tell me you got a girlfriend b/c me and Chef made a bet".

"Sorry but unfortunately I'm still single" Cody said with a slight sadness.

"Damn it now I owe Chef a hundred buck" Chris snapped his finger, as he pushed Cody away.

Cody went near Gwen. Cody always had a hopeless crush on the Goth girl who just wanted to be friend, even so she was a bit happy too see Cody.

"Hello Cody so how you been" she tried to keep her voice neutral.

Cody than give her a pathetically sly grin "well I'm fine and I say you're fine as well".

"Good, but how did you deal with all your fan girl" asked Trent out of curiosity,

"I was also fine with… wait FANGIRLS?" Cody asked in shock.

"Yeah you didn't know?" asked a confused Duncan.

"I mean come on you have one of the biggest fanbase on the show?" asked an equally confused Leshawna.

"Is this some kind of joke b/c I'm not laughing?" asked an extremely confused Cody.

"If it was a joke I'll start laughing right now" Duncan said with an exasperated expression.

"Now that I think about it aren't we supposed to be swarmed in a mob of crazed fan? Not that I'm complaining but still?" Courtney wondered aloud.

Everybody soon realized that the CIT was right, and looked around confused than looked at the host for a answer.

Chris noticed the look and replied "Yeah of course there's a mob of fan let me show them to you" the host took out a button, and pushed it to reveal there was a covering on the field where they met up.

This revealed countless fans who were trying to break in through a dome of some kind. This caused the contestant to look in horror.

"Ok where did they come from" asked Duncan.

"Are they here for the opening of the Oscars" Lindsay stupidly said.

"Total Drama is such a popular series that some people actually move just to be near us" Chris answered with a chuckle. He also said "Plus we had enough money to create some sort of dome to let contestant come in, and fans go out". (1)

The contestants were too shocked to answer.

"Anyhoo judging from a scream and everybody I hear screaming from let's give it up for the person nobody likes: Heather."

Chris was quite accurate with saying that Heather was one nobody like. She was a total Jackass. A raven hair beauty who earned the ire of every contestant.

"Heather how are you, I see you got over that hair shaved incident" Chris said with a chuckle.

"None of your business" she said with a snarl.

She saw the contestants, and their reaction was either angry glares or uncomfortable stares.

"What, don't think you can win b/c this time it will be me this time" Heather said with upmost arrogance.

Gwen glares, and said "Did you not hear Chris you're hated by everybody here your chances of winning are slim".

Heather seethed, and walked over. She seethed even more when she saw thee fans looking like they're saying boo (they are).

"Wow you must be feeling the hate, but we're on a schedule so here's our crouching moron hidden badass: Harold" Chris said. (2).

Screaming was heard, and landed was one of the many geeks of the show Harold.

He was a bit dizzy until the host hit him on the head.

"OW gosh I was still conscious" Harold complained.

The prideful Host replied "Well that's what you get for adding a nerdy word to my vocabulary, besides that's only minuscule damage compared to what Courtney might do to you, so I'll start running right about now".

Harold saw that Chris was right, and started running away from a furious Courtney.

"Wow didn't know your boyfriend could run that fast Leshawna" Heather sneered,

Leshawna glared at the queen bee for that remark.

"Yeah I'm still surprise she's mad about that" replied everybody's favorite snarker Noah.

Everybody was a bit shocked b/c they didn't hear the host announce him.

Chris was also surprised "But… you were, and I thought HOW" he stammered out.

"Easy while everybody's attention was on Harold and Courtney's amusing chase you left the camera off the moment I arrived, like in season 1 when you kept the camera off me when I jumped" the know-it-all replied.

"How come I didn't hear any screaming" the baffled host asked.

"Well Courtney was shrieking pretty loud" Noah answered.

"Okay now I'm confused let's move on, and introduce Tyler".

Tyler was a red clad jock who sucks at sport though he believes he's good at them (nobody has the heart to tell him otherwise).

Tyler was one of the more accidents prone contestants. Today was no exception, as he landed painfully on his groin.

The others cringe, and Lindsay said "OMIgosh TYLER".

Everybody immediately thought "_she remember his name, that's a miracle"._

"Well I see somebody's in a little pain, heh heh ouch" Chris said cringing.

"Well I was hoping this wouldn't happen to me" Tyler said with his voice high pitched.

"You hope wrong, but on the bright side you get back with your super hot girlfriend" Chris said.

Lindsay indeed was there she helped Tyler up, and escorts him to the rest.

"That's 19 down, 3 to go, and up next is our resident nice girl Beth" Chris said.

"Hi everybody, nice to see you again, and Heather" Beth replied.

"Hmm Beth I see you removed your Braces" Chris observed **(3)**

"I know I can finally talk without a lisp" Beth answered.

"Well good for you, now with your re debut we only have to wait for 2 more former campers" Chris replied.

"Bertha I can't believe you got your braces removed" exclaimed Lindsay.

"Thanks, but my name is Beth" Beth said to her best friend.

"Really I thought that was your pig's name" Lindsay stupidly replied.

Beth slapped her face not even bothering to correct the Dimwit.

"Now that we're done discussing Lindsay's stupidity with name here's our next contestant, and this guy is someone you girls aren't probably happy to see give it up for last place of Total Drama Island: Ezekiel" Chris said.

Awkward was the right word for Ezekiel's landing. The girls either hushed up or gave him a cold glare, while the dudes don't know how to respond.

"Er hi everybody" Ezekiel tried to said (4).

Bridgette looked away, Eva glared, and Courtney put her nose up.

"Wow sucks to be you dude" Chris said in a mock apologetic tone.

Ezekiel sighed, and he stands a good distance from the other contestant.

"Now that's Ezekiel here we only have one more competitor left and that is AHHH" Chris was interrupted b/c he was hit by a U.F.C. (Unidentified Falling Chef) who just so happened to be Chef bound and gagged.

Needless to say this scene greatly amused the contestants.

Both Chef and Chris were struggling to get up, and extremely humiliated until to add insult to the injury the show's resident crazy girl Izzy landed on them.

"Bwaahhhah you think you can get away with capturing E-Scope no sirree it is a fine time not to be Chris Mclean" Izzy said with a maniacal laughter.

The host was in pain to be blunt and honest, and he was mad.

"Okay since you decided to humiliate me you just got my ire, and you forced my hand" Chris said angrily.

Here's what the host did next

he settled him and Chef up

Than he and chef got jetpacks out of nowhere.

He and Chef jet packed out of the dome

"Contestant here's your 1st challenge RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FANS" he yelled.

"He wouldn't" Bridgette paled.

"He would" Gwen paled even more than she usually would.

"Here's the challenge run away from your raving fans, and get to the clock tower" Chris explained.

"What's the prize" Heather yelled out.

"Not getting ripped to pieces" the host replied.

"Seems like a good enough prize to me" said a panicking Noah.

Chris soon started counting down "**5,4,3,2,1!"** Chris opened the dome.

"Everybody RUN FOR COVER" yelled a freaked out Justin.

Pretty soon thousands of crazy fans practically stampeded to the contestants.

'STAMPEDE" Katie and Sadie yelled in unison.

The entire contestant started freaking out, and running away as fast as they possibly can. Even the athletically terrible like Harold or Tyler were running as fast as they can to outrun the fans (amazing what a few crazy fans could do to you) and weren't even tired.

They ran, and they had to avoid ambush, stalkers, and booby traps.

"WHERE ARE THEY COOMING FROM EH" yelled Ezekiel.

"Question later, run now" exclaimed Duncan.

The Characters run from the fans (5)

They ran until they made it to the clock tower where everybody started piling in.

Soon nearly everybody was inside the last one in was Cody who unfortunately got pulled out by his raving fan girls.

"Help THEY ARE TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES" he yelled in panic and was almost submerged by the fans.

DJ and Leshawna helped pulled him back in, and succeeded.

Cody was covered with kiss mark with one shoe missing, and his clothes were ripped.

"I saw my life flash before my eye's" Cody said

"You have a life?" questioned Duncan,

Cody glared than fainted.

Not for long until Chris poured water on Cody causing him to spluttered into consciences.

"I see you all survived, good b/c that wasn't really a challenge" said Chris.

Everybody glared at Chris for his lack of compassion.

"Anyway this is the center of the city the clock tower" Chris gestured to the tower that hey were in, and the contestant had to admit it was impressive. It was a beautifully build with multiple animal design everywhere.

"This place also doubles as a 5 star hotel and this is where we'll be staying" the host gleefully said.

The cast immediately cheered with the relevance of their setting.

"No more ruined cabin" Gwen said in glee.

"No dirty washroom" elated Heather said.

"In a pretty cool city too" Duncan added.

'Don't get cocky maggot you'll still be eating my mamma's cooking" Chef said for the 1st time this chapter.

This caused immediate groaning from the cast.

"More runny soup" complained Harold

"More raw steak" a sadden Noah said

"More living slop" said a upset Cody

"Yes, yes, and yes also Chef also picks the rooms of who you are rooming with" Chris answered.

The entire cast member worried about getting paired with somebody they hate.

"Well here's the result also since the rooms aren't co-ed two lucky saps get their own room so room 1 and 2 will be owned by a own room person, one boy one girl" Chris said.

"Well it better be me" Heather snobbishly said.

"Sorry Heather, but it's not you room 1 will go to season one's winner: Owen"

Owen suddenly shouted "YOO HOO I can't believe I got my own room".

Izzy giggled at her boyfriend fortune "Yeah big O we could do all sorts of thing, and we don't have to worry about anybody interrupting us if we have a special time" she said with glee.

The other was disturbed when Izzy said special time.

"Okay Izzy thank you for sharing that disturbing piece of information, okay our room 2 goes to our runner up Gwen for her only" Chris said.

"What! You gave it to the tub of guts, and the weird Goth girl" Heather complained.

"They did make it to the final 2 so that is a pretty good reason to get their own room" Trent reasoned.

"It's also b/c I don't care next in room 3 we have our 2 losers: Ezekiel and Noah' Chris announced.

Everybody looked at the homeschool and the Book worm.

Ezekiel shift uncomfortably while Noah didn't seem to care, and both looked at each other showing no happiness or anger of being paired with each other.

"Come on there's got to be a little complaint" Chris himself complained.

"No"

"Not really"

"Fine you 2 are no fun" Chris said pouting, he than look at the list, and smiled "well this one will be more fun room 4 goes to: Eva and Katie".

This got the response he was hoping for. Katie and Sadie immediately started groaning and protesting.

"Please Please I don't want to be separated from Katie" said Sadie

"And I don't want to be separated from Sadie" Complained Katie

"And I want you to stop whining, and suck it up!" yelled Eva who was not happy with the seating arrangement, but could not take the whining.

"Well that got the result I was hoping for, okay on to our occupants of room 5: Justin and Tyler" Chris announced.

Tyler shrugged "I'm cool with that"

Justin was looking in a mirror and not paying attention until Chris mentioned his name "Wait what am I doing" he asked.

As Tyler was explaining to his roommate (I'm going to need lots of mirror for my room) what they were doing Chris announced room 6 to be occupied by Izzy and Beth.

"Oh why don't we turn our room into a rainforest or the North Pole, maybe an ocean there's so many possibilities" Izzy excitedly said.

Although Beth like the lunatic she was disturbed greatly, and said "I'm not sure if we have enough room to do that environment theme".

"AWW" Izzy complained than she went outside to see a truck named: _Oldring room to environment change co._ and she said "Sorry guys maybe later".

The people in the truck and the animal groan than they drive away.

This baffled everybody that such a company exist (6).

A baffled Chris than said "Ignoring that weird thing, our next room will be a nerdy one b/c room 7 will be occupied by 2 of our nerd: Cody and Harold."

Both Cody and Harold high five each other and were content with being each other.

"Maybe we could add some new improvement to our room" suggested Harold

"That depends if Chris let us decorate our room" Said Cody

"Yes" Chris simply said.

"Good b/c I was thinking about adding a lock to our room" said Harold

"Why"

Harold pointed at Courtney who was furiously glaring at Harold.

"Oh"

"As much as I enjoy seeing Harold and Courtney interaction we are on a schedule by the way Courtney you'll be rooming with Sadie in room 8".

Courtney wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for Sadie's moans.

Sadie started sobbing again with Katie, which caused Courtney and Eva to face palm.

'Sorry Courtney, but Chef made his decision so deal with it" Chris told her "Anyhoo our next room will be occupied by DJ and Trent".

Both DJ and Trent were content with that and didn't do anything amusing for the audience.

"Yeah you 2 are boring as room 3 hopefully the next one will be more interesting, oh room 10 will consist of Lindsay and Bridgette" Chris announced.

Lindsay was confused (when is she not) "Who's Bridgette?"

She pointed at Beth, Heather, Gwen, and Noah (Hey).

"No it's the one who's making out with her boyfriend" Chris answered.

Apparently Geoff and Bridgette were making out ever since Chris started

"Bridgette, Bridgette, Bridgette" Lindsay tried talking to the surfer, but apparently she's busy making out with her boyfriend.

"Heh when don't does two ever start making out?" asked Duncan.

"Good point Duncan maybe you should help them stop since you and Geoff are in room 11" Chris declared.

Duncan sighed, and holds Geoff and pulled him _hard._

This caused the party animal to crash into the delinquent sprawling them on the floor.

"Dude what was that for" asked a ticked off Geoff.

"Will it kill you not to make out with Malibu every second you're together, b/c we're rooming together, and I don't want to deal with your constant make out session" complained Duncan.

"Oh" an embarrassed Geoff said.

An equally embarrassed Bridgette asked "Who's my roommate".

Duncan pointed at Lindsay who was confused who her roommate was.

"Well that was amusing" Chris said with a chuckle.

Than Leshawna realized something looking at everybody she soon realized that she was rooming with…

"OH no no no you are not pairing me with that witch" Leshawna complained pointing at Heather.

'I rather room with the crazy girl" Heather equally complained.

"Sorry" though Chris didn't sound sorry "All decision are final".

Leshawna and Heather glared at each other with such intensity that it would cause a eruption.

"By the way those who like to do a confessional here's the room" Chris pointed toward a door labeled: BATHROOM.

Xxx

**Gwen:** Better than the confession cam

**Duncan:** Why in the bathroom?

**Owen:** I got my own room WOO HOO.

Xxx

ROOM 1 (Owen)

The big guy was partying in the room happy that he got his own.

Xxx

**Owen:** Ever since I won Total Drama Island my life turned great. My family got a cheese cellar full of my favorite cheese. I met Izzy and now have a girlfriend. And now I got my own room somebody pinch me.

(Chef walked in and pinched Owen causing him to say ouch)

Xxx

Gwen was simply packing her things out, and giving her room a goth touch.

Xxx

**Gwen:** Well look at me back for another season Total Drama. My life was pretty good after it was over. Some people at my school were making fun off me for losing to Owen but that was that. Here I'm happy to see my entire friend again, but I'm not happy to see Chris or Heather. Hopefully this season won't be as bad.

Xxx

ROOM 3 (Noah and Ezekiel)

Both Noah and Ezekiel were unpacking their things while making small talk.

"So did you really mean those comments" Asked Noah.

"Of course not that's what I thought growing up but I don't think so anymore" answered Ezekiel.

"Dude Eva was on your team, and you said Guys were stronger than Girls" Noah retorted.

"I know I know" Ezekiel said with his face in his hand.

Xxx

**Ezekiel:** After Total Drama my life was turning bad. My parents were sent insulting messages all about me. I just wish I could make things better with everybody.

**Noah:** My life wasn't that good to begin with having 8 siblings, but my life was bad after season 1. I had to deal with the bullying, with people saying dodge ball, people thinking I'm gay, and my parents were constantly annoying me about being eliminated early. Get over it!

Xxx

ROOM 4 (Eva and Katie)

Eva and Katie were arguing about adding pink to the room.

"Come on it add a little color to the room" pleaded Katie.

"When I say no, it means No" Eva yelled.

"I miss Sadie" whined Katie.

'Get over it!" yelled Eva.

Xxx

**Eva:** seriously pairing me up with her come on. (Chef walked in and explain that people were discussing life after Total Drama Island) how life was for me. IT STANK! People didn't bother me for obvious reason, but I kept getting lot of backslash on the internet for my anger issues. Seriously.

Xxx

ROOM 5 (Tyler and Justin)

Tyler was taking out all his sport equipment and clothes (which mainly consist of a red tracksuit) while Justin was hanging mirrors and photos of him.

"Dude do you really need that much mirrors?" Tyler asked while looking at everything.

"Well duh I need to keep my self in shape" answered Justin.

Tyler raised an eyebrow and just continued packing.

Xxx

**Tyler:** Justin not that bad, but he got Chris beat in the narcissus department, as for life after Total Drama you can probably guess it wasn't good. Relentless teasing about my sport skills, chicken fear, but I think they're just jealous about me getting Lindsay as my girlfriend.

**Justin:** (He was looking at his mirror until he notice the camera) Oh life wasn't bad after the 1st season though people made fun of me for getting kicked off early.

Xxx

ROOM 6 (Beth and Izzy)

"Than there was the time I hid in a mountain with only a sheet of paper and a stick to survive" Izzy finishing one of her insane story.

Beth was evidently weirded out "all I asked was if you wanted the right or left side".

"Oh I wasn't paying attention" Izzy answered "Oh why don't we have a dynamite party full of firework" she took out a pack of dynamite and lit it.

Beth screamed and put out the fire.

Xxx

**Beth: ** I like Izzy but she's so crazy dangerous. Anyway my life was great, popular girls who didn't give a thought about me suddenly started talking to me, and I became more popular not to mention I got the braces removed.

**Izzy:** (Apparently started rambling abut multiple things that has nothing to do with the plot)

Xxx

ROOM 7 (Cody and Harold)

Both of them were setting up lots of cool tech gizmo and were also applying a lock to the door.

"Is this really necessary" asked Cody.

"I don't want to be murdered by Courtney or Duncan" answered Harold.

"Yeah anyway do you think I have a lot of fan girls?" Cody asked.

"Gosh Cody look at the internet you have the most fangirl of us" answered Harold.

"Man I'm popular wouldn't see that if you go to my school" Cody said

"I can sympathize with you" said Harold.

Xxx

**Harold**: (he sighed) Man I wish I didn't vote off Courtney. The people at my school were calling me a lousy cheat, and a coward. I wish I was a bit braver back than and now I want to apologize if Courtney let me. On the bright side I get to see Leshawna a lot.

**Cody:** Life for me was great, and happy, and… oh who I am kidding you would not believe the amount of bullying I got from the people at my school. Being mauled by a bear, liking Gwen, losing early, I just wish I could get a girlfriend or not get humiliated this season.

Xxx

ROOM 8 (Courtney and Sadie)

The large BFF wasn't there so Courtney was just putting her things away.

Xxx

**Courtney:** After season 1, I had to deal with Duncan's advance; ugh I don't even like him. Also my parents were up my throat for losing even though it wasn't my fault. I'll get Harold for this.

**Katie and Sadie:**

Katie: we decided to go together

Sadie: we hope we won't be separated again

Katie: we want to open our own clothing line

Both squeal

Katie: the people at school were pretty mean

Sadie: but we have each other also we want a boyfriend, know anyone you like.

Katie: Well there is one guy I want to go out with

Sadie: Who is it?

Katie: It is…

**Chris:** (with an stunned look on his face) SHE likes Him!

Xxx

ROOM 9 (Trent and DJ) (6)

Trent was packing while DJ was feeding Bunny food, they weren't doing anything amusing.

Xxx

**Trent:** Well life was pretty good after season 1. Not to mention I have Gwen with me. I did get a few teases for all my constant injuries, but I can live it.

**DJ:** (He was holding Bunny) I was OK after season 1. some people mimed the serial killer, but in my defense it was an actual killer.

**Chris:** Those were boring response.

Xxx

ROOM 10 (Lindsay and Bridgette)

Both were chatting, but Lindsay kept on getting confused.

"Wait who you are again" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette sighed and wasn't bothering to correct her.

Xxx

**Bridgette:** Lindsay may be a dim bulb, but she is super sweet. Anyway life for me was the same mostly, some kids make kissy face, but I guess I did overdo it.

**Lindsay:** (her back was facing the camera) where is the camera?

Xxx

ROOM 11 (Geoff and Duncan)

Geoff and Duncan were taking their stuff out, Geoff got out a stereo and started playing it.

"Man I love that song" said Geoff,

"Eh I guess it's good, but why don't we play this puppy" Duncan took out a CD and put it in the stereo.

What happen next was LOUD. When Duncan put the CD in he put the volume all the way up, and it blasted Geoff and Duncan out of the room.

Xxx

**Geoff:** (His ear is bandaged) WELL THAT WAS LOUD. TOTAL DRAMA WAS GOOD FOR ME WHEN I CAME BACK. NOT A SINGLE INSULT, AND I GOT BRIDGETTE WOO HOO.

**Duncan: **(His ear was bandaged as well) IF YOU THINK MY LIFE WAS GOOD AFTER TOTAL DRAMA YOU'RE DEAD RIGHT, SO SOME OF THE OTHERS DUDES AT JUVIE MADE FUN OF ME WHEN I WAS NICE I JUST PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE, ALSO COURTNEY WENT INTO 2ND BASE WITH ME.

**Chris:** TMI Duncan TMI. They didn't have to shout you know.

Xxx

ROOM 12 (Heather and Leshawna)

As you can probably guess Heather and Leshawna weren't happy, and they were arguing, a lot.

"I'll take that part and you can take the rest" argued Heather

"The part that you'll let me take is only one bed" Leshawna angrily said

"Why? Do you need it b/c of your big body" Heather retorted.

"Oh know you didn't that's it. You mess with the wrong girl" Leshawna than attacked Heather, and if this was a cartoon you'll see a fight cloud.

Xxx

**Heather:** (Has a cast on her neck and arm) Uhh 1st chance I get I'll get rid of her. As for me after season one I was still popular I just had to wear a wig.

**Leshawna: **Man 1st chance I get, I'll get rid of the witch. After Total Drama Island I saw Harold a lot. Although a lot of my friend don't approve I still like Harold. Other than that I guess life was good.

Everybody was done packing, and met up with Chris again, and he was holding 4 packages.

"Are those packages part of the challenge?" asked Lindsay (a question that wasn't stupid).

"Of course not we only have 2 minutes left" Chris answered.

"Than what's with the boxes?" asked Duncan.

"Oh this, this is a fan package for Duncan, Noah, Owen, and Ezekiel" Chris answered while throwing the package to their respective owner.

"Why do they get the package" asked a mad Courtney.

"There was also a letter" Chris than took out a letter and read It to the cast.

**Dear Total drama contestants **

**How do you do, I'm a huge fan, and I always wanted to give my favorite TV show cast some of my own hard work. I like all of you even Heather b/c all Shows need a good villain. I wanted to give you all a present. My family owns a glass blowing industry, and I wanted to make a glass statue for each of you. It takes time so when total drama island ended I immediately got to work; I try to think of a theme so I decided on a animal theme. Each of you gets a glass statue that is a different animal, even for the hosts. I'm also a good artist so I draw a miscellaneous picture for you guys, excluding Chef and Chris. So far I only completed 6: Duncan, Owen, Ezekiel, and Noah, also for Chef and Chris. I swear I'll finish the rest soon, and I'll get it too you even after your elimination. I wish you all luck.**

**From _Anonymous_**

_"__This Kids package was checked, and the producers were impressed with the kids skill so they decide to give it to you I mean look at ours" Chris said and he and Chef hold out a glass statue._

_Chef statue was one of a beautifully sculpted alligator, and all the detail were there, such as the scales, the snout, everything._

_Chris on the other hand was holding a miniature glass figurine of himself._

_The contestants hated the duo, but they were impressed with the detail the kid put in his work, heck even Heather was impressed._

_"__Oh, I want to open mine" Owen excitedly __said, and he practically teared apart his package._

_Inside Owen held out a glass figurine of a bear. It was standing on its hind legs, and it was roaring._

_"__ohhh" Owen was distracted by the shiny._

_"__A bear, that's what you get?" asked Gwen._

_"__Seems fitting" exclaimed Harold._

_"__What about the picture?" asked Beth_

It was on a floor, and when Chris picked it up it showed a perfect diagram of the human skeleton.

"Wow a skeleton that reminds me of the time…" until everybody said "We don't care".

Owen was still looking at his figurine, than appreciating the detail of the skeleton.

"Okay Duncan what about your package?" Courtney politely asked.

Duncan opened his package to find 2 things: a glass figurine of a wolf howling, and a painting of building burning down.

"Whoa get a load of the wolf" Duncan rejoiced.

"The wolf I don't mind, but a building burning down" Bridgette complained.

"Malibu this package is for me, and I think burning building are cools" Duncan retorted.

Noah rolled his eyes and said "Might as well open mine". He did just that, and he finds a raven figurine, and a picture of a black mage from the Final Fantasy video game series.

"How did he know my favorite poem was the Raven" Noah wondered out loud.

"Well I have to admit the raven was pretty cool, but what is that thing" asked Trent.

"It's a black mage from the Final Fantasy video game" Cody answered.

"So Bookworm got a picture of his geeky video games, well that that figure" Duncan said while chuckling.

"Okay that is Duncan, Owen, and Noah who's left" asked Leshawna.

Everybody looks at Ezekiel who stumbled from the stares (glares in Eva and Courtney's case).

Ezekiel takes out his figurine which just so happens to be a beetle. He looks at it and questions "a beetle Eh"?

"Not just any beetle, it's one of the largest beetle in the world the Hercules Beetle" Harold said.

"No one cares Harold" retorted Heather.

Than Ezekiel took out his painting which shows the entire galaxy with the sun, the moon, and the 8 planets (9 if you count Pluto), all of this cause Ezekiel to say "Wow".

"Well I have to admit that does look pretty cool" said Geoff.

"I know, and I like know all the planets name" said Lindsay.

Noah raised an eyebrow and asked if she could name them

And here's what she said:

My

Very

Extravagant

Mother

Just

Sent

Nine

Prats

"Well how was it" she asked.

"Close enough" answered Noah.

"Now that's over with time for all of you to go too sleep, but the challenge is in 3 days so enjoy yourself" Chris said.

That being said the cast soon went off to sleep unaware something will happen to change their life, something that 4 will taste 1st. something they have to defend against.

Far away a demon awakens.

**1=don't question the logic behind this b/c I don't care**

**2=Crouching moron hidden badass: someone who's a fool but can be badass**

**3=I made Beth remove her braces b/c I don't have to type a lisp**

**4= I'm going to hate typing Ezekiel accent**

**5=seems like a good idea for a video game**

**6= such a company neither does nor exist. Names after peter Oldring voice of Cody, Tyler, and Ezekiel.**

**Finally I finish. I wasted precious video gaming time b/c of this. Next chapter is when we'll get the borrowing from Kingdom Heat part. I could make a lote more jokes, b/c of the fans and the catapult. So I need your opinion**

**How was the chapter and how do you turn off the reviews coming to your email account.**


	4. The Awakening of 4

**Here's the next chapter. Last chapter resemble more a alternate season 2 than the plot of the story. Here we will borrow element from Kingdom Hearts. If you played the kingdom heart video game you should know where the main protagonist learns how to use their weapon. This chapter will be shorter, but none the less set up the plot we also get introduce to the big bad of the series and the 1st 4 get their power**

**Now that I think about it this fanfic is like power ranger with 22 instead of 5. Also the beast concept makes it like season 4 of digimon. Did I say it resemble these series I meant rip them off. **

**I do not own anything if I did the cast would have return for season 4.**

**The awakening of 4**

The demon woke up.

His name is Woxrld.

The demon that was sealed away by the Warriors years ago and he is ticked off.

The demon's hideout was secret and only the Warriors know where it was.

It took them years to figure out where it was.

Now he is back.

A demonic voice was talking "Are we ready"

Another voice which was less demonic "Yes my lord the army magic is completed"

"Good I can get revenge on those stupid Warriors"

The less demonic said "But sir the Warriors aren't alive anymore"

"WHAT! Why didn't anybody tell me anything, this make ruling the world a thousand time easier" the demon said with glee.

The lesser demon than said "Umm sir the Warriors may be gone, but their descendents will carry on their power"

"I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" yelled the Demon

The lesser demon was scared and stammered out "Okay let me explain, the descendents must unlock their power one by one. So they can't defeat you until they all unlock their power, if you kill one of them before they unlock their power than you win".

"Hmm than we must kill the descendents to win Tell me where are all the descendents are" asked the Demon.

The lesser demon than unlock his power, and started saying "You know finding all the descendents will take a while"

"I don't care we must kill…" the demon was interrupted by the lesser demon "Found them".

The Demon was in shock "What already!"

"I'm just in much shock as you, b/c they are all part of the same game show" the lesser answered.

"2 question: one which one unlock their powers and 2 what are game shows" the Demon asked.

"Game shows are places where people compete, and only 4 have unlocked their power: the Legacy of Space, Body, Fire, and the black mage" the lesser answered.

"Why don't we give them a wake up call for Awakening" the Demon snapped his finger, and a small heartless came up. It resembles Noah's painting without clothes.

The Demon put his hand over the Heartless and said "You will become the Demon of the Army" the word Army appeared around the heartless, than the letter X appeared over the word Army. The X and the Army started swarming around than the Demon place his hand on the X forming a new word.

"You will now be known as: Maxry, Demon of the army" the Demon declared.

The heartless change shape it soon resemble something else. It wore Green armor with long Red hair, it skin was now pale, and its eyes were pitched black it carried a Sword with the name Reinforcements.

"Yes master" it or Maxry asked.

"Go fight, and lead the heartless army to victory" the Demon ordered.

"Yes sir"

Maxry disappeared in the shadow.

"Err sir you why did you use a regular heartless to create a demon?" the lesser asked "they are usually weaker".

"Once again 2 reasons, 1: I'm still too weak, and 2: I want to test them too se their power" the demon replied.

"Yes master Woxrld" the lesser said as he disappeared.

"Well look like my dear friends are back" Woxrld thought.

**4 were falling, falling asleep not knowing there life will never be the same again.**

**Neither will their friends.**

**One a sheltered who has to live with regret**

**One a genius who is always ignored**

**One a mean soul with a hidden heart of gold**

**And one who is just here for fun.**

**Xxx**

Ezekiel was scared.

He was more scared than the time he met a wild moose.

He was floating… IN OUTER SPACE.

Yet he somehow manage to breath

"Hello, Anybody" he yelled.

Yet Ezekiel realizes something, he can still move around.

He started floating in the direction he wanted, but didn't know what direction to go to.

He eventually decided to go to Earth seeing as that the only place that he can be safe.

Along the way he notices something, something was flashing.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he float toward the light.

When he did he was also consumed by the light.

Xxx

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HEAR!" Duncan screamed.

Duncan was inside a burning field of fire.

"Why did I sat that burning things are cool, it is not cool" shouted Duncan.

Duncan was running trying to avoid the flames of the inferno.

Than he thought he saw something it was a glowing light.

Deciding that the glowing light was better than here, Duncan jumped toward it.

He was taken in a flash of bright light and he disappeared.

Xxx

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" yelled Noah.

Noah was being assaulted by Meteors of all things.

Not just any meteors to tell you the truth.

Some were on fire.

Others were covered with below freezing ice.

The last were electrically charge to the highest volt.

"THAT LAST ONE DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" yelled Noah.

Just as he was about to be hit by a particularly large meteor he was taken in a large bright light.

Xxx

"Guys, guys" called out Owen.

He was stuck in what was probably the weirdest location

He was inside a Stomach of all place (Fitting isn't it?)

Than he notice something that lit his face up.

A Giant Doughnut,

"Dreams really do come true" an elated Owen said.

Than he pounced on the doughnut, but before he could he was taken in a flash of bright light.

Xxx

Ezekiel was relieved to see he was back on earth.

The bad news, he was in a rainforest.

There were all sorts of vines everywhere and trees as far as the eye could see.

Filled with poisonous plant, dangerous animals, and it was wet.

"1st outer space, now a rainforest eh, somebody help me" complained Ezekiel.

"I can help you" said a glowing Hercules Beetle, wait what.

"AHHH!"

"Chill dude, I'm not here to hurt you" the beetle said.

Ezekiel was checking his heart to see it didn't stop, and take a good look at the beetle.

It was a Hercules Beetle, and it didn't look that threatening to be honest.

"What are you eh" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm your conscious" said the beetle

"My conscious" asked Ezekiel in great confusion.

"No"

"But you said…"

"I lied"

"Than who are you, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"My name is Zeiklexe" said the beetle.

"Hello Zeiklexe, what are you?" asked Ezekiel.

"I'm a beetle"

"That's not what I meant"

"Okay enough chit chat the audience is getting bored" said Zeiklexe.

"Audience?"

"I thought I said no chit chat".

"Sorry".

"Ezekiel I'm your guardian"

"My guardian eh"

"I'm here to help you balance your elemental power and activate your animal spirit" said Zeiklexe.

"What the, I'm not sure, what?" Ezekiel sputtered out.

"Your confused let me explain. Years ago your ancestor was one of 22 warriors; they banished an evil demon, and saved the world. The Demon is back and it is targeting the descendents or Legacy of the warriors. They each had their own power and their own animal to turn into. You Ezekiel are the legacy of space, with the abilities to turn into a beetle. Your ancestor and the others created me and my Kin to teach our respective Legacy." Zeiklexe said all in one go.

Ezekiel eyes were twitching, and his brain was clearly dead.

Zeiklexe sighed and landed on Ezekiel and bitted him.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Ezekiel

"Your brain was dead, did you catch all of that"

"I think so it's just hard to let in eh" said Ezekiel.

"I know, you'll adjust, if you want to activate your power and armor, I'll pick something of your possessions I'll explain after you wake up, by the way if you ever need me I'll be on your arm."

With that said Zeiklexe crawled up Ezekiel arm and they both started glowing.

Xxx

"Well this is better than a burning field" remarked Duncan.

Duncan was in a forest, which was much better than anywhere that's burning.

Suddenly a wolf suddenly jumped out of a tree, and scared Duncan.

"Whoa boy, good boy, nice doggie, I'm not very delicious." He said.

"I don't want to hurt you" said the wolf.

"Well that's a relief… What you can talk" stammered out Duncan.

"You can talk, why can't I talk" said the wolf.

"What the hell are you?"

"You are really rude"

"Answer the question" Duncan demanded.

"Very well my name is: Cuxnand" said the wolf.

"Cuxnand? What kind of freaky name is that?" asked Duncan.

"I assure you your ancestor gave me that name" replied Cuxnand.

"My ancestor? What the hell is going on" shouted Duncan.

Than Cuxnand explained everything and Duncan was extremely confused after hearing the story.

"So my ancestor"

"Yeah"

"And I have"

"Yup"

"But you are"

"Yes".

"I'm the legacy of fire"

"Pretty much"

Duncan was still confused, but he decided to just roll with it.

"Okay than how are you going to be helping me?" Duncan asked.

"Easy 1st I pounce on you than I stuck myself on your skin" replied Cuxnand.

"Wha…"

Cuxnand pounced on Duncan and they both glowed.

Xxx

"This makes no sense" Noah remarked.

1st he was being hit by meteors now he is in a forest.

"I agree most things don't make sense" said a raven.

Noah did a double take, and hit a tree.

When he woke up he saw the same raven asking "are you all right?"

"So I'm not hallucinating" Noah said groaning.

"No need to be touchy" scolded the raven.

"Somebody kill me" said Noah.

"Get a hold of yourself I'm here to help"

"All right 1st what's your name" asked Noah.

"My name is Xhano" replied the Raven.

"Well Xhano, wait a minute that's an anagram of my name with an X"

"Really? Well I never noticed it"

"We never even met"

"You never met me, but I know you" said Xhano.

"Great you're speaking in riddles" said Noah with upmost sarcasm.

"Fine I'll explain everything" and explain he did.

After he was finished Noah's jaw was dropped.

"Well what do you think?" asked Xhano.

"I fell like I'm in a cliché show" replied Noah.

"You are, the audience is watching is watching right now"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I don't understand I'm a black mage like in the video games" asked Noah.

"Yup, but we're on a tight schedule so lets skip to the part where I tattoo myself on your shoulder" said Xhano.

"What are you talking about?"

Xhano landed on Noah's shoulder and both glows a powerful light.

Xxx

"Where's my donut?" asked Owen.

He like Duncan and Noah was in a forest.

"Why am I here?"

A voice than said "Because of the author's lack of creativity"

A huge bear came out who just broke the 4th wall.

"What author there's no author here" Owen said in confusion.

"Dude I'm a bear, and you're asking about an author"

"AHH! You're a bear"

"Why do I always get stuck with the stupid ones" the bear said groaning.

"Oh hi Mr. Bear you don't want to eat me?" asked Owen.

"1: my name is Xenwo, and 2: yes I don't want to eat you, but I do want to smack you on the head" said the bear.

"Than why are you here Xenon?" asked Owen

"It's Xenwo, and I'm here to help you channel your power" answered Xenwo.

"I'm confused"

"Is that a surprise chubby?"

"Yes" 

"It was a rhetorical question"

"Oh, so what is my power?" asked Owen.

"Fine let me explain you Owen is the Legacy of Body, years ago…"

After Xenwo was finished Owen was sleeping.

Xenwo slapped his face with his paw, and said "oh for the love of… WAKE UP!"

"Did I miss breakfast?"

"Owen my brain cells are dying from being near you, so let's skip to the part where I maul your stomach"

"Okay what's for breakfast?"

Xenwo screamed in annoyance and pounced on Owen.

They both disappeared in a bright light.

Xxx

ROOM 1

Owen was sleeping until both his picture and his Bear figurine started glowing.

They each let out 1 beam of light.

The beam from the picture created 2 wristbands with words etched in them _Kilo Switch._

The beam from the figurine hit Owen's stomach started glowing.

Owen didn't even wake up.

Xxx

ROOM 3

The same happened to Ezekiel and Noah with their respective figurine and picture.

Their figurine beam hit Ezekiel's right arm and Noah's shoulder.

The beams from the Picture hit Noah's book and etched on it _Elexicon._

Ezekiel's picture created a toy gun with the words _Dimension Sniper._

They also didn't wake up.

Xxx

ROOM 11

Duncan was getting the same treatment.

Geoff was using the bathroom so he didn't see the light show.

The rays from the Wolf figurine hit his shoulder while the picture's rays hit his lighter.

On his lighter words started to appear they were _Flare Cannon._

As you can guess he didn't wake up either.

Xxx

In all their rooms the light finally died down.

They didn't know their Life will soon change forever tomorrow.

**Finish with the chapter. Not as long as the previous one but it fills the plot.**

**You met the main antagonist Woxrld. Yes I'm using tarot cards he name after World. I'm using the Organization 13 naming system. They take your former self name than add X than they rearrange it. Here I take words like army and use the Organization 13 system of making names. You'll meet Marxy tomorrow so stay tune.**

**By the way I did not come up with the name for the animals credits for that goes to Nick the ultima sword wielder. Next chapter is where this starts getting good. Also the animals have the power to break the 4th wall. See you next time.**


	5. Joining the Army

**Here's a reminder to all the people who read my story REVIEW. Please, I love you if you do. Anyway in this chapter the action part start so let's give it up for chapter 5. I do not own anything if I did, Ezekiel will have more development.**

**5: Joining the army.**

it was the day after and everyone was eating breakfast. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were sitting eating what was hypothetically could be called breakfast. Duncan was telling his friends about his weird dream.

"Than the wolf pounced on me, and I just woke up" Duncan said finishing his dream.

"Well that sound like a freaky dream bra" commented Geoff.

"Yeah but it was only a dream it couldn't be real" said DJ.

"Yeah well it was hyper realistic" said Duncan.

Duncan decided to stop thinking about it and just go along with his life. He immediately notices Courtney and went over to flirt with her.

Noah and Ezekiel decided not to comment on their strange dream, while Owen was too busy eating to remember.

Xxx

Maxry was meditating while holding out his blade. He was preparing for the war to start.

His bright black eyes suddenly opened than his hand glowed red.

He than said "Looks like I'm going to have to make the 1st move", than he disappeared.

Xxx

Everybody set out after Breakfast exploring the new city.

The City had everything: Amusement parks, arcade, library, parks, and fast food restaurant. You name it they have it.

The cast were in multiple different locations doing whatever they like. By the way if you're wondering about the insane fans they are still out of the dome, Chris kept the others inhabitant and the sane fans in (by sane they just want an autograph).

Xxx

Park

Ezekiel was taking a walk in the park not knowing what else to do. He saw Geoff and Bridgette doing their usual make out. Gwen was nearby sitting down and sketching in her journal. Tyler and DJ were playing football (correction DJ was curb stomping Tyler).Izzy was doing whatever Izzy does. And Noah was also sitting and reading his book. There were also other citizens just doing their regular things.

Ezekiel was wondering about his dream and he put his hand in his pocket. Inside it he found a toy gun. Ezekiel was a bit confused when he found it.

"Where did this came from eh?" he wondered.

He looks at it and saw the words _Dimension Sniper_ etched on the side.

He shrugged it off and continued walking.

Xxx

Noah was reading his book. He was also pondering his dream and what Xhano told him.

"Get a hold of yourself, it was just a silly dream" he told himself.

He turned a page on his book and found something he never saw before (he read the book multiple times) were the words _Elexicon_.

"Elexicon? Where did that come from?" Noah asked in confusion.

Xxx

Mall

A mall, a teenage girl's favorite place. That's where a majority of the female were. Lindsay and Beth checked out the salon, Katie and Sadie were at the fashion store.

Eva was in the mall's gym, while Leshawna and Heather were apparently arguing about something. Courtney on the other hand was snuggling with Duncan, while at the same time trying to look like she wasn't.

There was also the arcade where Cody and Harold were trying to get a high score in Space Defenders. Justin was checking himself out in the Mall fountain. Trent was practicing his music, and Owen was in the fast food restaurant.

"C'mon princess why don't we just make out" Duncan said to Courtney who was reluctant to do anything Duncan asked.

"Because we're not even in a relationship" Courtney replied.

"Didn't stop you from making out with me in Playa di Loser" Duncan smugly said.

"No" was Courtney's reply than she walked away.

"Dammit" cursed Duncan. Than came strolling up was Mall security.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to see if you have anything dangerous" Ordered the Security guard.

"Why me err, Rodney?" asked Duncan.

"Because I know your type, and I know you have something dangerous" answered Rodney.

Duncan was grumbling, than he noticed that the guard was on one of those Electric Scooter and saw near the bottom was a do not touch button.

Duncan smirked which causes the guard to say "Wipe that smile off your face and give up your knife and lighter".

Duncan was confused "How do you know I have those things?"

"I watch the show" the guard replied.

Duncan than take out his knife and handed it to the guard, and he pretend to drop his lighter.

"Pick that up" Rodney the guard said.

"Sure thing cop" Duncan said evilly.

He knelt down to see the button, and said "What does this button do?"

"NO NO, DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Too late Duncan pushed the button causing the guard to accelerate at the speed of sound, and then he accelerated out of the mall, but not before screaming "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PUNK!"

Duncan was too busy laughing to care than he picked up his lighter and knife (Which the guard dropped).

Than he notices something weird: on the lighter were the words _Flare Cannon._

"What's that doing there?" asked a confused Duncan.

Xxx

"I'll like the Monster size Course please" declared Owen.

This caused the waiter to say in horror "Monster size course"

The customers said in astonishment "Monster size course"

Everyone in the mall said in shock "Monster size course"

Some random dude in the bathroom says in wonder "Monster size course"

"Who ordered the monster size course" said the recently arrived manager.

"He did sir" the waiter pointed at Owen.

"Listen, in order to eat that much food is a miracle, you need to eat, 30 burgers, 30 cans of soda, and 30 packets of fries" the manager explains.

"Well bring it on baby" Owen enthusiastically said.

"All right, but you pay 5 more dollars for every burger you don't eat" the manager said.

"Bring in the course" was all Owen said.

"I know this day would come" muttered the manager, than he went to an emergency switch that says **Pull when the day comes**.

He did.

And popped out of Owen's table was 30 burgers, sodas, and fries, he immediately started eating all of it, and not even faltering.

Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor, as they saw the chubby teen eat his food, soon Owen finished with a satisfying burp.

The manager was sputtering out his words "And to think he didn't even gain any weight".

The waiter on the other hand said "I'm just surprised his wristbands didn't break".

Owen for the 1st time notices his wristbands, and he was curious where they came from.

"Where did theses come from" Owen questions, as he looks at the name _Kilo Switch_.

Xxx

The top of the clock tower

Maxry was standing on the top while channeling his power. His eyes opened up than he fired a beam at the park

Xxx

The beam hit the lake causing everybody to jump in surprise

Xxx

Maxry pointed his sword at the mall than fired another beam

Xxx

This time the beam hit the mall fountain which caused everyone to be shocked at the beam.

Xxx

Maxry than disappeared into the shadow, satisfy by what he did.

Xxx

Everybody soon started gathering around the lake curious by what just happened.

"Where did that came from eh?" wondered Ezekiel.

"I think it came from the clock tower" answered Bridgette.

"If this is another challenge from MacLean, so help me I will take his life" snarled Gwen.

Suddenly Tyler started freaking out "Somehow I doubt that, LOOK!"

Suddenly a pitch black hand rose out of the lake creeping everybody out.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things" said a scared Geoff.

"Ohh it's like Resident Evil" Izzy excitedly said.

Than the entire body leapt out of the lake, and here's what it look like: it was small with bright yellow eyes, other than that it was pure black. It hands and feet's were razors sharp with 2 antenna poking out of it head.

Noah immediately recognize what it was, and he was freaked out "Hear, Heart, Hearrr"

Gwen said "Spit it out"

"HEARTLESS!"

"You mean like in those video games my brothers plays" Gwen said also close to freaking out.

"Yes"

"Can I keep it?" asked Izzy.

"NO" was Noah's reply.

"Calm down there's only one of those eh" said Ezekiel.

Suddenly a lot of heartless popped up.

"I hate my life eh"

"MOMMY!" screamed DJ as he and everybody else run away.

Xxx

The same kind of chaos was happening in the mall everybody was running away trying to get away from the heartless.

"When I wish my video game fantasies would come true this isn't what I meant" complained Harold.

"Be careful what you wish for" said Beth.

Everybody was trying to run away from the heartless.

"Say if anybody has giant key now would be a good time to use it" said Cody.

"What do you mean by a giant key?" asked Courtney.

"That's how the main protagonist defeated the heartless using a giant key" answered Harold.

"What kind of dumb idea of a game was that?" shouted Duncan.

"It was one of the most popular games there are" said Cody.

"Why are we talking about video games? We have to get out of this whacked up place" said Leshawna.

Everybody agreed and tried to run from getting their hearts sucked out.

It should be noted that Owen was taking a nap in the restaurant and was ignored by the heartless.

Xxx

Woxrld's hideout

"HAH HAH! Look at them run" Woxrld said with glee to Maxry who was keeping a straight face.

"I know, but why aren't the legacies activating their power?" asked Maxry.

"Maybe it's because they don't know about it yet, Hah Hah it will be hilarious that they'll be killed by a simple heartless" Woxrld said.

"I'm disappointed, I wanted to test them out" said Maxry.

"Well sorry for you"

They both continued to watch the cast running away.

Xxx

The Park

Ezekiel was running away until he heard a familiar voice.

"_Ezekiel activate you armor"._

"Zeiklexe" Ezekiel said with a stunned expression "So it wasn't a dream "

"_Hell no, but WATCH OUT"_

Ezekiel was hit by a heartless and he felled back.

Bridgette yelled "Ezekiel gets back or they'll kill you".

"What do I do, what do I do" thought Ezekiel.

"_Say Henshin"_

"That's Japanese for transform" said Ezekiel.

"_How do you know?"_

"I can speak 8 languages".

Another heartless pounced on Ezekiel, but his time Ezekiel kicked it back.

"HENSHIN, HENSHIN!" Yelled Ezekiel with all his might.

"Why are you saying a cliché Japanese transformation line?" question Noah.

Nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Ezekiel said.

"_You have to say it while holding **Dimension Sniper"**_

Ezekiel got out his toy gun and practically screamed "**HENSHIN!"**

He got covered in a beam of pink and green light.

(Play your favorite transformation sequence music)

We see outer space and flying up from earth is a huge beetle. The toy gun suddenly started glowing and it hit the beetle. The beetle transforms. Its front claw glowed than turn into 2 pair of arms that got covered in armor. Its lower body transformed into 2 legs that also got covered with armor. The beetle's front body is shown that turned into a human body which also got covered in pink and green armor. Next to last the beetle's head turns into Ezekiel's head which got it covered in some sort of green helmet. Finally the toy gun split into 2 toy guns and transform into a pair of pink and green arrow guns.

Armored Ezekiel grabbed the guns than he went into a portal. He made multiple portals appear which he travel too while shooting. He finally stops and appeared in front of the camera posing.

Everybody was gaping at Ezekiel's new form. He was wearing armor in the color scheme of pink and green: His breastplate, shoulder armor, and shoes were dark pink, and the rest was green except his helmet which had a green covering and 2 antennas. In the middle of the helmet was a pitch black screen for Ezekiel to see to. He was carrying 2 guns that looked like a ring with 3 daggers sticking out of it, one longer than the other. **(1)**

"Whoa" was everybody's reaction (including Ezekiel).

"I feel like I'm watching an episode of power rangers" Noah said in astonishment.

"Wow looks at home school' Geoff said in surprise.

"Think I'll look that badass in armor?" asked Tyler.

"I doubt that" Gwen replied.

"Yeah Ezekiel is going to kick butt" Izzy excitedly said.

Ezekiel looked at himself and was gaping in shock (well you can't see him gaping),

He than said "What happened to me?"

"_You unlock your power now go and fight"_

"How?"

"_Get out your gun, and shoot like Izzy"_

Ezekiel looks at his guns than pointed it at the heartless than pressed the bottom of the guns they let out a pink bullet that immediately destroyed a heartless.

"Did I do that?" Ezekiel question

"_Yes"_

The heartless than charged at Ezekiel who got out his gun than prepared to try to fight.

Xxx

The mall

Everybody at the mall made it to the entrance only to find it locked.

"What, we're stuck in here" Heather snarled.

"I'm too young to die" said Cody.

"I'm too pretty to die" complained Justin.

"Us too" agreed Katie and Sadie

"Ugh what are we going to do?" Asked Duncan

"_Use the power of fire Duncan"_

"Cuxnand you exist?"

"_Of course I exist now take out your **Flare Cannon **and say Henshin"_

"This isn't a Japanese show" Duncan complained.

"_Do you want to die, or do you want to live?"_

"Living sound pretty good, but what do you meant by Flare Cannon"

"_Your lighter"_

"Ok, but I hope this works"

"_There's nothing else you can do"_

"Point taken, well either way I'll die"

Duncan than said aloud "Here I go"

He than started running toward the heartless causing everyone to be shocked.

"Duncan come back!" Courtney yelled.

"They'll kill you!" Beth shouted.

Duncan then took out his lighter and screamed at the top of his voice "Well here goes, **HENSHIN**" He like Ezekiel got covered in a pillar of light only this one being Black and Silver.

(Once again play your favorite transformation music)

We see a burning field of fire. Running into the fire is a wolf. The lighter gives off a beam of light that hits the wolf as it jumps into the fire. The wolf howls, than it got covered with fire. It front paws turn into armored arm, while its back leg turn into armored leg. Its body turns into a human body which got covered in armor. Finally it stood up than its head transformed into Duncan's head which got covered in a silver helmet. The lighter enlarged until it turned into a huge silver RPG missile launcher. Duncan grabbed it and than got rid of the flames surrounding him, than he shot a huge fireball toward the sky. He than looks at the camera with Flare Cannon on his shoulder, with the fireball in the background.

Duncan's transformation got the same reaction as Ezekiel: Immense gaping from everybody.

Duncan looked at himself and said "Wow"

Wow was an appropriate reaction indeed. He was wearing armor similar to Ezekiel's accept this one was bulkier and black and silver. His shoes, gloves, and breastplate were all black. Everything else was piercing silver. He also had 2 antennas sticking out of his silver helmet except his were straighter. He was carrying the huge RPG missile launcher which was silver and red.

"What happened to Duncan?" asked Courtney with a surprise looked on her face.

"I think he became a keyblade warrior" Harold said in astonishment.

"This isn't one of your video game" Heather said.

"Hello heartless, those came from video games" Cody pointed out.

"I don't get it where's Derek?" asked Lindsay

Everybody had to refrain from face palming.

Duncan than said "Okay what just happened?" 

"_You manage to unlock your powers and your weapon"_

"I look like I'm in power rangers"

"_Yeah, but on the bright side you get to kick heartless butt"_

"Well that's a bright side, but how do I work this thing?"

"_There's a trigger, and a dial"_

Duncan notice the handle of the cannon that hold a trigger, and also there was a dial currently pointing at **FIREBALL** there was also other places for the dial to turn to like **MISSILE **, or **BOMBS. **There were also many others option.

The heartless was just standing there after Duncan's transformation than when they saw Duncan point the Cannon toward them they started to attack.

Duncan fired a huge fireball that incinerated them.

"After today I'll believe anything" commented Justin.

"Well looks like it's time to be burned" said Duncan.

Everybody groaned at such a terrible pun.

"Yeah I know the pun is terrible, but it had to be said"

Duncan than ran toward to the heartless.

Xxx

Park

Ezekiel was still shooting the heartless. Turns out he was pretty good at shooting as he run past multiple enemies he shot them all. Some jumped over him, but he manage to kill them all.

"Wow I'm not this athletic" commented Ezekiel.

"_The armor increase your athletic abilities"_

"Who is he talking too?" asked Noah.

"Don't care; at least he's getting rid of the heartless" said Gwen.

"I take back all the things I said about him" Bridgette commented.

"I hope the others are alright" said DJ.

"They'll be fine" said Tyler "Better than here"

Ezekiel was about to get hit by a heartless from behind until he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" asked Geoff

Ezekiel suddenly appeared out of a portal and landed next to them.

"What happened?" he asked

"You just created a portal" Noah answered.

"_That's one of the benefits of space, you can alter most things"_

"How do portals work" asked Ezekiel

"_Think of a destination in mind, but be careful it drains your energy"_

"Okay" Ezekiel disappeared into another portal.

"Man this is exciting" Izzy said with an insane smile.

"I know" was Tyler's reply.

Ezekiel landed on top of the tree and from there he immediately started firing like crazy.

"_Say I'm firing my lasers"_

"Why?"

"_Just do it, and do it while shooting and with a maniacal smile on your face"_

"Oh fine I'M FIRIN MY LAZER!"

"That's exactly what I would do" commented Izzy.

Xxx

Mall

"WHOO, HOO!"

Duncan was firing like crazy. Fireballs, Bombs, Missiles you name it he was firing it.

"I think Duncan is enjoying this" Trent noticed.

"A little too much in my opinion" Courtney replied.

More heartless appeared, and Duncan was firing as much as he can, but there were too many.

"What do I do there's many of them and one of me"

"_Here's and idea use your firepower"_

"Hello what do you think I'm doing?"

"_No I meant use your own fire, you're the legacy of fire for a reason"._

"How?"

"_Snap your finger, or do anything else that creates friction"_

"Might as well give it a shot"

Duncan saw more heartless approaching than he snapped his finger.

The results were immediate a huge explosion appeared out of nowhere that destroyed a lot of heartless.

"Man I love this thing" Duncan said happily.

"Wow I feel like I'm watching a nuclear bomb go off" Cody commented.

"As long as that bomb doesn't hit us I don't care" Heather replied.

"_Duncan be careful you have a limited amount of energy for use of fire"_

"Alright now lets get serious" Duncan said with a maniacal chuckle.

The heartless despite their lack of emotion suddenly got scared.

"Is it wrong that I'm starting to feel pity for the heartless" Beth said also scared.

"I don't think it's wrong" Justin answered.

"I'm horrified by what Duncan might do to them" Leshawna agreed

Xxx

Park

Ezekiel was doing well, but there were too many heartless, and he was tiring.

"I doon't think I can fight more eh" Ezekiel said panting.

"If home school tires he won't be able to fight anymore" said a worried Geoff.

"If he faints we're as good as dead" said a worried Gwen.

"_Let me take over"_

"You mean you can take over my body eh?"

"_Yes but its going to change your body"_

"What doo you mean by that?"

"_Trust me if you are tired it be best if you do"_

"Alright take over my body" 

"_I can't until you touch your arm"_

"Why my arm eh?"

"_Because that's where the beast swap button is"_

"The what?"

"_Just push it"_

Ezekiel looked at his arm, and notices a tattoo of a beetle on his arm.

"How did I miss that?" he asked as he pressed it.

The effect was immediate Ezekiel was covered with a strange shadow.

A voice cried out **"Beast swap"**

The shadow grows larger and something appeared out of it that wasn't Ezekiel.

Out of the shadow was 7 feet tall, and it wore Ezekiel's armor, except the armor was more ripped showing off green with pink marking on its arm , but the weirdest thing was it had the head of a beetle, it also had a shell on its back all also green with pink marking.

"What just happened?" asked a shock Noah.

"I don't know" answered DJ.

"What happened to Ezekiel" asked Bridgette.

The beetle looked at himself and said "**Well this is awesome, now heartless face the wrath of Zeiklexe"**

"_Did you really have to say all that eh"_

"**Yes"**

"**Well look like pain for all heartless because here we go"**

Zeiklexe charged at the heartless destruction evidently on his mind.

Xxx

Mall

"How many of these guys are there?" asked Duncan.

There were plenty of heartless left, seems no matter how many time Duncan snapped or fire they always come back.

"_I warned you about using too much energy LOOK OUT!"_

Duncan tried to dodge from a heartless swipe, but was too slow and sluggish and he got hit.

"Look like Duncan is now getting beat up" Eva said while raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon if Duncan tires he's doom for sure" said a frantic Harold.

Duncan was thinking "Damn it, he's right, I'm getting tired, and there's plenty of these shadow morons left"

"_You can switch out with me"_

"I can do that?"

"_Sure all you have to do is press the wolf tattoo on your chest, and I'll take the playing field"_

Duncan looked at his chest to see the tattoo and he pressed it considering the lack of option.

He was covered in fire from his head to toe and his _Flare Cannon _disappeared.

A voice cried out "**Beast Swap"**

Before the others could react the fire disappeared and standing where Duncan once was he wasn't there.

Standing there was some one who wore Duncan's armor except there was no helmet or gauntlet.

Where the helmet once was, was a wolf head with the gauntlet being replaced by 2 wolves like hands, the wolf was piercing silver with a black Mohawk similar to Duncan. He also had a silver tail with the end being pitch black.

"**Look like it's time for me to join the party"** said the Wolf with a smile on his face.

"This is seriously starting to get weird" Trent said holding his head.

Inside the wolf's head Duncan was there

"_What the hell did you do?"_

"**I took over, and take your beast power to maximum turning you into a wolf"**

"_Alright this is weird, is this how you feel?"_

"**Yes"**

"_Okay now go and kick the heartless butt"_

"**Alright" **than the wolf looked at the heartless and said with a sadistic smile "**Nice to meet you my name is Cuxnand now who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"**

He roared and pounced toward the Heartless.

Xxx

Park

Zeiklexe was tearing heartless to heartless. He was either ramming into them or tearing them apart with his mouth pincers. He was flying at top speed and no heartless could penetrate his shell.

"I feel like I'm watching an anime" said Noah.

"Tell me about it" agreed Bridgette.

"Smash, cut, punch do whatever you want Zeke" cheered Izzy.

Now back to the fight. Zeiklexe didn't have Ezekiel's space powers, but he was strong enough to defeat all the heartless, but even more popped up.

"_How do we kill these things eh?" asked Ezekiel._

"**1st tell me are you energized again?"**

"_Yeah I think so"_

"**Good, now prepare to regain control because I'm switching out"**

"_Got it"_

Zeiklexe shouted out "**HUMAN SWAP!"**

Zeiklexe disappeared in a shadow and stepped out of the shadow was Ezekiel in his armor.

"Okay now what eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"_Kill some more heartless, and I'll tell you"_

Ezekiel sighed as he took _Dimension Sniper _and once again started shooting all the heartless while activating his portal in order to get as much range as possible.

"_You know space could do more than create portals, it could also alter gravity"_

Ezekiel decided to follow Zeiklexe's advice and alter the gravity around the heartless to be very heavy.

The effect was immediate; the heartless was crushed by the heavy gravity.

He than decided to make the gravity very light which causes the remaining heartless to float into space where they'll be forever.

"_Ezekiel now, look at your gun"_

Ezekiel did just that and found instead of the gun's name he instead founds new words.

"What do these words mean eh" asked Ezekiel

"_Your ultimate attack"_

"My ultimate attack?"

"_Must you repeat every word I say? Here why don't I tell you how to use your powers, and you do it okay?"_

"Okay"

Zeiklexe explained and the prairie boy wasn't surprised, today he saw too many weird things in order to be surprised.

"_You know what to do?"_

"I think so"

"_Good because it's about time for the heartless to start running away if they value their lives"_

Ezekiel than shouted out "HERE I GO **ULTIMATE ATTACK: SPACE!"**

What happened next was extremely cool. Ezekiel jumped into a portal and he suddenly appeared floating in mid air than he took _Dimension Sniper_ and he combines the 2 guns together. They form into one big gun that Ezekiel pointed at the heartless. He charged the gun, and where he pointed a portal appeared and multiple portals appeared around all the heartless. Also multiple heartless suddenly have no more gravity as they began floating. Finally Ezekiel said "**DIMENSIONAL LASER"**HE Shot a huge beam of pink energy that ripped inside the portal that it was pointed at. The Laser goes through all the portals there. Vaporizing all the heartless at such a fast pace they didn't recover to create more. When all the heartless were gone the laser finally stops.

Ezekiel floated down and the armor finally went away as it disappeared.

He than said "I never had such an intense moment in my life" he tried to get up but he couldn't for he was too tired

Xxx

Mall

"Take this and some of that" yelled Cuxnand. He was kicking and scratching the heartless, he was also biting multiple of them.

"Wow Duncan became really scary" Katie said while hugging Sadie.

"That's Duncan, but Duncan was a human" Lindsay said.

"Girl you seriously need to… Hey wait a minute where's Owen?" asked Leshawna.

Everybody saw no sign of the big guy.

"Is he alright?" asked a worried Beth.

"I think I saw him taking a nap in the restaurant" Lindsay answered.

"He's taking a nap while we're stuck here" said an astonished Courtney.

"That's Owen" said a bored Harold.

Let's stop the chit chat and move onto the fight. Cuxnand was destroying the heartless without mercy, and it was easy, but the heartless had strength in numbers, and sooner or later Cuxnand has to stop.

"_Got any idea to get rid of these things once and for all?" asked Duncan_

"**I know just what to do, but you need to be in control in order to do so"**

"_Alright swap out"_

"**Okay HUMAN SWAP"**

Cuxnand got covered in flame, and out of the flame came Duncan.

"Hey wolfy boy how do we get rid of these things?"

"_Keep snapping your finger I'll tell you when to stop"_

Duncan did just that, and he snapped his finger causing multiple fire explosions.

Duncan than got our _Flare Cannon _and switch it missile mode. He fired missile after missile waiting for Cuxnand to say ready.

"_Okay ready, take a look at **Flare Cannon's **dial"_

Duncan saw the dial and it had a new option to turn into.

"What the? These words look like they came out of Harold's comic books"

"_I'll ask again do you want to live or do you want to die?"_

Duncan sighed "I want to live"

"_Than say the incantation I tell you"_

And he explained how to use the incantation.

Duncan than looked at the remaining Heartless and he shouted out **"ULTIMATE ATTACK: FIRE"**

The delinquent turned the dial to the final option, and he planted _Flare Cannon _on the ground through the firing hole. The cannon changed for the handle went straight up and turned around multiple times. The cannon opened up in half being connected by a strange rod shaped machine. The rod had red holes in it and the holes were taken in heat energy. Duncan grabbed the handle and said **"Feel the wrath of the inferno **_**PYRO GENOCIDE"**_. He pushed down the handle reconnecting the cannon and it let out a huge orb of fire that covered Duncan, than it expands fast destroying all the heartless, causing eruptions from the ground, and explosions. This happened so fast that the heartless couldn't regroup, and the rest was finished by a satisfying explosion.

Duncan than fell to his knee with his armor disappearing and he said "Well that was officially one of the best and worst experiences of my life".

He than fell down not losing consciousness, but not getting up.

Xxx

Woxrld's hideout

Woxrld was angry to say the least.

"Unbelievable we sent heartless after heartless, but they didn't even falter"

Maxry wasn't surprised at his master anger, but he himself was full of glee.

He said "Good now I can fight".

Woxrld looked at him and said "Not yet, let's give them one more surprise, or should I say a boss heartless"

Maxry nodded, and he channel the same amount of power used to create endless heartless and created 2 new boss and sent them to the park.

Xxx

Park

Ezekiel had to face killer Heartless now he needed a rest, and he couldn't get up.

"Somebody help me eh?" he said weakly.

DJ went over and help picked Ezekiel up and saw that prairie boy was perfectly fine other than high exhaustion.

"Dude are you alright?" asked a concerned Geoff.

"I think so" Ezekiel replied.

"Wow that was something out of fiction what just happened to yo" Noah commented.

"Can you move anything?" asked Gwen.

"My arm only" Ezekiel answered.

"Well looks like you're going to be alright after a long rest" Bridgette said with a reassuring smile.

Ezekiel slowly nodded, but before he could take a nap Zeiklexe interrupted

"_I hate to interrupt, but we're not finished yet"_

"What now?"

"_Have you ever played video games?"_

"My parents never let me" 

"_That's sad, but you should know that the end of every level there's a boss or the strongest enemy of that level, and I think the boss is coming now"._

Ezekiel sincerely wishes that Zeiklexe was wrong, but tough luck, because another beam hit the lake.

"Oh come on" Tyler complained.

"Another heartless invasion" Noah complained.

"Well look like more butt kick time Zekey" Izzy grinned, but it falters when she saw Ezekiel wasn't moving so well.

"Guys its not a lot of heartless its one big one eh" Ezekiel gravely said.

"I see your point, because look" DJ said.

He pointed toward the lake and rising from it was a huge heartless.

Noah immediately recognized it and said "The Storm Rider? Can we catch a break?"

The Storm Rider was a large blue dragon with a long, curled tail and twisted, yellow spikes lining its back. Its wings are actually long, five-fingered hands with ornate webbing between the fingers. Each finger sports a short, white claw and the webbing is decorated by a swirling pattern. The Storm Rider let out a huge roar.

Ezekiel took one look at the giant heartless and said "Oh Dear".

It roared again and it flew toward them.

Xxx

Mall

Everybody was checking to see if Duncan was alright, and some of them were relived to see he was alright.

"Looked like he pulled a lot of muscle" Eva observed

"How do you know?" asked Cody.

She shrugged and said "I work out, and it happens to me sometime"

Courtney was looking over Duncan just to be sure he was alright "Duncan are you okay?"

"I will be if you give me a kiss" Duncan responded.

Courtney rolled her eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I feel better now" Duncan immediately said.

"Yeah, but you still can't get up" Harold noticed.

"The only thing I can do is move my arm" Duncan said.

"_Really because you're going to need them"_

"What now Cuxnand?"

"_Tell me what happens at the end of every level of video games?"_

"They get whatever they want"

"_Yes, but they have to defeat a boss which you haven't done"_

"Are you kidding me? We have to deal with more"

"_Well one more technically, but a really powerful one more"_

Duncan than looked at everybody, and said "Guys I don't think I'm finished" 

Before the others could respond huge beam of light hit the mall center and something started to appear out of a shadow.

"This won't end well" said a scared Justin.

"I agree" said Heather.

Rising out of the shadow was a huge heartless. It was covered in armor and was huge. Its Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped and is violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and light black additives. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilacs, segmented finger.

This time Harold and Cody recognized and both hugged each other in fear "It's the Guard Armor" they shouted out.

Duncan took one look and said "Oh Fuc…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**How was the chapter? Was it action packed or not enough? The guard armor was from Kingdom hearts1 and the Storm Rider is from Kingdom Hearts 2. I took the description from the Kingdom heart wiki so look it up if you're curious what they look like. Also each Total Drama Character have their own finisher because I thought it would be cool, what did you think of Pyro Genocide and Dimensional Laser. Please review and next chapter we'll see Noah and Owen. Also one more thing**

**1: Duncan and Ezekiel armor basically look like the Keyblade armor from Kingdom heart Birth by Sleep. Duncan's resembles Terra's armor while Ezekiel's armor resembles Ventus. Look it up and replace the color for Terra's armor to be black and silver for Duncan, and Ventus's armor to be Pink and green for Ezekiel. I gave Ezekiel and Duncan armor colors because of the following reasons. I'm a pokemon fan and the space pokemon is pink, and Ezekiel is green because it's his favorite color according to his total dram world tour profile. Duncan's favorite color is silver according to his profile and black because its suit him. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Joining the Army part 2

**If I write a lot I'll make it to 100,000 thousands words that is my goal. My next goal is acknowledgement from lots of fanfic writer, or to get a TV trope page. If I accomplish the above 2 goals I might just get more reviews. Hopefully I can accomplish this. Anyway on to the story, and hopefully you'll consider it epic.**

_**Last time on Total Drama Legacy**_

_It was a calm beautiful day and the Legacies were either at the Park or the Mall, but all was not well as the demon of the army Maxry decided to send an endless invasion of heartless to both locations. Luckily the Legacy of fire: Duncan and the legacy of space: Ezekiel unlocked their powers and managed to defeat the heartless. However Maxry had one trick up his sleeve and created the Guard Armor and the Storm Rider 2 very powerful heartless. Unfortunately for the legacies the ones who activated their powers are exhausted and they can't move a muscle. Can they survive?_

**Joining the Army part 2**

**The park**

Storm Rider spread its wing and flew toward them.

"Let get out of here" yelled Geoff.

The others tried running away, but Storm Rider created Lightning that blocked the entrance of the park.

"We're stuck in here? Oh Come on!" yelled Gwen.

Bridgette looked at Ezekiel and said "Ezekiel can you move anything that can help us?"

"I don't know" he answered.

Zeiklexe said in Ezekiel's head _"Ezekiel you could directly go to Beast Form"_

"I can?"

"_Yeah all you have to do is touch your arm, and say Henshin"_

"Okay I'll give it a shot eh"

"DJ let me down" Ezekiel told the gentle giant.

"But you'll be hurt" DJ protested.

"Trust me, I knoo what I'm doing eh"

DJ obeyed and Ezekiel barely managed to stand up as he touched his arm and said weakly _"Henshin"_

(Play your favorite transformation music)

This time we saw the endless space. Floating is an abandoned piece of armor. A silhouette of a beetle suddenly went inside the armor and it began to start shaking. It expands and the arms ripped apart to reveal insect like arms with the colors of a pink outline while being green. Its helmet torn apart to reveal a beetle head that glared at the camera with glowing pink eyes. It ripped apart its top armor to reveal a hard shell and it looked at the camera with a glare.

"**Alright Ezekiel get some rest I'll handle Storm Rider" **Zeiklexe told his legacy.

Inside his Zeiklexe's head Ezekiel nodded and drifts off into unconsciousness.

"**Hmm, I should have told him that if he's unconscious that my power is weakened, but he needed his rest. If I'm lucky I might be able to beat this freak of nature" **Zeiklexe thought to himself.

He than looked at the massive heartless and told it "**Alright ugly time to meet ME Zeiklexe Guardian of Space".**

Both Zeiklexe and the dragon glared each other down and charged against each other.

Xxx

**Mall**

"WAKE UP!" Courtney was shaking Duncan frequently.

"I'm still awake women" complained Duncan.

"Oh than…STAND UP"

"How? I'm all beaten up by those stupid heartless, and you expect me to take no another one?"

"Well you better heal fast because the Guard Armor is coming" said a frantic Harold.

The Guard Armor was coming up, and although it has no emotion murderess things were obviously on its mind.

Cuxnand than said in Duncan's head _"Hey punk here's an idea: let me take control by touching your chest and saying Henshin"_

Duncan wasn't even going to bother commenting.

He stands up, albeit weakly, and he touched his chest and said "Henshin"

(Bring on the transformation music)

The burning field is there and curling around an abandoned piece of armor. The armor suddenly got possessed by a wolf silhouette, and it stood up. Its helmet and gauntlet broke apart revealing a wolf with silver fur and a black Mohawk. It looked at the sky and howled not being bothered by the flames.

"**Yo Punk let me handle this and you get a nice nap" **Cuxnand told Duncan.

Duncan was about to retort but the exhaustion was too much and he fainted.

"**Guard Armor, are you afraid of the big bad wolf? Well bad luck to you if you are." **Cuxnand howled and pounced on the Guard Armor.

Xxx

**Park**

Zeiklexe dodged another lightning bolt.

It was going on like this for a while, both Zeiklexe and Storm Rider weren't let the other attack, thus causing an endless loop. Not to mention Zeiklexe isn't strong enough without Ezekiel being conscious.

"**Does this thing have any weakness" **Zeiklexe wondered aloud.

Noah overheard and yelled "its horns or you can destroy its wings!"

Zeiklexe consider how to hit its wings, since it is suicide to hit the horns straight on. Than the Storm Rider suddenly decided on a nosedive to hit the giant beetle, but Zeiklexe easily dodge and got a clear view of the wing. He stopped for a second not believing his luck, and dived for an attack.

He got on the Heartless's back and started ramming into the wings, and the horns.

The effect was immediate as the Storm Rider howled in pain and it shake off Zeiklexe.

Tyler looked at Noah and asked "How do you know all this?"

Noah rolled his eyes and said "It's from a video game, one of the most popular I might add, and so off course I played it and know how to defeat it".

S.R. (I'm calling Storm Rider that now) flowed over everybody and dropped bombs.

"RUN FOR COVER!" yelled DJ

Everybody narrowly escaped the bombs, and once again Zeiklexe managed to get on S.R. back when it was distracted.

This time he punched the horns as fast as he can, thus causing intense damage to the Heartless.

S.R. shook off Zeiklexe off and roared this time it changed colors to Red and yellow having a more flame like appearance, but still being able to control lightning.

"**Look like this freak of nature is getting serious, because good so am I" **Zeiklexe charged at S.R. Getting ready to vanquish it

Xxx

**Mall**

Cuxnand was slashing at the Guard Armor, but the Armor kept on defending with its Hammerlegs.

Cuxnand than said **"If you think you're going to win you bucket of scrap metal you're dead wrong" **

In response the Guard Armor hit him with its Hammerlegs.

Cuxnand growled and snuck up behind and manage to land a hit on G.A.

If it could talk it probably would've yelled out in pain.

It than retaliated by using its disembodied torso to spin around thus causing a huge windstorm backing Cuxnand into a wall.

Cuxnand growled in anger and this time went all out.

He managed to dodge all of G.A. attacks and managed to hit it head on with multiple critical hits.

When he slashed its head it suddenly started glowing and went from purple to white.

"**Damn it he's getting serious. Well more butt kicking for me"**

Cuxnand howled than charged at a now white Guard Armor.

Xxx

**Park**

Zeiklexe was hit by another lightning bolt.

He yelled in pain and snarled (As much as you can if you have pincers for mouth)

At 1st the battle was in either's favor, than it was Zeiklexe's favor, now it was in the Storm Rider's favor.

Apparently getting serious was very bad as the S.R. strength was multiplied. Zeiklexe managed to land a few hits, but not that many. If Ezekiel was conscious he could've taken over. Ezekiel's portals would've come in handy in a time like this.

Noah was noticing the losing battle and said "Anybody thinking we're going to die?"

Everybody else immediately raised their hands.

"Good than it wasn't just me".

Zeiklexe suddenly had an idea and landed on the ground. The Storm Rider took the bait and nosedive. Zeiklexe saw it coming and rolled over the moment S.R. was going to make contact. This got the result he was hoping for as the S.R. got stuck in the ground.

Zeiklexe took his chance and rammed as hard as he can into Storm Rider's stomach causing it to yell in pain. It roared and manages to escape from the ground.

Zeiklexe suddenly rammed into it thinking he can beat it with one last hit, but the S.R. saw it coming and dodged.

Than it roared again, but this roar was different as it started glowing in the same aura as Duncan and Ezekiel had when they activated their attack.

"**Oh No" **Zeiklexe said when he realized what was happening.

Zeiklexe was trapped in a field of electrical energy and he couldn't escape.

Storm Rider started collecting energy from its horns and something started to appear.

Zeiklexe desperately started to find a way and ran backwards to try and see…

Too late

Storm Rider unleashed a huge beam of electrical energy that hit Zeiklexe dead on.

He screamed as a million volt of electrical energy flowed in his body and the electrical field disappeared.

He was hit all the way to sky than he started falling down reverting back into a unconsciousness Ezekiel.

"I was right, we're doom" said a bored Noah.

"I think we have to start running" said Gwen in the same bored tone.

"I believe that is wise" commented Bridgette in a bored voice.

Everybody run away screaming (DJ picked up Ezekiel) running from the insane heartless.

Xxx

**Mall**

"**I HATE THIS STUPID THING!" **yelled Cuxnand.

No matter how hard Cuxnand tried he couldn't land a hit on the now white Guard Armor. It kept on separating itself when Cuxnand was about to land a hit.

Cuxnand was getting angry, than he noticed something.

There was a display of super glue next to him (Guaranteed to glue anything) and he got a mischievous idea.

He went inside the store and came out with a huge bottle of super glue connected to a leaf blower.

"What is he doing?" asked a confused Cody.

The Guard Armor put itself back together to see Cuxnand with a leaf blower connected to super glow, and if it had a face it would've been confused.

Cuxnand smirked and pointed at G.A. and said **"Thank you for putting yourself together, now it is easier to do this"**.

He turned it on and instead of wind the G.A. got hit with lot of extra strength glue.

It tried to separate itself again, but found that it couldn't due to being stuck together.

Cuxnand throw away the glue and blower and went all out on G.A.

G.A. tried to separate, but it couldn't and it couldn't move at all due to being stuck to the floor.

This made Guard Armor an easy target and Cuxnand got a lot of hits on it, and it couldn't even retaliate.

Than Cuxnand landed one last devastating punch and the Guard Armor collapsed into pieces.

Everybody started celebrating except Harold.

"Why aren't you happy?" asked Beth.

Harold was scratching his head obviously confused "I have this feeling that we're not finished yet"

Cuxnand looked at the rest and said happily "**Well look like this clown is being sent back to the junkyard"**

Suddenly the pieces behind Cuxnand were suddenly floating, but Cuxnand wasn't noticing.

"**I punched him there, and he had me but I finally defeated him…" ** Cuxnand noticed everybody's scared look and with a bored tone asked **"That piece of scrap metal is right behind me isn't he?" **

Everybody nodded.

Cuxnand turned around and saw what the guard armor, but the Opposite Armor

The Opposite Armor was the Guard Armor, body upside down. Its hammerlegs turn into hammerarms. While its feet is now its claw gauntlet. It head visor opened up revealing a face of a heartless. It looked at Cuxnand with its now visible eye and glowed in a strange aura. It once again started shifting into huge cannon, and started charging up.

Cuxnand got scared than he jumped behind the O.A. thinking he be safe, but he was proven wrong when the O.A. simply twirled around and fired a beam if violet light.

Cuxnand saw it and said **"Oh FU…" **

He was hit with the powerful beam of violet light, and crashed into the mall wall near the others.

Cuxnand reverts back to an unconscious Duncan, and fall to the ground.

Xxx

**Woxrld's Hideout**

"The heartless may have failed, but the Storm Rider and The Opposite Armor will kill them for sure" said a happy Woxrld.

Secretly Maxry was unhappy as he really wanted to fight the legacies, and was hoping another one would unlock their powers. He was not disappointed.

Xxx

**Park**

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR COVER!" Yelled a frantic Geoff.

Everybody dodged another lightning bolt from a rampaging Storm Rider.

"HOW DO WE GET RID OF THAT THING!" yelled Tyler.

"If Zekey wakes up maybe we'll survive" suggested Izzy.

"Even if he does he'll be too tired" Bridgette said.

"What do we do?" asked a frantic Noah.

"_You mean what you should do?" _said Xhano.

"Xhano, you're real"

"_If Zeiklexe was real of course I'm real"_

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Take out **Elexicon **and say what Ezekiel said"_

"You mean Henshin?"

"_Whatever"_

Noah was considering the options and took out his book and said "Henshin"

Nothing happened.

"_You have to say it where the words say **Elexicon **genius**"**_

Noah frantically turned pages until he found the right one and he yelled **"HENSHIN" **he got covered in a pillar of blue and purple light.

(You know what to put on)

This time we see an endless barrage of glowing meteor, with Noah's favorite book floating in the center. Flying into the center was a raven that dodged the meteor. The book turned to a certain page and let out a beam of light that hit the raven. The raven screeched and started glowing. It opened up its wings and they turn into 2 pair of human arm that got covered in armor. It let down its talon which turns into legs that were equipped with armor. Its body disappeared into a regular armored body. Its head glowed, than turned into Noah's head, and he got covered in a purple helmet. He grabbed the _Elexicon _and it transformed into a larger book with the words Black Magic etched on it. He looked into the book and his hand glowed a rainbow color. He shoots a barrage of elemental attack toward the sky and landed don the ground. He looks at the camera with the attack falling down in the background.

"Well this is new" commented Noah.

New was an understatement. Noah was covered in armor similar to Ezekiel's except his was blue and purple. He was holding his book except it was now bigger and has multiple strange designs on it.

"That's the 2nd time that happened" exclaimed Izzy.

"And by Noah of all people" commented Gwen.

"That hurts" said Noah dryly.

"_Now that we're done with this amusing conversation can you now kill that huge dragon" _asked Xhano.

"Wha…" he was hit by a lightning bolt.

He was thrown back and he started looking through his book, and found a spell he think could work.

He chanted "_freeze my enemies to the bone: Blizzard"_

He pointed his hand at the Storm Rider and his hand glowed light blue. The S.R. suddenly got hit by ice cold beam and he was damaged.

Noah than said "Well I like where this is going"

"_Good if you do, because can you please kill that thing"_

"Gladly"

Noah charged at the Storm Rider.

Xxx

**Mall (1 hour earlier)**

Instead of seeing the others we see a sleeping Owen.

"_Owen, Owen WAKE UP!"_

"AUGH did I miss band practice"

"_No you moron you were asleep, while everybody was assaulted by the heartless"_

"Oh so who are you?"

"_I'm Xenwo the bear from your dream"_

"Really you were in my dream?"

Xenwo had to stop himself from committing suicide, and he yelled "_YES I WAS IN YOUR DREAM! NOW GO AND FIGHT THE HEARTLESS"_

"How?"

"_Take your 2 feet and walk"_

"Do I have to?" complained Owen.

"_YES! NOW GO"_

Owen groaned and he practically crawled.

Xenwo than said _"It'll be a miracle everybody wouldn't be dead by the time we get there"_

(An hour later)

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" yelled Courtney

The Opposite Armor was closing in on the contestant. They were pretty much doom the moment Duncan fainted.

"Somebody do something!" yelled Beth.

"Does anybody have any idea on what to do?" asked a frantic Cody.

"I have one" said a somber Harold "Close your eyes so you don't se it coming"

Everyone did just that and the O.A. was about to hit them until it was interrupted

"Hey"

The Opposite Armor turned around to see Owen who was tired.

"Owen you got here" said Justin.

"You mean you just woke up?" asked Heather incredulously.

"Actually it was one hour" corrected Owen.

"It took you 1 hour just to walk a short distance?" asked Trent.

"That's just sad" commented Eva.

"Yeah so what's going on…? GREAT CANADIAN CHEESE WHAT IS THAT!"

"You just noticed the Opposite Armor" asked Cody.

The Opposite Armor noticed Owen and he started walking toward him.

"Augh please have mercy" pleaded Owen

"_Owen you know what to do"_

"Right gotcha" Owen turned toward O.A. and he got down on his knee and begged 'Please don't hurt me" 

Everybody faced palm

"_Clearly I underestimated you" _grumbled Xenwo _"Just scream Henshin at the top of your lungs"_

Owen than asked "Why?"

"_Just do it and do it while holding out your wristbands LOOK OUT"_

Owen was crushed by the Opposite Armor hammerarms, but he was hardly affected due to all his fat.

"Mommy"

Maybe just a little

"_Wow I'm impressed, but cut the theatrics and scream Henshin"_

Owen held out his wristband and said "Uhh **Henshin**"

He was covered in a pillar of light that was light green, and white.

(Do I even have to say it?)

It was inside a stomach. Floating in the center was _Kilo Switch_ who started glowing. A bear than appeared out of nowhere. The wristbands let out a beam of light that hits the bear. The bear held out its claw which turns into a pair of fat arms. So does its hind legs and body which turn human like (also fat). Its head was transformed into Owen's head which barely got covered in a white helmet. The wristband turn into a pair of gauntlet that covered Owen's hands. Owen than let out a giant burp and looks at the camera

"Great mother of spaghetti what happened to me?" Owen asked as he looks at himself.

Owen's armor was a bit weird. It seems to fit Owen's fat figure but it didn't seem comfortable. It was light green and white.

"It feels uncomfy"

"_Why don't you adjust your weight to about 250 lbs it would be more comfortable"_

Owen thought of 250 lbs and suddenly his body changed. He became skinnier, just went down to plump level. The armor fitted him more comfortably.

"How did I do that?"

"_You're the legacy of body for a reason"_

"You mean I can make myself skinnier?"

"_You can go all the way to 1 lbs"_

"That's all I can do?"

"_You can also take your hand and make it bigger"_

Owen than looked at his hand and thought about adding a lot of weight to it. It suddenly grows to a size of a microwave.

"Whoa"

The Opposite Armor suddenly appeared and it punched with its Hammerarms. Acting on instincts Owen suddenly punched out with his enlarged fist.

The fist backed the Hammerarms into O.A.'s face causing it to fall back.

Owen looked at his back to normal fist and exclaimed "Yeah bring it on baby"

The Opposite Armor got back up and it glared with murderous intent.

"Sorry for hitting you" Owen said nervously chuckling.

It than ran at Owen.

Owen than said in slow motion "Oh No"

He than started running away from the angry Opposite Armor.

Xxx

**Park**

The Storm Rider howled in pain when it got hit by fire spell.

It let out a huge barrage of electrical shockwave, but Noah used Warp, another spell, to dodge it.

"I can't believe I had trouble beating you in the game" remarked Noah.

S.R. glared and it charged at Noah.

Noah saw it coming and chanted _"Make my enemies no longer see: Blind"_

The Storm Rider suddenly couldn't see out of his eyes and missed Noah completely.

"Ohh so close…Not"

S.R. suddenly went berserk and sent lightning everywhere.

Noah couldn't cast a spell in time and he was hit.

"Ow, now I know how people feel when you get hit by lightning"

Storm Rider could see again and charged at Noah.

Noah let it get closed, than he used warp again to get on its back.

S.R. roared and tried to shake Noah off, but the boy genius held on and cast another spell "_Take away strength and give it to me: Drain"_

Noah's hand glowed light pink and he holds on to Storm Rider's horns. Its horns also started glowing light pink. The Storm Rider roared in pain as its energy was slowly starting to disappear.

"Yeah now I like doing this" exclaimed Noah.

"How is he able to do all this and still be able to hold on to his book?" questions Gwen.

The Storm Rider finally managed to shake Noah off and he this time let out a barrage of bombs from above.

Noah couldn't compose himself and was hit by the bombs.

He stands up with smoke rising from his body, and he said "I officially decided I hate my life"

He than glared at Storm Rider and opened _Elexicon _to another page.

"Hmm how can I beat this thing?" he asked himself, than he brightened up and said "I know water conducts electricity"

Noah than looked at a certain spell and said _"Wash away the remains of my foe: Water"  
><em>

His hand glowed blue and he blasted a powerful beam of water at S.R. .

It was in extreme pain, when its got blasted by water.

Although it took massive damage it was still alive.

"Man you're hard to beat, but you're still not fast enough"

Storm Rider growled and charged at super sonic speed.

"Probably should've kept my mouth shut"

Xxx

**Mall**

"This is sad and amusing at the same time" commented Eva

The thing that was sad and amusing was that O.A. is chasing Owen and he's acting like a scaredy cat.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME1"

The Opposite Armor than hit Owen in the back causing him to fly straight out of the mall.

"AUGGH!" Owen screamed as he was blown straight out of the mall.

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

Chef was arguing with a deliveryman and next to them was a giant slingshot.

"For the last time maggot, we didn't order a giant slingshot" said a frustrated Chef.

"I have a receipt and it says to deliver to the clock tower" argued the Delivery man.

Chef was about to retort until he heard a scream.

It was Owen who was still flying and he crashed into the rubber part of the slingshot. It pulled back and fired Owen back into the direction of the mall.

"Does that happens a lot?" asked a flabbergasted Delivery man.

"Yup"

Xxx

**Mall**

The Opposite Armor was taking in his victory until a still screaming Owen crashed into him.

O.A. immediately falls to pieces.

"Did I win?" asked Owen

"_No, but you made it madder"_

It rearranged itself back to its Opposite Armor form and glared at Owen.

"Sorry" Owen said nervously chuckling

O.A. dislocates his right leg and grabbed Owen.

"Not good, not….good" said a Choking Owen.

"_Make yourself heavier, but keep your body mass"_

"How..i..do..that?"

"_Think yourself as heavier, but keep the same mass"_

Owen than made himself 500 lbs without changing his body mass, and it was too heavy, so the O.A. dropped Owen on its other feet.

Needless to say it hurts.

It tried to re lift its leg, but Owen was too heavy for him to do so, so it took its Hammerarms and hit Owen again.

With Owen being so heavy it was only strong enough to get him off of O.A. feet.

It one again glared at Owen, and it started glowing.

"What's it doing?"

"_OWEN GET OUT OF THERE NOW"_

Owen went back to his regular weight and he tried to run away, but the O.A. already rearranged itself into cannon mode and started charging its laser.

"_Owen listen to my idea"_

Owen nodded and when Xenwo explained his idea he stand still and faced the O.A. cannon mode.

"Owen get out of there" warned Harold.

Even if Owen tried it would've been too late, for the O.A. fired a huge beam of energy.

Owen gritted his teeth and let it come his way, and the beam let out a huge flash of light blinding everyone.

The Opposite Armor rearranged itself back to regular self and everybody opened their eyes.

"Owen?" asked a nervous Beth.

Suddenly a speeding blur jumped up and kicked the Opposite Armor in the face causing its head to be knocked off its body.

The blur went down and revealed itself. It wore Owen's armor, but it was much skinnier and shorter and one of its leg was big, than it shrink back to a normal size leg.

"Who are you?" asked a confused Heather.

The new figure looked at the others and pointed at him and said "Guys its me. Don't you recognize me?"

"Owen" everyone said flabbergasted.

"What happened to you?" asked Justin

"I don't know? A voice inside my head told me to lose my mass and become faster"

"You're hearing things" said Courtney.

"Maybe, I don't know. By the way what happened to the big scary monster?"

"I think its right behind you" answered Lindsay.

"Wha…" Owen didn't get too finished as he was crushed by an angry O.A. and do to his lack of fat at the time it hurts. Badly.

Everybody cringed at Owen's misfortune.

"_Owen are you okay?"_

"I think I broke everything"

"_Wait a minute and you'll be okay"_

Owen did and he found that he was okay.

"I can get use to this" exclaimed Owen

"_Good because the O.A. is still mad"_

Owen saw the mad O.A. and he started running away fast

Xxx

**Park**

"_Scathe"_

Noah fired a beam at the Storm Rider, but it dodged it.

"What's it going to take to get rid of that thing?"

"_I could take over" _suggested Xhano

"Why?"

"_I want my screen time"  
><em>

"You're what?"

"_Never you mind, just touch your shoulder on the raven"_

Noah looked at his right shoulder too see a tattoo of a raven and pressed it.

Noah got covered in a rainbow aura and a voice rang out **"BEAST SWAP!"**

The aura disappeared and in Noah's place is a huge raven. Its arm and legs show claws and talons, and its back was opened up to show its midnight black wings.

The raven looked at Storm Rider and said **"Time to say bye bye Storm Rider because I'm Xhano your worst nightmare"**

Xhano charged at Storm Rider with the same super sonic speed.

Xxx

**Mall**

"HOW DO I BEAT THIS CRAZY THING?" yelled Owen

Owen was still skinny and he was using his speed to dodge O.A. attack

"_I can take over if you like"_

"What do you mean by? OW" Owen was crashed again

"_If you're sick of getting hurt I could take over" _suggested Xenwo

"Do I have to touch my stomach?" asked Owen

"_How did you know that?"_

"There's a bear on my stomach, and I thought it meant you"

"_That was actually pretty smart of you"_

"Aw thanks…NOT AGAIN…OW!" Owen was once again crushed by the Opposite Armor

"_Wow your luck is just terrible"_

Owen than pressed his stomach on the bear tattoo and he glowed an aura of light green, with a voice shouting **"Beast Swap"**

It disappeared and in Owen's place is a Huge Bear that was quadruped it had sharp black claws and yellow fur and it was glaring at O.A.

"**My name is Xenwo blah blah blah let's fight" **and Xenwo charged.

Xxx

**Park (You guys are probably sick of my constant switching of scenes)**

Xhano tackled Storm Rider right in the stomach, and clawed its horn.

Storm Rider roared and fired another electrical shot from his wings and Xhano dodged again obviously unfazed.

It was going on like that for a while, Xhano rammed and Storm Rider shoots, but only Xhano Is able to land a hit.

"**I apologies, but I'm too strong for you"**

Storm Rider than dived bombed into Xhano so quickly that the only thing Xhano could do is held out his talons and grabbed on to Storm Rider's horn.

Storm Rider crashed Xhano into the ground and cause massive damage

"_Too strong my leg" _Noah said in Xhano's head

Xhano shrugged, but a look of fear crossed his face when he saw he was surrounded by an electrical barrier and saw Storm Rider charging up its horn for its Thunder cannon.

"**Okay I'm switching out"**

"_Why me?"_

"**You play the game you know what to do"**

"_Fine here's my idea"_

Xhano listened and he charged at an electrically charged Storm Rider.

"What's he doing?" exclaimed Tyler

"Does he want to die?" said Gwen

When Xhano got close Storm Rider fired a huge beam of electrical energy and there was a flash of light blinding everybody.

When the light disappeared there was no sign of Xhano.

"Noah?" asked a worry Bridgette

Suddenly a voice chanted _"Blow away my enemies: Aero"_

From below Storm Rider a huge gust of wind blow it up to the sky, and standing there was an armored Noah holding _Elexicon _with his hand pointing straight up.

Noah than said "Told you it would work"

"_I never argued it wouldn't"_

"You were thinking it wouldn't"

"_Touché"_

Noah looked up and walked a few steps to the right, and where he was standing the Strom Rider landed with a crush

Noah looked at the Storm Rider and said "You use your ultimate attack twice and you're still up for a fighting?"

S.R. glared and flew up again.

"_Can we end this fight already I'm getting bored"_

"You want me to use my ultimate attack, because I saw it activate"

"_Please do so, here's the incantation"_

Noah looked at Storm Rider and said "Time to end this **ULTIAMTE ATTACK: BLACK MAGE" **Noah's _Elexicon _and Noah himself started glowing a rainbow aura and Noah flipped his spell book to the last page and he chanted _"Face the wrath of the ecosystem _**ELEMENTAL APOCALYPSE" **He than pointed his hand at the sky and a barrage of meteor fell from the sky each a different color. They all landed on Storm Rider causing fire, ice, wind, earth, and other different elemental damage. With one particular large meteor that was pure white finally hit the Storm Rider who roared its last roar.

It tried to fly again but it lost energy and it crashed down to the ground.

Noah closed his book and he said "It is finally over"

"_You had to say a cheesy line didn't you?"_

"Yup"

Than suddenly when the Storm Rider vanished in its place was a huge orange heart with some sort of strange light around it.

"What is that?"

"_I can explain, but we don't have enough time, so get near it and open your book"_

Noah did and saw that the ring of light around the heart was going into his book and the heart also went into it and it created a new page.

The heart disappeared and when Noah turned to the new page he saw a picture of the Storm Rider.

"Wha…"

The page let out a huge beam of light that covered half the world, you heard me half the world.

Xxx

**Mall**

"**Take this you bucket of scrap metal" **Xenwo shouted as he clawed into the O.A. Torso

O.A. was pushed back and he was losing the battle.

One again O.A. spins around to create another windstorm to push Xenwo back.

Xenwo glared and in his head said **"Why don't we get rid of this thing one and for all chubby"**

"_How?"_

"**1****st**** change back, HUMAN SWAP!" **and Xenwo reverted back to armored Owen (In his regular weight)

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Owen

"_Look at your wristbands"_

Owen did and found new words on his gauntlet.

"_Say the words and I'll explain what to do" _

After the explanation Owen nervously said "**Ultimate Attack: Body"**

Owen suddenly started glowing in a light and he turned into speed mode and ran at the Opposite Armor he dodged the Hammerarms and the claw legs and he hooked himself onto Opposite Armor's torso finally Owen said "_Time for the end of your life _**SELF-DESTRUCTION" **Owen took the Opposite Armor into the air and he glowed a bright light that covered the Opposite Armor. The Hammerarms and the claw feet disappeared and in the O.A. place is giant blue heart with a ring of light around it.

Owen was holding on to the giant heart not with a mark on him. Owen jumped off and reverts to his regular weight.

"Ohh shiny" Owen said as he looked at the heart.

"_Hold out your gauntlet"_

Owen obeyed and the light and the heart went into Owen's gauntlet.

Suddenly above Owen's gauntlet was a holographic projector of the Opposite Armor and it let out a huge beam of light that covered the other half of the world.

Xxx

**So how was it? I tried to incorporate as much action as possible. My favorite part is Owen's battle with The Opposite Armor mainly because I find it hilarious. If you're wondering about that beam of light well go watch Code: Lyoko. I'm not going to let the others know about the heartless before they get their powers. So by the time someone beats the bad boss the day starts over, with the Legacies knowing what happened. Woxrld need to recharge after every redo so he can't attack again. Next chapter we meet up with Maxry and see how the activated Legacies react to the day being start over. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but I had to study for my mid term. Now I just can't have the feeling I'm forgetting something.**

**Xxx**

**Mexico**

The security guard finally stops at Mexico City and said "CURSE YOU PUNK"


	7. What the hell happened?

**Happy Birthday to me. Seriously it is my Birthday well it is on March 6th but a happy birthday will still make me happy. Also A note to all those who read my fanfic please vote in my poll thank you. Here we see how Owen, Noah, Ezekiel, and Duncan react to their day being started over and they're the only ones who remember. Also we discover the Clock Towers relation to the Legacies. Now here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own anything or else Duncan would've gotten less screen time.**

Xxx

**What the hell happened?**

(ROOM 1)

"AUGGH! THE LIGHT IT BURNS!" yelled a frantic Owen as he toppled over his bed and he got tangled in his blanket

He than pushed his sheets off him and looks at his room as nothing has happened

"Phew it was just a dream" Owen sighed in relief.

"_I don't think so" _said Xenwo

"I hear voices in my head they talk to me" exclaimed Owen

"_Thank you for that pointless Randy Orton refernce Owen"_** (1)**

"What happened to all the heartless?"

"_They're gone, and the day restarted"_

"What does that mean?" 

"_It's complicated; you see when you killed Opposite Armor the day started over as if the heartless attack never happened. The warriors did this magic because they thought it was a quick and easy way to fix every heartless invasion" _explained Xenwo

"I don't get it"

"_I'm not surprised"_

"Now what do I do?"

"_1st go to the elevator, and I'll explain what to do"_

Xxx

ROOM 3 (Noah and Ezekiel)

"So it was just a dream" Noah commented as he woke up and saw everything as it was and Ezekiel was still sleeping

"_No it wasn't"_

Noah suddenly got a confused look on his face "Xhano?"

"_Yes"_

"What happened?"

"_Ever watch Code: Lyoko well that's what happened"_

"You mean the day started over when I killed Storm Rider?" Noah asked with a shocked face

"_Pretty much"_

"So I ripped off Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, and Code: Lyoko what will I rip off next" Noah said shaking his head

"_I say ripped off a bit too strong a term, anyway go to the Clock Tower elevator and I'll explain what to do"_

"What about Ezekiel?" Noah asked as he noticed his sleeping roommate.

"_He'll retain full memory of the entire shenanigans since he also unlocked his power, his guardian will explain the situation when he wakes up"_

"So everybody except me and Ezekiel retained their memories?"

"_No 2 more do, but I don't know who. Now go to the elevators and also bring **Elexicon"**_

Noah nodded and left.

Pretty soon Ezekiel woke up and said 'That was the weirdest dream of my life eh"

"_It wasn't a dream"_

"AUGH! Zeiklexe you're real" Ezekiel exclaimed

"_Of course I am why wouldn't I be"_

"Than that mean, THE HEARTLESS! What happened to everybody are they dead" said a panicked Ezekiel.

"_Chill out the other Legacies activated tier powers and save the day"_

"How doo you know and who?"

"_To be frank I have no idea who saved the day since I was unconscious, and the only reason I do know somebody saved the day is because we are not dead"_

"I'm confused"

"_So am I, but no time for chit-chat you have to go to the Clock Tower elevator I'll explain why when we get there"_

Ezekiel nodded and went out the door.

Xxx

ROOM 4 (Duncan and Geoff)

"Watch out for that cannon beam" exclaimed Duncan as he woke up.

He noticed his surrounding and sighed in relief "Good just a stupid dream"

"_I doubt that" _replied Cuxnand

'WHAT! You mean those things from Harold's video games exist?"

"_I wish they didn't either, and just be glad somebody saved you from dying and restarted the day" _

"What the hell do you mean by restart?"

"_You see…. Well go to the Clock Tower elevators and I'll explain the situation"_

Duncan got up and went, mumbling to himself "I can't believe I'm doing this, doing things I expect to find in a comic book"

Xxx

**The Elevators**

Ezekiel was the 1st one to the elevators and he went inside and said as the door closed "Now what" 

"_Go to room 500"_

Ezekiel noticed the Elevator choice and saw no 500 button.

"Um there is no 500 floor eh"

"_You have to press 5 than 0 two times"  
><em>

Ezekiel was confused than did as he was told.

The elevator button choice shifted until it opened up to reveal 22 strange buttons.

"What are these buttons eh?" asked Ezekiel who was getting more and more confused by the second.

"_I'll explain later, 1__st__ touch the button that says space and take out __**Dimension Sniper**__" _Zeiklexe instructed

Ezekiel took out _Dimension Sniper _(It was in his pocket and in toy gun form) and pressed the button that says Space.

The Elevator Button selection opened up again showing a hole shaped like Ezekiel's Toy gun.

Ezekiel guessed he had to fit it in and he did.

Zeiklexe than said or should I say warned _"You might want to hold on to the bar, trust me you should"_

Before Ezekiel could question why he got his answer.

The Elevator went shooting up at mach speed

"AUGGHHHHH!"

The Elevator shoots straight out of the clock tower and soon went into the endless space and started flying around while still being fast.

He shoots straight past all the planets, the 12 Horoscope signs, and narrowly dodged Meteors and Comets.

Finally the Elevator went inside a black hole and disappeared

Xxx

**500th floor**

The elevator went out of another black hole and went inside a majestic castle.

It was big and pure white and had a aura of royalty around it.

.

Finally the Elevator stops in some sort of meeting room with 23 seats and stopped and opened the door.

Standing weakly is an armored Ezekiel and next to him was Zeiklexe in Ezekiel's beast form who than stepped out and said **"Well look like the Elevator takes less time"**

Ezekiel took another step out and looked at Zeiklexe and fainted.

Xxx

**Clock Tower Elevator **

"There is no 500th floor" argued Noah "The highest there has been is 211" 

"_There will be if you press 5 once and 0 twice" _Xhano replied

"That makes no sense" commented Noah but he still did it anyway.

The button selection changed again to the 22 special buttons and on Xhano's command Noah pressed the button saying Black Mage

The selection opened up again to show a hole that could fit a book, and Noah fits in his book.

"All right, now what?" questioned Noah

"_Hold on to the elevator bar"_

"All right, but I don't know how's that going too…AAAHHHHHHHH!"

The bookworm was shot up in super sonic speed into a portal.

It shots out of another portal and the elevator was swarming through a field that broke all laws of nature. It had Thunderstorm, Heat waves, Snowstorms, Rain storms, Tornadoes, poison gas, and a slight smell.

The elevator went through all the storms and went into another portal.

Xxx

**500th Floor**

The elevator opened up and armored Noah stepped out with Xhano right behind him.

"**That was remarkable timing, oh hey Zeiklexe"**

"**Sup Xhano how've you been?"**

"**Good good"  
><strong>

Noah noticed the conversation between the giant raven and beetle, and after the entire mishaps with the Storm field, Noah went into fetal position and started mumbling to himself, his brain too broken to say anything.

Xxx

**Clock Tower's Elevator **

Duncan already pressed 5 once and 0 twice and the button selection changed to the 22 unique buttons.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Duncan said in frustration.

"_But you still are" _commented Cuxnand as Duncan pressed the Fire button and it opened to show a hole the same size as Duncan's lighter.

"Whatever" Duncan said as he fitted in the lighter.

"_Ah Duncan, it's going to be a little hot in here"  
><em>

"How hot could it be?"

"_You'll find out soon"_

"Like it could really be that…BWAHHHHHHHH!"

This time the elevator shot straight down, and into a portal.

Duncan found himself in a strange dimension where everything was burning.

The buildings, the fields, even the ashes were burning

Duncan was spared from the worst of the heat, but that didn't stop it from feeling like a hot summer day.

The elevator went up into a portal.

Xxx

**500th Floor**

For the 3rd time in the row an elevator opened up and stepped out is a Cuxnand and a sweltering Duncan.

"**Told you so" **Cuxnand said smirking

Duncan was too hot to say anything and he just fell down while moaning "Water, water"

Suddenly out of nowhere a beam of light hit the ground next to Duncan and formed a glass of water.

Not even questioning it Duncan made a grab for the water and after he was finished he kept on ordering more.

Xxx

**Clock Tower Elevator **

"So I press 5 once and 0 twice, push the Body button, and fit in my wristbands" Owen said

"_You just repeated what I said" _grumbled Xenwo _"Why don't you just do it"_

"Okey-dokie" responded Owen and he obeyed Xenwo's command and did the aforementioned instructions.

Xxx

**500th Floor**

For the last time this chapter the elevator opened and stepped out was Owen (He was in fighter form **(2))** and Xenwo who looked like he wants to die.

"**What happened to you?" **asked Cuxnand

"**Trust me you do not want to know" **answered a horrified Xenwo

Owen than looked at the other 3 armored and here what they were doing:

Ezekiel was still unconscious

Noah was still in fetal position

Duncan was still gulping down water

"Guys how are you?" asked Owen

Noah snapped out of it, Ezekiel woke up, and Duncan stopped gulping water

"Owen?" they all said in shock

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE EH!" yelled Ezekiel

"A spongebob reference? C'mon can we stop with these references" complained Noah

After all the confusion was sorted out everybody figure out who is who

"So you guys are legacies?" asked Duncan

"Seems so" answered Ezekiel

"Just out of curiosity, are there more Legacies?" asked Noah as he looked at the guardians

"**Yup" **answered Zeiklexe

"**18 more to be exact" **added Xhano

"WHAT!" yelled the confused legacies

"You mean we have to go around the world finding more legacies?" asked an exasperated Noah

"18 people out of all the million of people in the world" complained Duncan

"Actually its billions" corrected Ezekiel

"**Actually the other legacies live in this city" **corrected Xenwo

"Where?" asked Owen

"**They live in the Clock Tower" **answered Cuxnand

The legacies got a confused look on their face, but than Noah put 2 and 2 together

"You mean the other contestants?" asked a shocked Noah

"**Give the boy a prize, he figured it out" **Xenwo dryly said

"You mean all of the others are legacies, as in destined to save the world eh?' asked Ezekiel

"**Pretty much" **answered Cuxnand

Although Owen was taking this in without much trouble (Granted he didn't understand most of it) but it was too much for the bookworm, prairie boy, and punk

They fainted in unison.

Zeiklexe sighed and said **"Water on the bodies that are laying down"**

Water materialized out of nowhere and landed on Noah, Duncan, and Ezekiel, they sputtered and woke up

"Okay so can SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY DID THE DAY RESET, WHAT ARE WE, WHERE ARE WE, AND WHERE ARE ALL THOSE FREAK OF NATURE COMING FROM!" yelled an angry Duncan

The others nodded in agreement.

The guardians were a little put off by the delinquent's outburst, but they decided to answer.

"**Long ago there was an evil spirit"** Cuxnand started to say

Xenwo looked at the camera and hold up a sign that said **"One story later"**

"_One story later" _said a French accent

The legacies were shocked, but after what they've been through recently, it made sense.

"Okay you answered our question about what are we, and what the others connection are, but what's with the resetting of day, and can you explain in more detail about the demon, and where are we?" asked Noah

"**Let's start with the day resetting" **started Xhano

"**You see when the warriors defeated a monster it always caused a lot of damage" **continued Zeiklexe

"**So to make cleaning up easier, the day would restart as if the Monster never existed" **finished Cuxnand

"**Whenever a Boss Heartless or a demon is killed, they leave behind a glowing heart. They use the power of the heart to restart the day, it would get rid of the monster once and for all and it would stop all the damage and deaths" **explained Xenwo

"So when I killed Storm Rider I somehow use the Hearts energy to restart the day" Noah figured out

"That was you?" asked Ezekiel

"Alright, but who's the evil spirit?" asked Duncan

The Guardians face darkened and Cuxnand answered **"His name is: Woxrld"**

"**He is a cruel spirit, and is very powerful" **added Zeiklexe

"**The warriors locked him away, and he is back" **said Xenwo

"**He has the ability to create Demons, and endless reign of heartless, the only reason he hadn't is because he isn't strong enough" **finished Xhano

"**You can't beat him until all the legacies unlock their powers"**

"Why can't we tell the others?" asked Owen

"**Even if you did they'll forget unless they unlock their powers" **answered Xenwo

Ezekiel than piped up and asked one last question "Where are we?"

"**This is the 500****th**** floor, headquarters of the Warriors" **answered Zeiklexe

"**They build it to give their descendents somewhere to train, and it has to ability to materialize any food" **added Xhano

Than everybody looked at Owen seeing how he would respond.

The large boy was quiet for a second than…

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!"

Owen got out a list and started reading it aloud "I like a fried chicken, large pizza, soda, ice cream cake, pasta….." He started rambling on and on with the food appearing out of nowhere.

"Can you give us a little more detail about the 500th floor?" asked Duncan

"**All in due time" **replied Zeiklexe.

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

Woxrld was sitting down with a neutral look on his face as he said "Maxry it is time"

Maxry than replied "Tomorrow I'm sure?"

"Correct, let's see how the legacies would react to a demon"

Maxry took out a glowing blade and said "This will be their last battle"

Xxx

**Clock Tower **

It was the end of the day, and the activated Legacies went on with their days as usual. It was now night time and the Legacies met up again in a private room

"Look like our lives are going to be crazy" Noah said with a bored expression

"Err, what are we going to do when a monster come?" asked a frantic Ezekiel.

"Look like we're going to have to handle it" replied Duncan

"This is going to be a blast" said and excited Owen

"A blast? We're going to have to deal with crazy monster that came from geek's video game" argued Duncan

"Oh I doon't think we can handle this" moaned Ezekiel "We are the hope of saving the world, and I'm now thinking the world is doom eh"

"Someone's optimistic" Duncan said raising an eyebrow (Or half his unibrow)

"Unfortunately I have to agree, and the worst part is what would happen if one of us got voted off?" asked Noah "How are we going to make contact from wherever we have to go to when we get eliminated"

"Well look like we're going to keep ourselves safe" Owen suggested

"How? There are plenty of people who hate me, Noah, and Ezekiel has to deal with the girl's opinion" Duncan shot back

Owen shrugged and said "Well we have to try"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Owen's right, we have to avoid elimination at all cost and try not to make a target of ourselves" Noah said

"But what if we're on different teams?" pointed out Ezekiel

Duncan sighed and said "Like Owen said we'll have to deal with it, alright now who's in?"

Noah said "You actually want to do this?" 

"I'm just doing this because I can set things on fire and kick butt"

"Well look like I'm in I guess, look like the perfect time for my video game loving to come in handy"

"Although there are many things that could go wrong, I'm in eh" Ezekiel said

Owen cheered and locks the other 3 boys in a bone crushing hug "We are now the 4 musketeers"

"Owen there is only 3 musketeers and could you please let go" said a choking Noah

Owen obeyed and the other 3 catch their breath

"Alright time for this party to start" Owen exclaimed

Not until a heartless a heartless attack" Noah retorted

"Oh right, I'm tired, good night" Owen than left

Duncan, Ezekiel, and Noah nodded and they left.

**Xxx**

**There's the end of that. Also here's the answer**

**1: My brother is a wrestling fan and one of his favorite wrestlers is Randy Orton and his theme is "I hear voices"**

**2: Owen can change his body at will and he has 4 different forms **

**Speed Mode- when Owen makes himself skinnier and lighter thus increasing his speed, but lowering his defense and attack.**

**Fighter Mode- Owen is plump, but not too fat. He use this form for regular fighting and his attack, defense, and speed are all mediocre**

**Sumo Mode- Owen in his regular weight, high attack and defense, low speed **

**Wall Mode- Owen becomes extremely heavy and his defense is at maximum, but he can't move or attack making his attack and speed zero**

**Next chapter the 4 legacies will have to deal with their 1st fight as a team and we finally get to see Maxry fighting. Also I'll explain later in the story the point of 500th floor and the reason we didn't see Owen's elevator route is because I couldn't think of anything.**


	8. Vs Maxry

**Hey everyone I got great news, I have a deviantart account. Granted I don't know how to use it and I got it just to comment on artwork but I'm trying to learn. Here is the next chapter where we see the legacies work as a team. I do not own anything if I did than Total Drama World Tour would've been much different.**

**Xxx**

**VS: Maxry **

Maxry was on top of the Clock Tower looking around he prepared his plan for midday.

Xxx

**Clock Tower **

_Last time on Total Drama City, we were all re-introduced to one another with some like Owen and DJ getting positive response, while others like Heather Ezekiel getting not so rejoicing from the fellow contestant. After an intense run from some cuckoo fans we were introduced to the place where we were staying, not too shabby am I right? All the contestants were paired up and they tell us what their life was after Total Drama. Some like Ezekiel and Courtney was just plain crappy, others like Owen and Beth were great. In the end Noah, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen got a package from a fan and they were pretty good, except mine was much better. Here is our 1st challenge, who will be voted off 1st, find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…CITY_

It was breakfast time for all the Contestants; well it is made by Chef so lots of people weren't eating it, They were just sitting at wherever they set and discussing what might happen in future challenge.

"I guarantee you that sooner or later the bear will be involved" suggested Gwen

"I hope not, that bear was the reason I was eliminated" said Cody shivering

"Maybe Chris will be cruel enough to add toxic waste this season" added Noah

"Given his increasing rate of sadism, I wouldn't put it past him" agreed Harold

Xxx

**Chris: **Hmm, maybe toxic waste might come in handy for another season

Xxx

"Good morning contestants" Chris said as the arrogant host walked into the room "I hope you're enjoying breakfast"

"This is breakfast?" Duncan sarcastically ask

"Good point, anyhoo today is our 1st challenge so prepare for noon" Chris declared

Xxx

**Gwen: **If the 1st challenge of last season involved jumping off a cliff I wonder what the 1st challenge of this season will be.

**Ezekiel: **I just hope I'm not the 1st one voted off this time.

Xxx

**Top of the Clock Tower (Noon) **

"Contestants as for the 1st challenge it involved jumping off the Clock Tower" Chris said

"You mean we're basically doing a repeat of our 1st challenge? Don't you have any originality?" asked an angry Gwen

"Of course I do. Here's the twist…" before the host could say a voice interrupted

"Greetings Legacies I been expecting you" said a voice

"Who interrupted me?" asked an angry Chris

"I believe I did" and stepped out of the shadow was a strange man.

He wore medieval armor that was colored green. He had shoulder length red hair, and pale skin. He was handsome, but it was ruined by his pitch black eyes. He was carrying a long sword that had the words _Reinforcements _etched on it.

"Who the hell are you and we left the medieval era a long time ago" said Chris

Maxry looked at Chris and as fast as lightning was behind the host and held the blade near his neck causing the host to gulp

Maxry than said "If you say one more word I'm afraid I have to kill you and also my name is Maxry"

Chris nodded and Maxry suddenly picked the host up, twirled him around and threw him toward the mountain range, the host let out an embarrassly high pitched scream as he flew toward the mountains.

Maxry noticed the camera and took his sword and slashed at it causing TV all over the world tuned to the Total Drama show to glow Technicolor screen.

Maxry turned towards the understandably freaked out contestants and said "I give you until you get out of the clock tower or else I'll slash those who don't escape"

The contestants needed no extra motivation and ran the hell out of there to the elevators.

There were 25 elevators (22 for the contestants, 1 for Chris, 1 for Chef, and 1 for the camera crew) and they head for one elevators, and go down.

Well, except for 4

The legacies guardian warned their respective Legacies ahead of time and they went to the 500th floor

Xxx

**500th floor**

"Alright stats, who the hell is this guy?" asked Duncan

"**Simple, we use the Find-It" **Cuxnand

"The Find-it?" asked an incredulous Noah

"**Who do you think we are Dr. Seuss? We're not that creative with names" **retorted Xhano

"**Okay did the Demon said his name" **asked Zeiklexe

"I think it was Maxry" answered Owen

"**Okay Find-It objective Maxry" **Xenwo said

Suddenly in the middle of the meeting room a life size hologram of Maxry appeared with all sorts of strange words around him

"What does that say eh" asked Ezekiel

"**Its ancient words, only the Guardians could understand it and it say…."**

**Maxry: Demon of the army **

His name is Maxry: Demon of the army. He has a blade called _Reinforcements _that is able to call upon multiple Heartless. He has high speed, and is skilled with a blade, but has a low defense.

Duncan than said "Alright so we have to beat this dude, how?"

"**Actually while we've been busy the others escaped and Maxry's heartless had been invading the building and the elevators are broken as they could only open on the 10th floor**" Cuxnand bluntly said

Noah said in a deadpan voice "Well look like he was busy"

"That means he wants us to fight him eh?" asked Ezekiel

"**Actually he relocated himself to the Roof" **Zeiklexe said

"What? But I thought he wants to fight us" asked Owen

"**He does, but he wants to test you 1****st**** by making you guys go through 20 stories of heartless infested floors" **answered Xenwo (Fun fact: the clock tower has 30 stories and the basement and roof. The cafeteria is on room 10 so they're starting there)

"But the elevators are broken" pointed out Ezekiel

"**You have to take the stairs" **Xhano simply said

The legacies face palmed

"**What are you waiting for? Go and defeat the demon, call us if you need any assistance"** said Zeiklexe

The Legacies nodded and went into the elevators and they all went to the kitchen floor

Xxx

**Cafeteria**

"Whoa" was their response

The cafeteria was crawling with Heartless of different shape and size and with that one whoa the heartless turned towards them

Ezekiel picked up a hand and nervously said "Hi"

The heartless glared and charged

The legacies screamed and split up

Duncan was cornered and with the heartless approaching he suddenly smile

"Oh great Heartless, didn't I had enough of you yesterday, oh well **Henshin" **Duncan got covered in a pillar of silver and black light. Standing there was Duncan in his black and silver armor

Duncan than cracked his hand and took out _Flare Cannon_

"Guess the more heartless the more butt kicking" Duncan than fired

Ezekiel, Noah, and Owen took this as a sign and they got on their armor too (Owen morphed to fighter form) and started beating down on the heartless

Ezekiel dodged a kick from behind and shot the heartless. The shadow heartless kept coming at him, but he altered Gravity to heaviness and the heartless were crushed. He used a portal to dodge another attack and started going Gun Akimbo

Owen jumped up and come down in Sumo mode and crushed the heartless around him. He than revert back into fighter mode and enlarged his leg to kick the heartless into oblivion

Noah used Thunder to shock the heartless, than a Fire. When he saw the he was surrounded he cast an Aero and blow away the heartless. Than he cast a Blizzard to freeze the remaining heartless.

Duncan fired some bombs that exploded and damaged the heartless. He dodged a swipe and turn the cannon into missile mode and fired a missile that destroyed the heartless surrounding him.

Pretty soon the Legacies managed to kill all the heartless in the room.

"Well that was easy" commented Owen

"It is probably going to get harder" Noah said as they started walking up the stairs.

"Hey guys I think the stairways skip 5 floors eh" Ezekiel noted

"Well that was convenient" commented Duncan

Xxx

**15th Floor**

"Oh god" Owen said

Standing there were multiple Ice cannon the size of a Jumbo cannon and they pointed their hole at the legacies

"Close the door, close the door eh' said a panicked Ezekiel

Owen did and they heard the sound of ice hitting their door.

"What do we do eh" asked Ezekiel

"Simple Duncan fires a missile" Noah answered

"Got it" Duncan gives a thumb up and opened the door.

The Ice cannons fired again but Duncan fired a missile and fire beats ice and destroyed all the heartless on the floor easily

"Hmm this is pretty simple" Noah noted

"This Maxry dude will probably be harder" Duncan said as he opened the door

Xxx

**20h Floor**

"What are these things" asked Duncan

"They're called bandit heartless" answered Noah "Don't worry I got this"

Noah turned towards the bandit who started charging while they held out their blades

Noah was unfazed and took out his book and chanted _"Shake my enemies: Quake"_

His hand glowed brown and he slammed it into the ground. It caused an earthquake that defeated all the heartless easily.

The others didn't even bother commenting on the easiness

Xxx

**25th Floor **

"This room is quiet and empty" Ezekiel noted

"Too quiet and empty" Owen observed

"Where the hell are the…AHH!" Duncan screamed as he was bombarded with monkey like heartless

"Ooh Monkey" said a happy Owen

"Get off of me" Duncan managed to shake the monkey heartless off and they landed on Owen

"Yay" and Owen hugged the monkeys crushing them into death

"Well that was a stupid, but easy way to destroy enemies" Noah noted

"Monkeys" said a sad Owen

Ezekiel awkwardly patted him on the back as they head towards the next floor

Xxx

**30th Floor**

This time the floor instead of having few heartless it had enough to fit the cafeteria. And it was stuffed to the brim that they couldn't enter. Duncan close the door with a deadpan look on his face

"How do we get through?" he asked

"Simple eh, I just create a portal" Ezekiel answered

He did and they managed to go through the room avoiding all the heartless

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

"This is ridiculously easy, one floor they had to fire one missile, another they use one spell, than they used the tub of guts fat for the next room, and finally they used an portal to skip the last room, it was anti climatic and boring" complained Woxrld

"Hopefully Maxry will give them a run for their money, especially the fat kid I heard he has lots of cash (Owen kept his money)

Xxx

**Clock Tower Rooftop **

"Well look like we're going to have to face this Maxry moron" Duncan said

"If you say something cheesy I swear I'll kill you" Noah warned

"Good because if I did I would want you to kill me" said Duncan as they went onto the roof

Maxry was facing towards the sun and without turning around he said "Greetings Legacies"

"Will you quit with the stereotypical "Cool warrior" image it is so cliché, can we just skip to the fighting" complained Noah

"I see somebody's impatient" Maxry noted "Oh well I suppose if you want a fight, you'll get a fight"

Maxry hold out his hand and a handle appeared, he took it and it sprouted a blade and he pointed it at the Legacies

"Because it will be your last"

Suddenly something happened on the rooftop, it changed.

The rooftop changed into some sort of bizarre arena. The buildings were now different heights and the space between are dark. The Clock Tower was the highest and the biggest with the Legacies and Maxry standing there. And by far the most bizarre are the bleachers surrounding the arena with one side having Chris (Who was all bandaged up), Chef, and the other contestants. The other side included multiple heartless who for some strange reason cheering.

The Legacies were flabbergasted to say the least

"What the hell happened?" asked a shock Duncan

"I have no idea eh" responded Ezekiel

Noah looked around and said "Now this is what I call Bizarchitecture"

Owen than asked "What happened to the city"

"I'm glad you asked" responded Maxry "We Demons have the abilities to change the area we are in and change it into an arena. That make's it much easier to fight"

"Than what are they doing there eh?" Ezekiel asked as he pointed at the contestants

"Whenever there is a battle that is controlled by a demon the other legacies will show up, if they activated their powers they will look on, but if they haven't they will be dazed and dizzy"

"What about Chris and Chef?" asked Owen

Maxry face looked confused, than he remembered and answered "Truthfully, I have no idea, I suppose it also brings anybody who lives in the clock tower, they probably aren't in a daze"

The legacies looked at the others

Xxx

**The Bleachers**

Chris and Chef were freaking out.

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"WHO THE SAM HILLS ARE THOSE PEOPLE"

Chris turns to see Chef and the other contestants and said "What are you doing here?"

Chef shrugged and than asked the same question to the contestants

They didn't respond

Chef waved a hand over them, no response

He hit Geoff on the head, no response

He gave Harold a wet willie, surprisingly no response

Xxx

**Arena**

The Legacies and Maxry were looking at the scene and deciding not to comment they faced each other.

"Can we start? Or do we have to say Gong Yi Tanpai" Noah asked **(1)**

Maxry looked confused and shook his hand and he held out his blade

Duncan prepared his cannon

Noah opened his book

Ezekiel took out his guns

And Owen shifted into Fighter mode

Maxry looked at the legacies and his eyes darkened even more "Now, Let's begin"

"I can't believe it. This is the 1st fight I seen in years, and now I get to announce too" said a random heartless, the difference was that it could talk and it talk like a stereotypical announcer of sports and apparently he was standing right in the middle of the Clock Tower roof

The Legacies stumbled a bit when they saw him

"Who are you?" asked a really confused Owen

The heartless put on a hat and answered "My name is Xanouncern and I was hired to comment on all fight betweens Legacies, and Demon or Boss Heartless"

"Than where were you when I fought the Storm Rider eh?" asked Ezekiel

"I was still on my multi-millennium vacation" replied Xanouncern

The Legacies were staring at Xanouncern and deciding not to comment on the oddity of the situation (They been doing that a lot lately) and faced Maxry

"Hold it" commanded Xanouncern

"What now?" asked an exasperated Noah

"I'm just one commentator from the world of heartless, in order for it to be fair I need a commentator from Earth" Xanouncern explained

"Who?" asked Owen

"Anybody who know you guys and isn't a Legacy, like that guy" Xanouncern pointed at Chris who was still looking around bewildered

"Chris" the Legacies said in unison

"So that's his name, I'll take it" Xanouncern clapped his hand and suddenly a bewildered Chris was next to him.

"WHERE AM I!"

"Okay I don't want to waste my time explaining so I'll just use my powers as the author's avatar and give you all memories of what happened"

Xanouncern pointed his hand at Chris and his head glowed. Chris was assaulted with all things that happened that happened in the previous chapter.

When Chris got all the memories he said "I'm scared"

"I don't care you're helping me commentate on the battles"

"What if don't want to?"

Xanouncern eyes glowed red and he said "Than I'll murder you in cold blood"

"Yes master I will obey" said a scared Chris

Xanouncern calmed down and said "Good now let's get this show on the road"

The legacies and Maxry faced each other getting out their respective weapon

Xanouncern grabbed Chris and they floated right in the middle way above the others

Xanouncern created 2 mikes for him and a culture shocked Chris and he said "Let the 1st Demon battle in millenniums BEGIN!"

**Fight: Maxry of the Army VS the Legacies of Space, Black Magic, Fire, and Body**

Maxry jumped up and did a downward slash at Ezekiel. The homeschool dodged it. He than pointed his guns at Maxry, but he only managed to land a one small bullet.

Maxry started running, but he was stopped by a fireball that he dodged. He saw Duncan holding his cannon and when he saw an upcoming missile he merely used his blade to slash right through the missile.

"Will you get a hold of Maxry, right Chris?" the talking heartless saw that his commentator partner is still going through culture shock.

Maxry leaped onto another rooftop and made a motion with his hand (A come on motion)

Suddenly a giant fist came to his face. Maxry was knocked back into another tower. He saw Owen standing where he stood with an enlarged fist.

Maxry wiped a small drop of blood and said "Look like this will be my type of fight"

He disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Owen.

He let out his blade and did a backward slash right on Owen.

There was no response, until Owen practically jumped "OWWWCCCHHHH!"

"Ouch?' said a recovered Chris "He got slashed in the back and he's saying Ouch? What the…"

Xanouncern immediately slapped his hand on Chris's mouth "This fanfic is rated T, minor swears only"

"Hell" finished Chris

"That's okay, and to answer your question, I have no idea, maybe the blade works in certain ways, maybe it's the armor, don't ask me"

Owen was rubbing his back from the slash, and looked at Maxry.

Maxry looked around only to get full blown with a thunder to the face (A spell cast by our fav snarker) and was dazed.

"Well don't just stand there, beat him up" complained Chris

The Legacies obeyed and went all out on Maxry.

While Owen was still recovering from his slash, Ezekiel got out his snipers and shot Maxry with his unlimited amount of bullet, and at the same time Noah was casting multiple damaging spells and Duncan was firing missiles after missiles. This got Maxry to yell out in pain as he was constantly getting attack.

"Well look like this will be an easy victory for the contestants" Chris announced

"I have to agree with you Chris and…. HOLD IT! Look like Maxry is going to make a summon" Xanouncern immediately noticed

True enough Maxry grabbed his blade and it started glowing a bright light that blinded the Legacies

"What's he doing eh?" asked a worried Ezekiel

Maxry pointed his blade at the sightless ground and fired a beam, after that Maxry got on to is knees.

"Well that was anti climatic" noted Chris

"Somehow I doubt that, look"

Xanouncern pointed toward the edge and climbing out of it was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

"Great mother of bacon what is that creepy thing" Owen shouted

"It's the Darkside" Noah answered

"The Darkside what kind of stupid name is that?" asked Duncan

"He's the 1st boss of the game" Noah replied

"That should make him easy to beat right, please?" Ezekiel asked in false hope

"Only if you had a keyblade" Noah dryly answered

The Darkside picked Maxry up and looked at the Legacies with cold yellow eyes, it should be noted that it wasn't sanding on one of the rooftop it instead was holding on to the buildings with its huge mass able to reach for everybody.

"Well look like the tide turns into Maxry's favor, do you think the Legacies could win?" asked Xanouncern rhetorically

"Without them I'm out of business so please win" Chris said crossing his finger

Xanouncern looked at Chris and said "You are a bastard you know that?"

"Heard it before don't care" Chris replied

Xanouncern did a face palm and said "Can we just go back to the fight?"

"Alright Bookworm how do we beat that thing?" Duncan asked while they dodged the Darkside's fist

"Either the hands or the head will work"

"WHAT! But the heads are attacking us and the head is all the way up eh" Ezekiel complained

Noah noticed it too and slapped his forehead and thought "Damn what do we do we need to be able to fly in order too… I'm an Idiot"

"_You sure are" _said Xhano

"How come I didn't hear from you earlier?"

"_You didn't need my guidance, so can I take over I want to be something else than just an exposition fairy" _**(2)**

Noah nodded and shouted "Ezekiel turn into your beast form"

Ezekiel eyes lit up and he nodded

Noah pressed his shoulder and Ezekiel pressed his arm with 2 voices simultaneously saying **"Beast Swap"**

Standing in there place were Zeiklexe and Xhano (In case you forget Zeiklexe is a giant beetle and Xhano is a raven)

"**Look out above" **Zeiklexe shouted as he and Xhano flew up

"**That pun would've been better if you used it the regular way" **Xhano noted

"**Don't care" **

Soon they were face to face with Darkside, It glared at them

"**You're big and scary, so what?" **Zeiklexe mockingly said

"**Can we skip to the part where we get rid of this thing?" **Xhano asked

Zeiklexe nodded and punched Darkside in the face, while Xhano rammed straight into it

It roared and used its hand to try to attack Xhano and Zeiklexe.

They dodged only for the fist instead to hit Chris and Xanouncern, thank to their field they weren't damaged but they were bounced back

"HEY! Watch where you're swinging that thing" complained Chris

Darkside ignored the host's complaints and keeps on trying to destroy the raven and the beetle

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Duncan who was watching the fight

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight that thing" said a relived Owen

Suddenly a giant fist landed on Owen and lifted up again

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING TO ME!"

"_I guess the author enjoys your misery" _Xenwo said with a chuckle

Duncan took his cannon and pointed straight at Darkside's head and fired multiple missiles.

The Darkside was so distracted by Xhano and Zeiklexe that it didn't noticed and it cried out in pain as it grabs its face.

"Wait a minute why didn't I do that earlier?" Duncan noted

"_Because you're an idiot" _Cuxnand replied

Duncan grumbled and snapped his fingers causing an explosion near Darkside barely visible legs

The Darkside stumbled and barely managed to hold on to the building

Zeiklexe and Xhano noticed this

Zeiklexe turned to Xhano and said **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

Xhano nodded and shouted at Duncan **"PUNK USE YOUR EXPLOSION TO SHAKE THE DARKSIDE OFF THE BUILDING!"**

Duncan nodded and started snapping like crazy causing multiple Pyro explosions, The Darkside started tumbling and soon it fell off the building

"TIMBER!" Duncan shouted

The Darkside at the last second managed to hold on to the building, but only through the fingers of one of his hand

"Owen would you like to do the honor?" Duncan rhetorically asked

"Yes" and Owen than went on Darkside's Fingers and turn into Wall mode.

If Darkside could scream it would and when Owen turn into fighter mode and jumped off it fell to its doom.

"That wasn't all that bad" noted Owen

"I think you mean anti-climatic" responded Duncan

Xhano and Zeiklexe and landed and turn back into Noah and Ezekiel

'Did you really think you won?' said a voice

The Legacies immediately recognize the voice and started looking around

"Wait where was he?" asked Ezekiel

"Just gathering my powers of course, so I can beat you once and for all"

Maxry than landed behind them and soon the Legacies were afraid.

Maxry was now wearing white Red armor, and he was much more muscular.

"I see you been hitting the steroids" Duncan noted

Maxry let out his blade and said "This is my ultimate form, the one I'll use to defeat you"

"Can you be any more cliché?' asked Noah

Maxry charged with his blade held out.

Noah opened _Elexicon _and chanted "_Pause my enemies: Stop"_ His hands were covered in a silhouette of a watch and he pointed it at Maxry.

It didn't work

Maxry slashed at the Legacies and they were separated onto different rooftop.

Except Ezekiel

He accidentally stumbled into something on the Clock Tower rooftop and fell down into the darkness

Noah gasped

Duncan gasped

Owen gasped

Chris gasped

Xanouncern gasped than he said "Wait why am I gasping I know he's not dead"

The aforementioned one turned to Xanouncern with a questioning look

Xanouncern took out a book and he started leafing through the book and read out loud a rule

Rule 34: If it exists there's porn of it

The Legacies, Chris, and even Maxry looked disgusted

Xanouncern blushed and said "Sorry that's my _Rule of the Internet for Dummies _here's my _Rules of Demon fighting for Dummies"_

Rule 34: When somebody is out of sight such as falling off a cliff or a building, they will not reappear until the end of the fight unless they were teleported back

"Who wrote that book?' asked a stunned Chris

Xanouncern shrugged and said "Don't look at me I'm just the author avatar"

"So is Ezekiel alright?" asked Owen

"I guess so" responded Noah

"Are you done rambling?" Maxry asked "Because I want to get this over with"

"How ironic, so do I" Noah said

"Do you want to die 1st?"

"If I say yes will you stop talking?"

Maxry nodded and charged again this time defeat inevitably on his mind.

"So this it" thought Duncan

"The 1st fight of Legacies VS Demons" Noah thought

"This is for Ezekiel" thought Owen

"I can't believe they're going through with it" Chris thought to himself

"Why are we thinking out loud?" Xanouncern asked himself

Maxry did a slash at Noah who used a Warp to dodge. Noah however was not expecting Maxry to immediately slash him again when Noah was right behind Maxry. Noah couldn't cast a spell quick enough and was blown back.

Duncan used _Flare Cannon _to fire a bomb that managed to damage Maxry (Albeit barely). He than fired multiple missiles while at the same time causing explosions around Maxry. Maxry wasn't damaged by the explosion but he was damaged a little by the missiles.

Owen than tries to kick him with an enlarged foot, but Maxry saw it coming and he held out with his blade and it took the full blast of the attack but it was barely grazed. Maxry than hold on to Owen's leg and throw him right out of the roof top.

"OWEN!"

"YAHHHHH!"

Owen was falling down the black hole and in desperate hope tried to reach for the edge.

It worked

You read correctly Owen managed to grab on the ledge, and how you asked?

Owen's arm stretched out to impossible level and he grabbed the ledge.

"Wow did Owen just stretch?' asked Chris

Xanouncern took out his book that said _Power of Legacies for Dummies_ and he read "Let see here, it says the Legacy of Body is able to stretch too"

"That is cool" commented Owenwaving his stretched arms around

"Please stop shaking your arms around its disturbing could you please put your arm back to the right size" Noah said

"How?"

Noah face palmed and the Legacies looked at Maxry

"You know I'm really getting bored with all this chit chat" said Maxry

Duncan than noticed his cannon dial and inside his armor he smiled.

"Okay how about one on one, AKA Me VS You" Duncan declared

"You want to fight me alone" Maxry raised an eyebrow "That's pretty much suicide"

"Blah blah blah don't care unless your chicken' Duncan taunted

Maxry eye's narrowed and charged

"You guys might just wanna step back a bit" Duncan warned still smirking

Owen and Noah obeyed and slowly walked away.

Maxry jumped up with his blade aloft "Somebody will die tonight"

"And that somebody won't be me, **Ultimate Attack: Fire"**

Duncan took out _Flare Cannon _and it split up again and he planted it on the floor (Similar to the 4th chapter) and he reconnected it "**Pyro Genocide" **The same ball of fire erupted around Duncan and it attack Maxry causing him to yell in intense pain.

When the fire died down Maxry was standing there with an aura of yellow light around him.

"Let me guess he's going to do his instant kill attack" Noah dryly said

"_Actually that means he's at half health" _Xhano corrected

"For once a aura of the monster isn't bad" Owen said in joy

Suddenly Maxry had a clear aura around him

"_Now he's going for his instant kill attack"_

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Noah yelled

Duncan and Owen needed no more motivation and they started running like crazy (Humorlessly Owen was still dragging his still long arms behind him)

Maxry took his blade and said **"Ultimate Attack: Army" **suddenly his blade glowed and surrounding him were the silhouettes of Storm Rider, Opposite Armor, and the Darkside. These 3 monster silhouette went into his blade and it sparked 3 times.

"**One"** He sliced Noah with an electrical charge like the Storm Rider

"**Two" **next up was Owen with a slash made of purple energy

"**Three" **finally Duncan was hit with a slash of pure darkness

"**Slash of the Fallen" **Maxry simple said as the Legacies fall down.

"Oh no the contestants/Legacies have fallen' Xanouncern and Chris said simultaneously

Maxry sheath his blade, but he had one more surprise as a voice weakly muttered **"Ultimate Attack: Black Mage"  
><strong>

Suddenly elemental meteors started falling from the sky and standing up weakly was Noah

"**Elemental Apocalypse" **he muttered

The same elemental meteors used to slay the Storm Rider are now being use to kill the 1st demon

Even Maxry with his high speed couldn't dodge all the meteors and he was hit by the majority of them.

Finally with one last pure white meteor Maxry was down to his knees.

Maxry was glowing with a red aura while Noah who took too much strain fainted.

"Uh what does the red glowy thing means?' asked a nervous Chris

"It means Maxry will be easily beatable soon" answered Xanouncern

Owen and Noah were unconscious but Duncan was still conscious though he was on the edge of fainting.

"Face it this battle is over when all my opponents lost and you 3 clearly lost" Maxry said as he walked over to Duncan.

"Go to hell" Duncan muttered

Maxry took his blade and held it over his head "Why don't I shut you up right now?"

He didn't

Right before Maxry could silence Duncan he was shot in the head with a single bullet

A single bullet was enough.

Maxry's blood wasn't red, but black and while it was dripping over his face he saw where the bullet came from.

He saw a pair of hands and guns, Ezekiel guns, and they were coming out of a portal.

Duncan smiled in his armor and he fainted as well.

Maxry dropped his blade with a thought clearly in his head

"I died"

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

"Can't say I didn't see that coming Maxry was simple too weak to kill the Legacies" Woxrld commented as he saw the whole fight

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

The arena vanished and the city returned to normal.

All the Legacies were conscious and except for Ezekiel breathing heavily.

They were looking at Maxry who was on his knee with his blade in front of him

He was covered by a black shadow and he was fading into it

Maxry than looked at Ezekiel and said "You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war"

With those last words he faded and in his place was a Green heart with a ring of light around it.

The ring of light went into Ezekiel's guns and showed a silhouette of Maxry.

With that last image Ezekiel pointed the guns at the sky and shot a huge beam of light that covered the Earth.

Xxx

**Look I'm really really sorry for not updating quicker. With things like mid terms, My Birthday, and my laziness I really couldn't update but here's the chapter. Anyway why I gave Maxry an early death was because he wasn't interesting enough. He was basically a starter villain. I want the next demons to be more interesting kay. Also we met Xanouncern my Author Avatar my stand in for the story. He along with Chris (I had to make him do something in this story) will comment on the Contestant situation with their battles with the Demon. Also one last thing**

**The arena idea stem from the show Xiaolin showdown and their way of twisting the arena for thiermagic matches. Go look it up and Gong yi tempai means ready set go**

**Think Navi from Legend of Zelda you got a good idea**

**Also Darkside was the 1st boss of Kingdom Hearts**


	9. Not so Happy Camper City Style

**Everybody I give you the 9th chapter of Total Drama Legacy. Aka the 1st challenge of Total Drama City. I sincerely need help getting more reviews because if anyone out there knows a fanfic promoter I'll be happy if you call them. Anyhoo here's the 1st challenge.**

**Xxx**

**Not So Happy Camper (City style)**

Room 3 (Noah and Ezekiel)

Ezekiel and Noah woke up.

Noah turned to Ezekiel "Where did you even came from? I thought you fell off the building"

Ezekiel tried to remember than he did.

"A bungee cord" was his reply.

Noah immediately got a deadpan look

"What"

"Let me explain eh"

"_Cue the flashback" _Zeiklexe thought in Ezekiel's head.

Xxx

_Ezekiel's flashback_

_When I was slashed by Maxry I stumbled into something. I fall down into the darkness with a bungee cord. I had no idea where that came from eh. When I was falling I got tangled in it and it prevented me from completely falling from the Darkness. I took me a while but I finally managed to free my hands and head. I opened a small portal and look through it. When I saw Maxry about to kill Duncan I acted on instinct and shot Maxry in the head._

_Xxx_

"And that what happened eh" Ezekiel finished.

Noah raised an eyebrow "It took you that long to untangle yourself while we got our butt kick"

"I was really really tangled" Ezekiel replied "By the way where did that bungee cord even came from?"

Noah thought for a moment than he had a eureka moment.

"Remember Chris saying there will be a twist I think it will involve a bungee cord"

Ezekiel shrugged "Well it saved our life"

Xxx

**Chris's room**

"MOMMY!" Chris yelled as he woke up from the restart of the day.

He was holding a teddy bear and he was looking around his really glamorous room.

"Phew it was just a horrible dream with that stupid weird black thing" Chris said chuckling.

"_Now you're just hurting my feelings" _

Chris froze and slowly said "you mean evil monster exist'

"_Yes" _said Xanouncern

Chris was silent and Xanouncern did a mental count down in his head.

"_3, 2, 1"_

Xxx

**Chef: **For some strange reason when Chris asked me to clean his room and when I saw it I ask myself, What the hell Chris do last night

Xxx

Chris was breathing very heavily and his room was in tatters.

"What is going on?"

"_I'm not sure myself, but I believe that when the day started over I went into your subconscious and now I can talk to you in your head"_

Chris said in a stunned tone "What kind of logic is that?"

"_In a fanfic there is no logic, also isn't today one of your challenge"_

Chris than got an alarmed look "Augh! The challenge" Chris frantically put on his clothes without looking and went out of the room.

A nanosecond later he came back to grab a bottle of hair gel.

Xxx

**Clock Tower rooftop **

"Hello contestant welcome to the 1st challenge of Total Drama AUGH!" Chris was in a rush and he was putting on his shoe, but he tied his shoelace together and tripped.

Naturally this scene amused the contestants and they started laughing.

"Whoa MacLean what's the rush?" asked Duncan

"You know perfectly well what happened to me" Chris gave an accusing glare to thee punk

Duncan got a nervous look on his face "I have no idea what you're saying"

"Don't play dumb with me; I saw with my own eyes what you did"

Xxx

**Courtney: **What exactly did Duncan do?

**Geoff: **I have no idea what Duncan did but I bet it was probably hilarious

**Duncan: **He actually remembers?

Xxx

"Whatever we'll discuss this after the 1st challenge" Chris announced

"Which is…?" Noah asked

"'Jumping off the building" Chris proudly declared

"You mean we're repeating our 1st challenge? Do you have any originality" Gwen asked with a glare.

"Actually there's going to be a twist" Chris retorted

"Does it involve bungee cords eh?' Ezekiel asked

"How did you know?"

"You're standing right next to a bungee cord eh" Ezekiel pointed out

Chris slapped his face and cursing his stupidity and said "As Ezekiel spoiled this challenge involves bungee jumping"

Xxx

**Gwen: **I still think this challenge is unoriginal

**DJ: **I'm not sure if I can do this thing maybe we don't have to do it

Xxx

"Also this challenge is mandatory or automatic elimination" Chris declared

Xxx

**DJ: **Probably should've kept my mouth shut

Xxx

"Let me explain, please look down on the street" Chris pointed down towards the street

The Contestants looked down and saw multiples balls that looked small from a distance but are actually quite big.

"Your challenge is to use the bungee cord to jump down and grab one of the balls"

"That's it eh?" asked Ezekiel only for Noah to slap his hand on Ezekiel's mouth.

"No, because inside each ball is a special thing that will come in aid for challenge number 2"

"What about the team?" asked Owen

"The ways teams will decided will be revealed when I feel like it" the host answered

Heather rolled her eyes and asked "So who's going 1st?"

Chris smiled and said 'I'll be using the classic method of alphabetical order so Beth your up 1st"

The aforementioned girl gulped

Xxx

**Beth: **I really didn't get over height jumping but this time it's on bungee cord so how bad could it be

Xxx

Beth was shaking in fear as she was looking down at the bottom of the clock Tower.

"Do I really have to do this?" she asked shaking in fear.

"Yeah you do"

"_You're a bastard" _said Xanouncern

"Shut up I'm the host" Chris shot back

"But I didn't say anything" a confused Beth said

Chris started stammering than he pushed Beth off the Tower.

Than she came spiraling back up than down again, than up, than down for the last time to pick up a medium sized green ball.

"Good news Beth you're on team 1" Chris declared "Now go stand over there"

"Okay" said a dazed Beth.

"Next up: Bridgette" Chris announced

Xxx

**Bridgette: **Okay I admit that I did bungee jumping before so how hard can it be

Xxx

"Bridgette I'll be careful, you may have been an expert on the sea but you're a total klutz on land so this won't be as good as the cliff dive" Chris said with a chuckle

Bridgette rolled her eyes and jumped.

She came back up with a red ball.

"Or not" she retorted.

"_You got burned" _Xanouncern teased

"Shut it go stand over there" Chris told both Bridgette and Xanouncern

"_I can only go where you go"_

Chris gritted his teeth "Cody you're next"

Xxx

**Cody: **Wow, wonder what's going to happened

Xxx

"Hopefully this won't end with you in a full body cast like last time because we couldn't get the bear" Chris said

Cody looked at Chris with an elated expression "Really no more of that bear"

"Yeah a darn shame but PETA said that a city isn't a "Natural place for a bear" Natural place my hair" Chris grumbled.

"So no more bears?"

Chris nodded

Cody cheered only to accidentally fall off the Tower.

He came back tumbling up with a red ball like Bridgette.

"Go join Bridgette on team 2" Chris declared

"_What no snark?"_

"I don't have to make a snark at every opportunity" exclaimed Chris

"But I didn't say anything" responded Cody.

"Please just go" Chris demanded "Courtney you come here"

Xxx

**Courtney: **This should be easy I once took bungee jumping for a CIT course

Xxx

"If you say that you took it as a CIT I'll push you off myself" warned Chris

Courtney glared as she jumped off.

"_For some strange reason I hate her" _Xanouncern noted (1)

"Why, what she do?" asked Chris

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Courtney who was carrying a red ball.

"Uh nothing goes join Beth on team 1"

Courtney rolled her eyes and did but Xanouncern took hold of Chris for a second and made him hiss.

Chris immediately covered his mouth and he thought "Shut up"

"_Make me"_

Chris started pulling at his hair "DJ please come up here"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

Xxx

**DJ: **Oh I am doom, but since I'm stuck to wire how bad can it. He slapped his mouth

Xxx

"MOMMMY!"

DJ was pathetically flinging up and down the bungee wire not even bothering to get a ball.

Chris was laughing his butt of at DJ's misfortune

"_You are the Complete Monster of this show"_

"Shut it you're a monster"

Xxx

**Beth: **I think Chris is starting to lose it

Xxx

After 5 minutes Chris had enough of DJ relentless screaming and pulled him back up and automatically put him on team 1

However DJ was in fetal position and was barely moving.

So Chef (Who appeared out of nowhere) carried DJ back to team 1.

"Duncan you're turn"

Xxx

**Duncan: **Compared to the other challenge this is mild

Xxx

Sure enough Duncan was able to bungee jump without trouble and he came back up with a red ball

"Alright team 1 for you and next up is Eva"

Xxx

**Eva: **HAH! Can they make a challenge even easier?

Xxx

Eva came back up with a red ball and had to join team 2 which upsets Bridgette

Xxx

**Bridgette (In fetal position): **sooner or later I'll learn what's it like to be dead

Xxx

Next up was Ezekiel who jumped without much complaint, and came back up with a red ball

"Impressive Zeke, no mess up like last time, hopefully you won't be last"

"_You know if he leaves we're dead because we need all the Legacies"_

Chris gasped and shook Ezekiel

"Why are you shaking me eh?"

"You know perfectly well why"

"No I doon't knoow why eh"

Chris growled and shoved Ezekiel into Cody causing both of them to fall down.

Xxx

**Ezekiel: **I'm starting to worry about Chris, and that's serious if I'm concerned about Chris

Xxx

"Dude are you feeling okay?" asked Geoff

"No! Now go jump off the building it's your turn"

"What's your problem?"

"There's no problem" Chris eyes were twitching

Geoff gave Chris a look that was disturbed but he jumped and came back up with a green ball.

Suddenly Chris started laughing (Not hysterically, more in his jerkass way of laughing)

"What's so funny?"

"Dude in case you didn't noticed you're on the different team than your girlfriend"

Geoff looked at his green ball and at Bridgette's red one. They both dropped their respective balls (These constant ball innuendos are getting out of hand)

Geoff immediately got on his knees and begs "Please I beg of you let me and Bridgette be on the same team"

"No way this is rating jewels, beside if you were on the same team all you will be doing is making out"

Xxx

**Geoff: **Oh man what am I going to do?

**Bridgette: **Oh what am I going to do without Geoff?

**Courtney: **I don't mean to be rude toward Bridgette and Geoff but Chris had a point when he said if they keep making out if they're on the same team

**Duncan: **Sorry Geoff, but hey for me I'm on the same team as Courtney, now theirs only the issue of her admitting she's my girlfriend

Xxx

A depressed Geoff walked over to the green team where a recovered DJ pats his friend back.

"Hopefully this will bring in the ratings, Gwen will you be so kind as if to…"

"Shut up" Gwen muttered as she took the bungee cord and jumped off without a 2nd thought.

"Rude" Chris complained

"_Hypocrite"_

Chris slapped himself in the face to try and hurt Xanouncern but he only succeeded in hurting himself.

"OW!"

"I have no idea why you did that but I find it hilarious" commented a chuckling Gwen, oh and she was carrying a green ball.

"Uh there is a perfectly good reason why I'm doing it, because…uh… it will foreshadow a challenge"

"_Lame"_

Chris eyes were really twitchy and he said "Okay next is…" only to fins himself face to face with Harold.

"How did you?"

"We're going alphabetically" Harold pointed out

"_C'mon this is the nerd who knows useless fact and you didn't expect him to know he's next"_

Chris was losing his sanity and he throw Harold off the building (With the bungee cord) out of spite.

Xxx

**Courtney (Laughing): **I had no idea why Chris did that but it was hilarious

**Harold: **Gosh he could've killed me

**Leshawna: **I know Chris is a huge dick, but if he does something like that again I'll…

Xxx

A few minutes later Harold came with a red ball, and an angry expression.

"Man I could've died you know" Harold complained

"I didn't kill you but Courtney probably will" Chris said pointing at Bridgette who was holding back an angry Courtney

Harold gulped

Xxx

**Harold (He was writing something): **I would like to donate my birthday money to charity, my collectibles, DVD CDS, and my comic books to my best friend Napoleon, my room to and the rest in it to my parents, and my laptop and video games to my younger brother the only one of my siblings who was nice to me, if I die

**Bridgette: **Was Harold writing a will? Okay I'm concerned for Harold's physical health and Courtney's mental health

Xxx

"Okay next is…" suddenly Chris vomited.

"Ewwwww" was the standard reply from the others

Chef was disturbed and he looked at the camera "Okay since Chris is blowing out his chunks let's cut to the commercial"

Xxx

**Chris's room**

It was still commercial when Chris went into his room and he cleaned himself up

"I thought I was brain sick not stomach sick" and he looked at his large mirror

He saw his reflection and he screamed.

It was still his reflection but when he saw his face it was overlapping under Xanouncern's face.

"S'up MacLean" Xanouncern said

"Wha HOW ARE YOU IN MY REFLECTION!"

"Gees not so loud, like I said when the day started over we combined together"

"Is there any way you can get out of me?"

"Only in boss battles can we separate"

Chris was losing it than he realized something

"I know you said this before but what would happen if the contestant were eliminated and taken away from the city" 

"THAN WE'RE DOOMED!"

"I thought you were a calm person"

"I am I just felt like I need to scream for emphasis"

"But today is an elimination ceremony" Chris exclaimed

"Try to do something that will prevent the things that take the contestant away from coming here"

Chris than got his cell phone out and dialed a number

Xxx

**Road to Clock City**

An blonde intern was driving a bus and he got a phone call

"Yes Mr. MacLean"

"Billy we made a change in where the bus of loser is, it is instead going into Watch City"

"Oh okay"

Billy made a right and drive to Watch City muttering "Who comes up with these stupid names for cities"

Xxx

**Chris's room**

"Okay that will keep away elimination for 2 more challenges"

"Good enough"

"Speaking of watch commercial break is almost over so one last question did you made me vomit"

"I did it so I can humiliate you on live TV"

Chris was angry but he needed to go back so he left

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

Chris came running up "And we're back"

"How was vomiting?" Heather asked

"It was terrible now go jump off the building"

"Why?"

"It's your turn"

Xxx

**Chef: **Unknown to everybody except Chris and me, I rigged Heather's bungee cord because of Chris's request

**Heather (With a broken arm): **I officially hate everybody on this goddamned show

Xxx

As the confessional foreshadowed Heather's jump was messed up and when she came back up with a broken arm and a green ball.

"Who did this?' she demanded

A laughing Chris and Chef raised their hands

"_For once I approve of your jerkassary"_

"Okay after Heather's hilarious misfortune let's give it up for the next to jump: Izzy"

Xxx

**Izzy: **This is better than the time than when I was on Mt. Everest with only a straw to survive

**Chris: **She's making these stories up

Xxx

"Whoohhooo" Izzy said yet again

She was perfectly able to grab a bell but she wanted to have some fun before she stops

Chris was going impatient and when Izzy finally grabbed a green ball

"You didn't have to take forever you know"

"But it was so fun"

It was now Justin's turn, but the male model wouldn't do it.

"It'll ruin my complexion" was his excuse

"Don't care" and Chris pushed off Justin who screamed (We'll preserve his dignity and say it wasn't like a little girl, DANG IT)

After a while he came back up with a red ball.

"I can't believe you went through with it"

"Because you pushed me off"

"Oh yeah I feel so proud of myself"

"Grr" Justin went to his red team

Chris sighed and called up Katie but she wouldn't budge

"I want to be with Sadie"

"And I want to be with Katie" 

Chris was in no mood to argue and he let them jump off.

Normally it was extremely difficult for 2 people to use a bungee cord but like everything that Katie and Sadie do they did in perfect unison and came back up with a green ball

"It's horrifying at how you can do things in perfect unison but right now I don't care, so will the real Leshawna please stand up"

Xxx

**Leshawna: **Why did he said the real Leshawna? As if anybody could replicate this body

Xxx

Leshawna managed to do the challenge despite jokes from Chris, and she was on the green team

Next was Lindsay

Lindsay was looking down at the street her legs shivering

"I thought this season was more talenty"

Chris shrugged and pushed Lindsay off causing her to scream hysterically.

"_That was uncalled for"_

It took a while but Lindsay came back up with a red ball

"Please tell me theirs going to be a talent contest"

"I'll think about it, but next is Noah"

Xxx

**Noah: **So I'm going to have to do an extremely difficult challenge that is above my physical health

Xxx

"So Noah scared yet"

"Not really"

"A little"

"None really"

"You're weird"

"At least I'm straight with people"

"Do we really need a repeat of that conversation?"

"Why you don't want to be cursed at?"

"What did I do that deserved Cursing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that MacLean?"

"_Burned"_

Chris as if in response pushed Noah off the building, but the bookworm was expecting that so Noah was nonchalant about it and he grabbed a red ball.

"How nonchalant" Chris commented

Noah gave only a shrug in response

Xxx

**Chris: **Sooner or later I'll find a way to break him

Xxx

"Okay next up is Owen"

"Whohoo I'm going to rock!" Owen exclaimed

Than he looked over the edge

"I'm not going to rock" he whimpered

Chris slammed Owen's back with a hammer not knowing that he didn't have a bungee cord.

"GREAT MOTHER OF CHEESE!"

Owen fell down all the way to the street, however due to his legacies power and his large mass he was okay for the most part

Everybody was looking horrified

"What the hell did you do that for?" Exclaimed Gwen

"It amuses me" was Chris reply

"kay since we need to cut to the commercial break there is only 2 contestants left: Trent and Tyler, and since I see Owen touching a green ball he's on the green team. I decide to make Trent go on the green time and Tyler on the red team"

"Why'd you make that decision?" asked Trent.

"You're wearing a green shirt and Tyler has a red track-suit. Besides I see no reason to complain as you 2 are on the same team with your girlfriend"

Gwen and Trent give each other a slight smile and Tyler pulled Lindsay in.

"Now that's out of the way Green team you are now the Screaming Buses" Chris announced and a symbol of a green bus suddenly appeared.

"Red team you are the Killer Subways" this time it was an icon of a red subway.

Xxx

**Trent: **Interesting names

**Gwen: **Still think it's unoriginal

**Heather: **What stupid names

**Harold (He was deep in thought): **You know on the trivia page of the Total Drama Wiki it would say that the Screaming Buses has 4 boys and 7 girls, while the Killer Subways would have it reversed with 4 girls and 7 boys.

**Chris: **Thank you for that useless bit of information Harold, let's cut to the break

Xxx

(After the commercial)

Everyone is at the Clock Tower cafeteria and looked at Chris who was standing next to a wheel of fortune which had the cast's face on it.

"For your 1st real Challenge of Total Drama City, goes like this:

"1st off do you have your respective ball that decides you were on a team?"

Everybody did (Trent, Tyler, and Owen picked theirs up from the ground)

"Good, if you open up your balls"

Duncan giggled

"Open up your round orbs"

Duncan giggled some more

"Open up your spheres" Chris said getting frustrated

Xxx

**Duncan: **Man, why didn't they think of something less hilarious for balls

Xxx

"But not yet, here's what I want you to do, there are going to be 11 rounds where one member of each team face off against each other" Chris started explaining " You each have to do a unique challenge depending on what's in your sphere"

"How do we decides who go to take the challenge?" asked Beth

"Good question you get a cookie" Chris throw Beth a cookie which she happily gulped down.

"As Beth asked the way you decide your team member is through a classic method: A coin toss" Chris took out a coin.

"Stop the presses" was the only reply (It came from Noah)

Chris sighed and explained "Screaming Buses are heads, Killer Subways are tails and lets flip"

It landed on tails.

"That means that the Killer Subways pick who they want to go after I randomly pick someone on the Screaming Buses, and that is decided by this wheel of fortune, now let's spin"

Xxx

**Gwen: **Knowing Chris the challenge will mostly likely involve barfing

**Cody: **Pain

**Courtney:** Humiliation

**Ezekiel: **Punishment

**Beth: **Cruelty

**Geoff: **Maybe even death dude

Xxx

The wheel stopped on DJ.

DJ gulped

"DJ sorry dude, but maybe it is one of the less threatening challenge, 1st you have to open your sphere"

DJ was trying to but he didn't see anywhere he could separate it.

"How?"

Chris holds out a remote and pressed a button next to him popped a pedestal with a 1 orb

DJ put the green ball on the larger orb and it spunaround and popping out of it was a Denture.

"That means this challenge will involve teeth" Chris explained "So Killer Subways pick somebody, but be warned that one of your balls might consist of something that will change the challenge"

The Killers nodded and they huddled up

"So, does anybody have any experience with teeth?" asked Courtney

"My mom was dentist" Harold pointed out

Xxx

**Harold: **and that was why I was picked

Xxx

"Since you pick Harold he has to place his orbs in the pedestal and see what changes need to be made"

Harold listened and put his orb in the pedestal, and it popped out a figurine of a Hippo

"A hippo?" was Harold question

"Ohh I really Want to do this challenge" Chris exclaimed and he pushed another button.

This time the cafeteria revealed a giant Hippo

Xxx

**Noah: **Did Chris buy an actual hippo?

Xxx

"Huge Coward and Napoleon Dynamite this is Horton"

"Horton was an elephant" Harold argued

"Here's me not caring, Horton please open your mouth" Chris ordered Horton and the Hippo obeyed.

It displayed its large teeth which looked somewhat artificial.

"Horton is very old and he needs dentures" Chris explained "DJ and Harold your challenge is to pluck one of Horton's teeth, one teeth means you win others you lose, so DJ you're 1st"

"Why me?" asked a scared DJ.

"Alphabetical and hope your arm doesn't get crushed"

DJ gulped and took the pliers needed to pluck Horton teeth's.

He got close and carefully put the plier's lever on one of the tooth and carefully pulled.

The hippo made no response when its tooth was pulled out.

"So do I win?" asked a relived DJ.

"1st Harold is going to have to pull another tooth"

Having seen DJ do it Harold wasn't as afraid when he 1st saw Horton so he eagerly took the pliers and plucked out a tooth.

This time Horton reacted.

His eyes turned blood red and he glared at DJ and Harold.

Chris also got scared "Look like the calming drugs wore off"

"WHAT!" Yelled DJ and Harold.

"If you value your life I highly recommend running"

The Hippo snarled than charged

Xxx

We see a black and white image of DJ trying to keep the hippos mouth open because Harold was inside it with other character watching in the background and we read a message that says "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties"

Xxx

Now we see a ravaged scene with a torn Harold and DJ, and next to them was a once again sedated hippo thank to Chef's quick thinking.

"Do you still have your tooth?" asked Chris.

DJ and Harold held out their teeth.

Chef took the teeth and he smashed both of them.

DJ's had a gold star; Harold's had a black one.

"DJ wins, one point for the Screaming buses" Chris declared.

DJ and Harold looked at each other and they promptly fainted.

Xxx

The room was clean again, but Harold and DJ were still unconscious.

"Winner gets to pick who goes next from the other team, but since DJ is still knocked out from that mishap"

Xxx

**DJ: **Mishap? MISHAP! I and Harold nearly died. If mama was here she would've slugged Chris MacLean

Xxx

"We'll spin the wheel of fortune" and spin he did.

It landed on Lindsay.

"Lindsay put your orbs on the pedestal"

"What pedestal?"

"The one next to… Oh" after the hippo incident the pedestal got broken.

"Luckily I have a spare" and Chris pushed another button which allowed another pedestal to appear.

Lindsay put her orb on the pedestal and popping out of it was a brain model.

"This means you have to use your head"

Xxx

**Courtney: **Ugh we have another lost, because Lindsay's brain is big enough to only allow her regular body function

**Heather: **This one is in the bag

Xxx

Gwen volunteered for her team and popped her orb in the pedestal which opened up to reveal a lip gloss.

"Oh this means it involves makeup, so a combination of thinking and makeup means it's a Makeup question for you to answer" Chris declared.

Xxx

**Gwen: **What

**Heather: **What

**LeShawna: **What

Xxx

"You'll have to answer 3 fashion questions. Understood?"

Both Gwen and Lindsay nodded.

"Question one: Name 3 makeup supplies that is applied to the face"

Lindsay automatically said "Lipstick, Mascara, and Blush"

"Correct, question 2: Who are believed to invented makeup?"

Gwen figured out and said "The Egyptian"

"What type of Makeup?"

"Kohl, basically ancient mascara"

"Correct here's the last question: What's more important with makeup, the color of your eyes or your dress"

"That's easy your eyes are more important" answered Lindsay.

"That is correct and that mean one point for the Killer buses"

Gwen slapped herself in the face and went back to her team.

"To be fair you lost to an expert on makeup" Comforted Trent.

"But you lost to Lindsiot" Exclaimed Heather.

Gwen sighed and said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with her, how could I lose to Lindsay"

"Because you were unlucky, Lindsay who do you think should go next?" asked Chris.

"Tyler"

"He's on your team"

"Oh, how about Beth?"

"That's okay Lindsay"

"Lindsay" complained Beth.

"What you're my best friend?"

"Than you wouldn't have picked me"

"I'm confused"

Chris than said "Stop the presses, and Beth sorry but you still going to have to do the challenge"

Beth sighed and placed her orb in the pedestal and popping out of it was a scale.

"That means balance" Chris declared.

The killer Subways needed to pick someone who was balanced.

"I could go" volunteered Tyler

You can guess the response.

"What about me?" asked Bridgette

"Face it Malibu, we can't risk you messing it up if the balance isn't on water" complained Duncan.

"Than why don't you do it" retorted Bridgette.

"Fine Beth winning is about as likely as her making it to the final 2"

Xxx

**Bridgette: **I really can't tolerate Duncan, he's so mean

Xxx

"Since the Killer subways picked Duncan let's see what he has" Chris announced and Duncan put his orb in and popping out of it was Duncan's lighter.

"How did that get there?" asked an indecorous Duncan.

"Chef can be quite stealthy when he puts his mind through it" was Chris's answer.

"As for the challenge, well it's going to get a little hot" Chris pushed a button and the cafeteria floor opened up to reveal A pool of water with a Log over it.

"I thought you said it was getting hot" Beth said

Chef took out 2 staffs with fire burning at each end

"You had to ask" Duncan rhetorically asked

"Are you trying to kill them?" Exclaimed Courtney.

"Don't worry it won't kill them, both Beth and Duncan have to take a fire staff and try to knock each other out while on a moving log"

Xxx

**Beth: **That is extremely difficult

Xxx

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die" Beth kept repeating while she was on the log with Duncan.

"It won't kill you" complained Duncan.

And with that word he took a swipe at Beth who dodge and instinctively kicked him in the Groin.

"Sorry" Beth meekly said.

Xxx

**Duncan: **Look like I'll die without kids given all the damage my groin took

Xxx

The pains of the Groin attack cause Duncan to fell of the water and allowing Beth to win.

She whooped her staff up in joy only for it to hit the roof causing a fire.

"Oops"

Justin took a fire extinguisher and took out the fire like in season 1.

"Man that's still hot" Owen dreamingly said, which caused disturbed look "I mean a fire is still hot"

Xxx

**Chris: **Nice save

Xxx

"Alright Beth who do you want to pick?"

"Uh Eva?" Beth said.

Eva didn't look mad and she merely shrugged.

"Eva if you please" Chris said

Eva placed her orb in the pedestal and it let out a weight.

"As you can guess… Strength"

Xxx

**Eva: **Man this is too easy, a contest of strength? Can it get easier?

Xxx

"I'll go" volunteered DJ.

"You already went, so you can't go again. Pick someone else" Chris ordered.

"But none of us are as strong as DJ" complained Heather.

"Not my problem"

"But we don't know who to pick" pointed out Beth.

"Fine I'll use the wheel of fortune" Chris declared and when the wheel stops it stopped on Sadie.

"But I want to go with Katie" whined Sadie who was hugging her BFFFL.

"Sorry" Chris mockingly said.

Sadie sighed and placed her orb and it revealed to have a can of soda.

"Eva you win"

"But I didn't even did anything"

"I thought to skip it since you're going to win, but okay why not?" Chris than revealed 2 soda machine.

"Don't you just hate it when your soda gets stuck right after you pay the money?"

Everybody nodded.

"Eva and Sadie's challenge is to try to knock their sodas out of a machine"

Sadie immediately tried to get the soda, by kicking, punching, with no affect.

Eva on the other hand was taking her time and leaning her back against the machine.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" asked Courtney.

"I thought I be nice" Eva answered "But since this is getting kind of sad…" Eva kicked her soda machine and it easily popped out a soda.

"That was a waste of time, unsurprisingly the Killer Subways win thank to Eva being a freak…OWCH!"

Chris was hit by a soda (Curtsey of Eva)

Chris glared but Eva who was whistling innocently.

"Eva who do you pick" Chris asked still glaring at her.

"I'll pick Heather for getting me voted off the 1st time" Eva declared.

"Sure why not?"

"That was because you couldn't control your temper" Heather argued.

"You provoked me" retorted Eva.

"As much as I liked a good argument we have show to run, so Heather please cast your orb but I doubt it since you have a broken arm" Chris said mocking his least favorite contestant.

Heather seethes and throws her orb at Chris.

Chris ducked and it hit a waking Harold who was knocked back into unconsciousness and by ways of Cartoon physics the orb landed on the pedestal to reveal a mirror.

"This one depends on your appearance"

Justin was immediately volunteered for his team

(Authors note here's a cheat sheet for the team,

Screaming Buses: Beth, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Owen, and Trent

Killer Subways: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, and Tyler

And the current scoring K.S.: 2 Points S.B.: 2 Points)

Justin popped his orb and it revealed a clown mask.

"Oh man this is a good one we have to clown both of you guys up"

"WHAT!" Heather and Justin said in unison

Xxx

**Heather: **No way!

**Justin: **I can't do it that clown makeup will be bad for my skin

Xxx

Chris hired a clown makeup artist who painted Heather's and Justin's face to be clown like.

Justin immediately wiped his face.

"That was pathetic, ah well Heather wins and I didn't even explain the challenge"

"In my defense, I can't handle clowns" Justin argued

"Whatever, Heather who do you pick next to torture I mean compete"

Heather was looking over the Killer Subways and decided on a person

"I pick one of their weakest members: Tyler"

"HEY!"

"There is no use denying it Tyler, anyway please place your ball in the pedestal"

This caused laughing from Duncan.

Xxx

**Cody: **This is really killing the radar

Xxx

Tyler balls revealed to have a doorknob (That's it no more ball jokes)

"A doorknob?" asked a stunned Tyler.

"Yes, that means it involves a door" Chris answered.

"What does door have to do with skill?" asked Gwen.

"OH OH let me go, I'm a professional at doorknob opening" pleaded Izzy

Xxx

**Trent: **I had…

**Gwen: **No idea…

**Leshawna: **How to…

**Geoff: **Respond to that.

Xxx

Izzy was chosen and her orb revealed a jalapeno.

"A jalapeño means that it will be spicy, I'm guessing" Tyler correctly guessed.

"For once you are correct, you have to eat a whole plateful of a Red Savina peppers dipped in mad dog sauce in order to find glass doorknob but you have to eat it no skimming"

But Izzy had for once a scared face "But those are some of the hottest thing to eat in the world"

"Once again I don't care, now gorge down"

Chef reeled in 2 plates that have mountain pile of peppers and Izzy and Tyler immediately got to eating.

Izzy after her 10th pepper breath out fire which Chris held out a marshmallow

Izzy kept on eating and Tyler surprisingly wasn't faltering.

Finally it ended when Tyler when held out a doorknob.

"Wow I am shocked that Tyler won a point for his team"

Tyler glared than he breath out a giant plume of flame that hit Chris.

"AUGHH!"

"_STOP DROP AND ROLL!" _Xanouncern shouted.

Chris obeyed and he put out the flame with the help of Chef who used an extinguisher.

When Chris stand up he was covered in ashes.

Xxx

**Heather: **(Laughter)

**Noah: **(Laughter)

**Gwen: **(Laughter)

**Chef: **(Laughter)

**Tyler: **Yeah I'm a pro at eating spicy food

**Chris (Still covered in ashes): **Not cool

Xxx

"Tyler picks your next competitor" Chris said through gritted teeth.

Tyler didn't know who so he randomly picked Trent.

Trent had a Nintendo Wii inside his.

"A video game tournament"

"Pick me, pick me" begged Cody.

"Sure why not" and Cody went for his team.

His orb revealed the CD of ET the Extra Terrestrial.

Chris than said "We'll be playing the game E.T."

Cody, Noah, and a awakened Harold gasped.

Xxx

**Cody: **ET was a great movie, but it was known for having the worst video game in history.

**Noah: **It nearly caused video games to go extinct

**Harold: **I sincerely feel sorry for someone who played that game

**Trent: **Given the last complaint I'm betting the game will be horrible

Xxx

"I forfeit" Cody immediately said.

"But you didn't even play" complained Chris

"I don't care, nobody should play that game" Cody said with an ominous expression.

"Fine I'll prove it to you that this game couldn't possibly be bad" Chris grabbed the controller and started playing.

Xxx

**Chris (In fetal position): **Reeses pieces, reeses pieces

**Cody: **I warned him

Xxx

Since Chris was still in his Madness Manta **(2) **Chef took over.

"Okay Elvis, you have 4 choice Malibu, Prep girl, Homeschool, and smart mouth make a decision"

Trent decided on Noah.

When Noah placed his orb he got a laser pointer.

"A laser means that the challenge will involve lasers" Chef announced.

"What kind of lasers, fake ones?" Noah rhetorically asked

"No red hot and guaranteed to kill you if you're not careful"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Noah exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding but it still can hurt you so pick someone who's agile"

The screaming buses went into discussion mode for who should go.

"Pick me I'm very agile" Izzy volunteered

"We would but you already went" Gwen pointed out

"I could go I'm very good at gymnastic" Katie said.

"Yeah she is always better than me" Sadie backed up Katie.

"Obviously" Heather muttered.

Katie volunteered and her orb revealed a taser.

"If you get hit by a laser you'll get shocked instead of heated up" Chef revealed.

"How do we do the challenge?" asked Katie

"Simple I do this" Chef opened a curtain to reveal some sort of machine (Think of the laser thing in TDWT after math 3) that apparently looks similar to Dance Dance revouluton also there was 2 of them.

"Twwedle dumb, and tweedle smart go on the machine

Xxx

**Noah: **He sighed and said "Look like a challenge dedicated to my laziness and how I don't wan to do it, seriously doesn't anybody sue this show.

**Chef: **I have to handle everybody who sues this show

Xxx

"In this challenge I'll have to fire lasers at you and you have to try and dodge by following the steps shown on the dance screen. Got it?"

Both Noah and Katie nodded.

"Good, now start" Chef pressed a button and the game started playing.

At 1st the arrows shown were slow and the 2 competing were able to dodge without trouble but than it picked up speed where Katie and (Surprisingly) Noah were able too dodge the lasers.

"Will you look at Noah go" exclaimed Izzy

"I thought Nigel was terrible at dodging" said a confused Lindsay

"His own words, but it's is now obvious he is good at dodging" Gwen muttered

"OWWCH!"

"And the winner is Noah?" Chef said in disbelief.

"That hurts" Noah cynically said.

"Ah well Chris?"

The host was still insane "Reeses pieces Reeses pieces"

And if you're wondering why Xanouncern didn't helped Chris out, well since he and Chris shared a mind he too was insane

"_Reeses pieces, reeses pieces"_

Chef took the taser from Katie's orb and shocked Chris into normality.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Chris.

"You were acting insane"

"How? All I remember was playing the… Okay Cody you were right you had every right to forfeit"

"Told you" Cody said.

"Anyway what's the scoring?"

Chef took out a notebook and read "The Buses have 4 points while the Subways have 4"

"Oh than who won the last challenge?"

"Bookworm"

Chris jaws dropped "Really? Noah the couch potato won"

"You know you people are very rude" Noah dryly commented

"Don't care pick the next person"

Noah shrugged and said Leshawna.

"Why me?"

"I had no idea who to pick"

Leshawna rolled her eyes and put in her orb to reveal a microphone.

"Singing" Declared Chris

Xxx

**Leshawna: **I'm a pretty good singer myself but I would've done so much better dancing

**Chris: **We had a few videos from the time at Playa del Loser and we seen Leshawna dancing, and it was almost as bad as ET

Xxx

Courtney who admitted to taking singing as a CIT (Surprise, I didn't think so) volunteered.

Her orb had glass which shattered when it popped out.

"You have to hit a high note to break as much glass as possible" Chris explained as he unravels multiple glass glass.

"You have to take turns so 1st Leshawna than Courtney got it?"

They nodded

Leshawna went toward the glass and than tried to do a high pitched note, but it only managed to break half the glass.

"That was decent I guess Courtney how about you?" Chris asked.

Courtney immediately did a perfectly high note that obliterated all the glass (Not to mention Harold's and Beth's glasses)

"The obvious winner is Courtney, so take your pick"

Courtney looked between Owen and Geoff and she picked Owen.

"Yeah I get to go" Owen exclaimed

"You do know that's a bad thing because if you lose than we automatically loose" Gwen pointed out who kept track of the points

"Oh"

Owen's orb had a glass in it.

"I thought we already did a glass challenge?" asked Owen.

"I thought so to" Chris gave an accusing glare to hatchet who shrugged.

"Ah well Killer Buses take your pick"

"Why don't you go Bridgette since the only ones we have left are you and Ezekiel" Courtney pointed out.

"I guess I can do it" Bridgette said.

"Good although Owen is a guaranteed victory we have to be careful and not let Ezekiel go" Noah said

"Hey" complained Ezekiel.

Bridgette was volunteered and hers contain a drop of water.

"You and Owen have to keep a full glass of water from falling while standing on a spinning log with me and Chef throwing things at you"

"That's going to be hard" Bridgette complained.

"Here's me not caring again. Okay get on the log"

Owen and Bridgette listened and they were both given glass of water to hold onto and they were standing on the log.

"Ready Begin"

Xxx

**Chris: **For sake of time I'll skip ahead a few minute

Xxx

"Let see how you did" Chris saw that Bridgette had only a little water in her glass but Owen had none.

"The obvious winners are…" But Chris was interrupted when Owen who spit water into the glass causing it to be full.

"The screaming Subways" Chris declared

"But that was completely unfair" complained Courtney

"Actually I put the water in mouth to avoid spitting it out" Owen explained

"I didn't say that was illegal so you get the point"

"That means we have a tie so the last ones are Geoff and Ezekiel

Xxx

**Geoff: **No problem dudes

**Ezekiel (Shivering): **Me on the last challenge? If I lose this I'm guaranteed to be eliminated why? Why? Why?

Xxx

"Since Geoff's had a mug and Ezekiel had coffee beans that make it a Coffee chug" Chris declared when he put down 2 pitchers of Coffee and a glass to go with it.

"How you feelin?"

"Great dude"

"I'm doomed"

"You're very optimistic Ezekiel remember this is the tiebreaker so whoever fails is almost guaranteed for elimination so if you lose not to mention the girls on your team hate you (Other than Lindsay who is too stupid) You'll be the 1st voted off again how would that feel?"

Chris monologue put Ezekiel in a corner of Woe **(3)**

"That was harsh dude" Geoff commented.

"Okay Ezekiel pull yourself together and Begin"

Geoff poured a cup of Coffee and drank a little to get use to the taste and heat but he recovered and started chugging.

"Ezekiel won" Chris declared

Geoff spits out his coffee which hits Ezekiel in the face.

Amazingly he was next to a jug of empty coffee.

"No way that pig cheated" Heather argued.

"Let's check the instant replay" said Chris and in the instant replay we saw while Geoff was adjusting to the coffee Ezekiel chugged the whole jug down.

"Dude how were you able to do that?" exclaimed Geoff

Ezekiel shrugged and said "Let say when growing up on a farm and being homeschool you need ways to be awakened"

"You have got to teach me that" Geoff said.

"Years of practice eh"

"With 6 points for the subways and 5 points for the buses the Killer Subways are the winner" Chris announced.

The Subways couldn't believe their ears

"Buses this is the part where I say you have to vote someone off but there is a slight problem"

"You mean we don't have to vote someone off?" said a stunned Beth.

"Out Bus of loser made a wrong turn so we have to deal with you being here for now"

Everybody cheered.

Xxx

**Midnight**

Bridgette woke up and needed a midnight snack so she went down to the cafeteria.

There she saw Ezekiel who was just sitting there whose eyes were twitching.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Bridgette.

"The caffeine in my system won't wear off until 12:30" Ezekiel muttered.

"Oh"

Bridgette got some juice and drank some while she observed a glum Ezekiel.

"Why are you so glum?"

Ezekiel sighed and said "It just that when I got back in this show well after all the mistakes I made last time I wasn't happy to comeback"

"That's it?"

"It's not coming back that upsets me I'm just afraid I'll do something again that will cause lots of how you say backslash eh"

Bridgette was confused than she realized that considering the comments Ezekiel made will definitely cause backslash from the feminist organization.

"Now all I hope is that I wouldn't be the one who will be the 1st one eliminated heck I'll even deal with 2nd eliminated eh"

"_Wow I shared your head and I already know about your predicament but this is sadder when you say it dory dude"_

"Thanks Zeiklexe"

"Who?" asked Bridgette.

"Uhh sorry lost my head for a second eh"

"_Nice save"_

Ezekiel sighed and got up and said " One last thing, I'm sorry Bridgette, I'm sorry for offending you, I'm sorry for being stupid good night and I hope we win the next challenge eh"

And with that he walked off.

Xxx

**Camera room**

Chris was watching and said "Wow that was deep, and it will totally bring in the ratings, will Ezekiel redeem himself find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…CITY!"

_(I now decided to include previews of the next chapter)_

_**Ezekiel**: Next time on Total Drama Legacy..._

_**Noah**: Apparently Woxrld will summon a new demon who apparently had connection to the system in missiles_

_**Duncan: **Apparently it will try to kill us all by summoning a giant nuclear missile _

_**Owen: **Which we have to stop from destroying us and the city_

_**Chris: **Meanwhile Xanouncern introduce me to the 500th floor and I totally spas out_

_**All: **See you all next chapter for chapter 10 "Destruction (Brought to you by Woxrld)_

Xxx

**39 pages making this my longest chapter oh god. For the trivia**

**Courtney is my least fav competitor so Xanouncern hates her**

**Madness Mantra: When somebody is in shock and they constantly repeat the thing that caused their shock**

**Corner of Woe: Common in anime when somebody is upset and they are in a corner with other people looking oddly at that person**

**And I was right with ET being one of the best movies but the worst video games which almost cause video gaming to go extinct thankfully with Nintendo's quick thinking video games were spared. Look up the Atari Video game crash. Xanouncern and Chris are now like Guardian and Legacy to add humor to the story and I admit that no good story is complete without character development so we see Ezekiel's and we will soon see the others. And if you're confused with the team here's a cheat sheet**

**Screaming Buses: Beth, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Owen, and Trent**

**Killer subways: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, and Tyler**

**So please help me out with getting reviews I beg of you and please ask other people to check my story out. One last thing I'll borrow elements from Kobold Necromancer so please don't sue me. I'll try to get the next Chapter out quicker.**


	10. 9 hrs till destruction

**Ok we're back to the actiony part of this fanfic and I can't stress it enough, I NEED HELP GETTING MORE REVIEWS! Sorry. Here's the next chapter and we are introduce to a new demon. Oh and I changed the chapters title.**

**Xxx**

**9 hrs till destruction **

"A 500th floor!" exclaimed Chris who was in the clock tower elevator.

"_Yes, it's the headquarter of the warriors and now the Legacies, and only they can go in there" _Xanouncern explained.

"Than why am I here?"

"_Because I get special privilege and I can go into both the Woxrld's hideout and the 500th floor"_

"So you can tell the other's about the whereabouts"

"_The Warriors and Woxrld know that I can travel into their and the other dimension, I taken a vow of silence not to tell the other's whereabouts"_

"Do you think…?"

"_Yes I do believe you can visit both the 500th floor and the hideout of Woxrld"_

"Which one is nearer?"

"_You know you could access the 500th floor right now"_

"Really?"

"_Sure press 5 one and 0 twice and than say Special person: Xanouncern"_

"Uh okay" and when Chris followed the instructions the elevator shot up into a portal with MacLean doing a girly scream.

Xxx

**500th floor**

A freaked out Chris and a separated Xanouncern (If you forgot what Xanouncern look like he looks like a Heartless with a hat) stepped out of the elevator.

They stumbled upon Duncan and Cuxnand who were drinking smoothies.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" yelled Chris.

Duncan spit out his smoothie and exclaimed "CHRIS!"

"DUNCAN!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris and Duncan exclaimed in unison.

"ME! I came here after I combined with this freaky thing" Chris pointed at Xanouncern.

"A Heartless?"

"Don't you be comparing me with the others I'm must more intelligent"

"**And more egoistic"** muttered Cuxnand.

"**Cuxnand how are the fangs?"** asked Xanouncern.

"**They're good"**

Duncan look at Cuxnand, than Xanouncern, and Cuxnand again "You guys know each others?"

Xanouncern shrugged and said **"I know everything, since multi-millenniums give us lots of time for me to memorize things"**

"Multi millennium years?" said a shocked Chris.

"**Were you paying attention in chapter 8? I said all there is to know about me"** Xanouncern scolded.

"**Hardly anything at all?" **mumbled Cuxnand.

"**I heard that, also chocolate shake please"** and a chocolate shake materialize in Xanouncern's hand.

"You don't have a mouth" pointed out Duncan.

Xanouncern shrugged and put the straw to his mouth and for some reason the shake started to disappear.

"I don't want to know" said a freaked out Chris.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" asked Duncan.

"For some strange reason beyond my understanding, I merge with Xanouncern and now we can talk to each other in our heads"

"Wait so you have someone who continuously insults you in your head?"

"Yes"

"Welcome to the club"

Chris didn't want to know.

The elevator opened up and Ezekiel stepped out and asked "Has anybody seen my… AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EH?"

"Ezekiel?"

Cuxnand immediately explained the situation and Ezekiel jaws dropped.

"You mean Chris have the ability to go to the 500th floor after you combined with Xanouncern eh?" 

"**Why did you repeat everything I said?"**

"I have no idea eh"

"Apparently I can also go to some dudes name Woxrld's hideout" said Chris

Duncan for the 2nd time in a row spit out his smoothie

"**Don't get your Mohawk in a twist I've taken a vow of silence not to tell Woxrld about your hideout, and you about Woxrld's"** Xanouncern explained.

Duncan snapped his finger forgetting what happened if he does.

A random explosion set Chris on fire.

Xanouncern looked at the audience "We'll cut to my partner Woxrld"

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

"Thanks Xanouncern" Woxrld said with a cheerful face than he got serious.

"I would like to report that…Oh what am I doing I'm not a news spokesmen" complained Woxrld.

"Ah well, I need a Heartless"

"**Here"** said Xanouncern who was next to a once again charred Chris.

"WHAT! Xanouncern what are you doing here? And why do you have a human with you?"

"**This is Chris my slave, I mean my employee"**

Chris was scared oh his new surrounding and shivering in fear.

"Is he always like this?"

"**No, he's most of the time a human version of you"**

"Oh, can you tell me the Legacies whereabouts"

Xanouncern shook his head.

Woxrld swore and than said "Gimme a Heartless"

"**I'm a heartless"**

"NOT YOU! A dumb one"

"**Oh, Shadow, Mega-shadow, or Gigas-Shadow?"** asked Xanouncern

"Regular shadows are the only one I could use at my level of strength"

"**Yeah I know just thought I ask"** and Xanouncern snapped his fingers and a regular Heartless appear.

Woxrld pointed his hand at the heartless and in front of him was the word _Missile _swirling around and a X appeared. Woxrld similar to what he did with Maxry rearranged the word missile with the letter X and he stomped the X.

Woxrld said "I declare you Ilmisexs: Demon of missile"

The Heartless started morphing into something strange. Its head was rocket shaped and very long and in the middle was 2 robotic eyes close together without a mouth. Its pointed head was rested on a box with the words _Ilmisexs version 1.0 _and hands were rocket like as well with sharp points that had the words _"Rocket Blade". _It had 2 human like leg covered in white robotic armor with jet boots. In fact its entire being was white except for the words which were black.

Chris started gaping at the new demon.

"Wha. I mean what is tha?..."

Xanouncern patted Chris **"Don't worry its only culture shock".**

Ilmisexs looked at Woxrld and bowed.

"Greeting Master Woxrld I am Ilmisexs Demon of missiles" The robot like demon said and it should be noted that its voice had no emotion and it was robot like.

"What is my order?" asked Ilmisexs

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Woxrld.

If Ilmisexs had a face he would have smiled "You'll see"

Ilmisexs morphed again into an actual rocket and it launched itself into a portal.

"Shouldn't we warn the others or something?" asked a scared Chris.

"**Like I said they have to figure it out for themselves**" Xanouncern explained.

Xxx

**U.S.A. (A missile base)**

A scientist was walking by while people were putting the finishing touch on the misiles.

Suddenly one of the workers came running up to him and said "Dr. Peterson may ask you a question?"

"Sure What?"

"I know this sounds paranoid but what are the chances something might invade the missile base?"

"Its true paranoia is needed in order for you to know what we're doing, but there is a million in one chance someone will invade the missile base"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll bet my entire life savings on it. Why did you ask anyway?"

"How big is your life savings" the worker said with a timid smile.

The Dr was confused than he paled at the question.

"You don't mean?"

The worker nodded.

Peterson got out a walkie talkie and immediately yelled "CODE RED! I REPEAT WE HAVE A COLD RED!"

His voice carried over to the entire missile base and everybody was horrified. They never had a code red before.

Suddenly and Explosion happened next to him that caused the professor to be blown back but survives.

The scared Worker looked at the cause of the explosion and saw something that was strange beyond his wildest imagination.

It was a missile shaped robot and it fly toward the recently completed missile.

It placed its rocket hand on the missile and it glowed.

It turned the color purple and it was incrusted with a strange symbol.

Than it spoke the destination by telling the missile the Longitude and Latitude of the destination and the missile took off heading towards Clock City, Canada.

Xxx

**White house**

"So are you trying to tell me that someone infiltrated our top secret base and launched a deadly missile?" The president asks in disbelief.

"Uh yes" answered Dr. Peterson.

"So do you know where the missile is heading?"

"We're still working on it and let it be known that wherever the missile land it will obliterate anything in a 10 mile radius.

"WORK ON IT NOW!" commanded the horrified president.

"Yes sir" and Dr. Peterson got to working hoping it wouldn't be too late.

Xxx

**Clock City**

"We currently have no idea where the missile will land, but we can confirm it will land in Canada" said a reporter in the news.

The contestant gasped

"Somewhere in Canada" said a scared DJ.

"Oh god, oh my god eh" Ezekiel shivered covering his eyes with his trademark toque.

"Calm down, just because it will land in Canada doesn't necessarily it will hit us" reasoned Leshawna.

"Even if it does hit somewhere it will still kill lots of people" said an ominous Gwen.

"Maybe it will land somewhere abandoned" Harold hopefully said.

"Here's the only witness for the missile launch who asked not to be given his identity"

The news shift to the worker from before and he explained the story

"…After the professor was knocked out I saw what I thought was a robot. It didn't notice me and it touched the rocket by using some sort of rocket boots. When it touched the missile it changed"

"How?" asked the reporter.

"The missile it changed color to purple and out of nowhere a strange symbol appeared and he said some Coordinates for Longitude and Latitude"

"What did the symbol look like and what were the longitude and latitude?"

"It may sound insane but it looked like a heart with 2 spiked line crossed in the middle as for the longitude and latitude I barely heard it I need time to think"

Noah looked at Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel and he nodded.

A demon was clearly responsible.

"And back to you Chet"

The news kept on playing but some of the Legacies were busy with other things.

Xxx

**500th Floor**

"Okay we now have a missile that is probably heading toward Clock City so we can be destroyed any idea how to stop it?" Noah asked

Owen raised his hand

"We're not going to use a giant trampoline"

Owen kept his hand up

"Or a mattress"

He kept his hand up

"Or Jell-O"

Owen lowered his hand.

"**Technically you could just destroy the missile before it gets here" **explained Xhano.

"How eh?"

"**Good point"**

"Why can't Ezekiel just create a portal or something?" asked Owen.

"**The missile is moving too fast for Ezekiel to create a portal" **explained Xenwo.

"So what can we do?" asked Duncan.

Cuxnand put his fingers to his chin and said **"This is a hunch but when the missile gets here Ezekiel could create his ultimate attack"**

"How will that solve anything eh?" asked Ezekiel

Zeiklexe took over **"The primary use of Dimension Laser is to destroy enemies using portals correct?"**

Ezekiel nodded.

"**The primary objective of that move is to use regular sized portal and shoot huge laser into a main portal"**

"So?"

"**That's the preferred way of using your ultimate attack, another way you can use one portal and expand it to be the size of the missile and when the rocket gets to its destination Ezekiel will open a large portal and bingo its obliterated"**

"That's great! Where do I open a portal eh?"

The guardians looked at each other and answered in unison **"We don't know"**

The Legacies fell down (Anime style)

"ARE YOU F(BEEP)ING KIDDING ME?" yelled Duncan.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT THE MISSILE LANDING!" Yelled Noah.

"**Calm down all we need is the coordinates and we can pinpoint the location" **explained Xhano.

"How are we supposed to get the coordinates?" asked Owen.

Xenwo sighed and said **"We need to access that worker who heard the coordinates and accelerate his memory"**

"Okay I'll just open a portal…"

"**NO!" **The Guardians yelled in unison.

"**We have to keep your powers fully charge and you can only use one portal if you absolutely need to" **Zeiklexe explained.

"**And that is in order for you to transport yourself to the location so we're going to have to do it the old fashion way" **started Xhano

"**By airplanes" **finished Cuxnand

Noah, Duncan, and Owen nodded but Ezekiel was confused.

"What's an airplane?" asked Ezekiel

Everybody face-palmed.

"Ignoring Ezekiel clearly over sheltered life style" started Noah "How do you expect to get plane tickets before the missile hits the city?"

"I can get you tickets" said Chris who entered the room with Xanouncern.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now with me overhearing you needing plane tickets"

"Anyway, Even if you do get us tickets the missile will probably land while we're at the airport" complained Duncan

"We'll use my private plane"

Suddenly everybody except Xanouncern looked at him.

"You have a plane?" everybody said in unison

"**Did you see this guys paycheck it's enough to solve world hunger" **Xanouncern said in disgust.

"So how long do we have until the missile gets here?" asked Ezekiel

Xanouncern was wearing glasses and a calculator and after typing into it he said **"The missile will come here in approximately 9 hrs"**

"9 hrs?"

"**Yup and no countdown is complete without the countdown timer"** and Xanouncern clapped his hand and a timer appeared on the 4th wall and it was currently reading 8.59. And the seconds were counting down.

"**Ah the countdown till something bad episode a classic" **mused Xhano.

Noah rolled his eyes and made some quick calculation in his head**.**

"Wait accumulating the distance" Noah started muttering and he said "It would take approximately 3.5 hrs to get their and 3.5 to get back wasting 7 hrs of our time"

"**Exactly and I believe it will take one hour to speed up this dudes memory" **explained Xenwo.

"Sp we got 7 hrs to get their and back. 1 hr in order to repair the dude's memory and that leaves 1 hrs to figure out the coordinates" Duncan summarized.

"**That's about it and you better get cracking"** ordered Xanouncern.

"Where is the dude who saw the missile jet off?" asked Owen

"**In Washington D.C."** answered Xanouncern **"Now let's use the magic of teleportation and I'll instantly transport you guys toward in the plane"**

"What?"

Xanouncern clapped his hand

Xxx

**Chris's plane**

The Legacies immediately noticed their change of surrounding and saw Chris standing there at the pilot seat.

"How did we get here?' asked Owen

"Xanouncern said he learned lots of magic when he was in his multi-millennium vacation" Chris explained

"You're taking this well" noted Noah

"Not really. On the inside I'm screaming my head out" Chris said with a cheerful smile.

"Than why are you smiling?" asked Duncan

"I really see no point"

"Who's driving the plane?"

Chris pointed at his forehead.

"You are? Than we're dead" muttered Noah.

"Actually Xanouncern is going to be driving"

"But I thought you were…?" Ezekiel started to ask

Chris cut him off "You're not the only one who can change bodies or at least that's what Xanouncern said"

"So you can swap your body?"

"Yes let me show you" Chris parted his hair to reveal a small but noticeable tattoo of a heartless and he pressed it.

"**Beast Swap"**

Chris glowed and in his place wearing a red shirt and blue jeans was a human with white hair and a face of a heartless, with his hands being Chris's regular color but the hands were sharpened and could kill a man with one swipe.

Xanouncern looked at himself **"Now this is good"**

"And you can fly a plane how?" asked Noah

"**What part of multi-millennium don't you people understand?"**

And with that rhetorical question Xanouncern took off the plane.

Xanouncern was a good pilot, but Ezekiel wasn't concerned about that.

He was concerned that he was in the sky in a structure that could be destroy in multiple easy ways and he was hyperventilating.

"**Man he needs to get out more" **Xanouncern muttered

Suddenly Xanouncern shivered.

"It's not cold" Noah pointed out while reading his book.

"**No, I have the willies" (1)**

"So?"

Xanouncern was about to answer than his eyes comically popped out.

He grabbed the announcing things from airplanes and yelled **"Flying Heartless at 12:00!"**

"WHAT!"

"Do something!" yelled Ezekiel

"**I am. I'm driving this plane."**

One of the heartless appearing suddenly it one of the planes wing causing it to stir.

"What are we going to do?" Owen frantically ask

"**Here's an idea why don't you open a door and shoot like crazy Ezekiel"**

"But I can't use my powers eh"

"_You can still use your guns" _admitted Zeiklexe

Xxx

**Outside the plane**

Multiple Heartless were surrounding the Plane and they were Jet Balloons

They were bloated heartless and they were the colors white and blue with a large mouth.

They were summoned by Ilmisexs after he saw that the Legacies were going to Washington D.C.

But the most bizarre thing about them was that underneath them was 3 small Heartless that look like divers with head shaped like a torpedo's. They were Missile Diver.

The Jet balloons roared and they fired Missile Diver into the Plane.

And they succeeded.

Xxx

**Inside the Plane**

The Plane started shaking again.

Ezekiel got out his gun and shouted **"HENSHIN!" **he was equipped in his armor and he opened the airplane door, which cause to have to hang on to the door but he managed to get back in looking outside despite the high pressure.

The Jet Balloons were firing Missile divers again but Ezekiel shot all of them.

Meanwhile Duncan who also transformed and opens the emergency exit took his cannon and put it in missile mode and he fired them into the Jet Balloons.

Owen morphed into his armor and into Fighter mode and he looked out the door.

He took his hand and throw a stretched fist at some more Jet Balloons while Noah used an Aero spell in order to throw off the Missile Diver.

Pretty soon all the Heartless die through the combined efforts of Ezekiel's bullets, Duncan's missile, Noah's spell, and Owen's freakishly long fist.

Owen and Noah closed the doors and Xanouncern sighed

"**Man that was a close one, it seem that Woxrld is on to us"**

"You think?" Duncan retorted.

"Are we there yet eh?'

"**Uh yes"**

And Xanouncern was right they saw Washington D.C. White House.

Xxx

**Washington D.C.**

They were hovering over Washington D.C.

"Aren't we going to make a landing eh?"

"**I can't because technically were trespassing on illegal territory"**

"Than how are we supposed to…?"

Xanouncern turned towards the others and if he had a face he would've smiled **"Halo jumps anyone?" (2)**

**Xxx**

**Sky of Washington D.C.**

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Owen

"BWAHHH!" screamed Duncan

"WHHHYYY!" pleaded Ezekiel

"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!" Noah screamed.

And when they got near the ground Noah, Ezekiel, and Duncan opened up their parachutes, but Owen forgot.

Owen's is very lucky he's fat and had supernatural healing powers.

After helping Owen up and pacing up his healing process they had to look for the worker.

But there was one tiny problem.

"How do we find the worker eh?"

Everybody paused.

Than we see a sky shot of Washington D.C. with Noah shouting "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK THIS THORUGH!"

"How the hell are we supposed to find this worker dude if we don't know his name?" complained Duncan.

"That's easy" answered Owen

"How?"

"He's standing right over there" and Owen pointed toward the same worker they saw on T.V.

Noah's, Duncan's, and Ezekiel's jaw dropped.

Once again we see a sky view of Washington D.C. this time Duncan yelling "HOW DID WE NOT SEE HIM?"

"All right let's get him" ordered Owen

"Wait aren't we supposed to unlock his memory?" said Ezekiel.

"We'll do it on the flight back" replied Duncan

"So how are we supposed to get him to come with us?" asked Ezekiel

"Good point I mean being ordered by 4 teenagers to come with them is a bit suspicious" Duncan murmured in agreement.

"We'll kidnap him" suggested Owen

Noah slapped Owen on the hand "That's a great idea"

"Really?"

"NO! We can't just waltz up to somebody and say we need you to say what you heard from an evil demon" exclaimed Noah.

"Like I said kidnap him"

"In case you didn't notice WE'RE IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"

"Man I wish something would happen that would give us a good excuse to take him with us eh" mused Ezekiel

Suddenly Jet Balloons and Missile Diver appeared surrounding the worker.

"That will work" commented Duncan

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

Woxrld looked at the image of the worker being surrounded by the heartless and looked at Ilmisexs

"You weren't going to make it easy for them were you?"

Ilmisexs shrugged.

Xxx

**Washington D.C.**

The scared Worker was surrounded by Heartless and he was certain he was going to die.

An explosion proved him wrong.

Duncan came driving up in a van (the other Legacies were inside) and Duncan opened up the door.

The Legacies pulled the man in.

'Wait what is going on?" asked a scared out of his mind worker.

"1st tell me your name" commanded Owen

"It's Jason now answer my question" 

"Okay" and Duncan started speeding off while Noah explained the situation.

Jason's jaw dropped "You people are mad"

"If we're mad than how come they're heartless" retorted Owen

"That's a good point actually" admitted Jason "But I'm traveling with 4 teenage strangers"

"Do you want to be kidnapped or do you want to die?" asked Noah

"Those are both sadistic options but getting kidnapped is less life threatening"

Jason looked in the rear view mirror and saw Heartless following them with the words _you seriously don't want to know how near it actually is _etched on the rearview mirror

"Ezekiel" shouted Duncan.

"R-Right" Ezekiel opened his window and took his guns transformed and started shooting at all the Heartless, but he was missing due to Duncan constantly swerving from the attacking Missile Diver.

"Would you keep still eh"

"In case you didn't noticed I'm driving from here to Canada and I don't know how to speed it up" retorted Duncan

"Wait if you're from Canada how did you get a van here?" asked Jason

"I'm a delinquent put 2 and 2 together"

"YOU STOLE THIS CAR!"

"Yup learned hotwiring when I was 12"

"God help me" muttered Jason

Suddenly as if God answered his call a plane appeared over the city.

"Xanouncern" exclaimed Owen

"Who?" asked Jason

"The guy who fly us here"

The radio on the van started bleeping and when Duncan turned it off he heard Xanouncern's voice "Hey Legacies have you got the coordinates"

"Not the Coordinates but we did got the guy who heard it" answered Ezekiel

"Good get to the Ronald Reagan Washington National airport that's where I'll land"

"Okay"

The radio turned off and Duncan looked at Jason

"Do you know where it is?"

Jason nodded.

"Good and now buckle your seatbelt" and with that comment Duncan hit the accelerator.

Xxx

**Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport**

"Cuxnand how many hrs left until the missile land?"

"**I'd say… about 4.5"**

"Got it"

And when they got too the airport they saw lot's of Missile Divers.

"OH COME ON!" complained Noah.

Ezekiel sighed and opened the window and started shooting like Izzy.

Noah also helped out by casting multiple thunders and water spells causing the Missile Diver to be destroyed.

"This feel like a scene from a spy movie" exclaimed Jason.

"Agree"

Duncan than caught sight of Chris's plane and he accelerated when the plane open up a bottom hatch.

Xxx

**Chris's plane**

Chris was in Xanouncern's head and he asked "Where did that come from?"

Xanouncern shrugged **"I made a few modifications"**

And the van rolled in with the Legacies and Jason inside.

"**That's my cue to take off" **and he did that.

Xxx

**The Sky**

"**I see that my face was the final straw for your sanity" **Xanouncern noted as he looked at a freaking out Jason

"Seeing a missile launched, dealing with teenagers with powers, dodging attack from creatures that are insane, and now I see this! Why?"

Xanouncern put the plane on autopilot and walked over to Jason and knocked him out.

"What you do that for?" Duncan exclaimed

"**It will be easier to unlock his memory and considering the fact that none of you are the Legacy of Psychic this will be a bit hard for me"**

"But what about the plane eh?"

"**Duncan you drive"  
><strong>

"Are you nuts?" 

"**I know but I put it on autopilot so all you have to do is make sure the plane stays up"**

Duncan gulped

Xxx

**4 hours later (3)**

The plane landed at the place where they took off looking all beaten up and when it landed its wing broke

The weary Legacies, a mad Xanouncern, and a conscious Jason walk off the plane.

Xanouncern hit Duncan on the head **"THAT WAS BY FAR THE WORST PLANE STEERING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"**

Duncan glared "I told you so"

"**I never thought it would be this bad"**

"It couldn't be that bad" argued Duncan

"You purposely hit a tornado just to see what it was like" pointed out Noah

"And wasted a hour off the usual time eh" added Ezekiel

"Okay I was terrible"

"**That said, I now have the coordinates" **and Xanouncern told them.

"And where is that?" asked Owen

"**In the forest that is near the city"**

"Wait why not the City itself eh?"

"**Because the dude who launched the missile was smart he know we were going to go in the city so he aimed towards somewhere we wouldn't expect"**

"Wait what about me?" Jason asked

"**If we were villain I would kill you" **mused Xanouncern

Jason was scared

"**But we're not villains so you can go"  
><strong>

"How am I supposed to get home?"

Xanouncern pointed at Jason and he instantly disappeared

"How did you…?"

"**Magic and now" **Xanouncern placed his hand on Ezekiel's head and Ezekiel's head glowed.

"**You know where to stand when the missile land" **

"You could've come with us eh"

"**Sorry but I did my fair share of things to do today now you are on your own"**

And with that line Xanouncern walked off.

"Well now we lost him and Jason so exactly far is the forest?" asked Duncan

Ezekiel pointed at the sign and we see what it said: _Clock Forest 20 minutes away._

"Exactly how much minute do we have left?' Duncan said through gritted teeth.

Cuxnand answered _"Approximately 30"_

We see a sky shot of Clock City "OH COME ON!"

Xxx

**Clock Forest (22 minutes later)**

Duncan stole another car and they managed to get to the destination of the missile.

"How many minutes do we have left?"

Noah answered "8"

"I told you not to let Owen took the bathroom"

"But I really needed to go"

"Shut up Owen"

Owen pouted and they got out of the car.

Ezekiel went to the spot where the missile will hit and he transformed.

"This should be a piece of cake eh"

The Universe love proving people wrong.

Once again Heartless appeared around the Legacies.

"Why must you hate me Universe?"

The other Legacies transformed and analyze the Heartless.

They were more Missile Diver and Jet Balloons and they were all aiming at Ezekiel.

"Oh god"

Duncan caused an explosion around Ezekiel creating a ring o fire that protect him from the Missile Diver.

"OK Noah, Owen let's commence operation Beast"

Noah nodded but Owen was confused

"Turn into Xenwo"

Owen nodded and transformed into Xenwo

Xenwo roared **"Finally. Heartless eat bear fury" **and Xenwo single-handly beat all the heartless.

"Wow he's vicious" Noah noted.

"_1 minutes left" _Xhano reminded Noah.

Noah saw that Ezekiel was still concentrating than Ezekiel shouted **"Ultimate Attack: Space"**

That was when the missile appeared.

It was as described earlier: Big, Powerful, and Purple

"_30 seconds"_

The missile was at high speed and it was aimed at Ezekiel.

"_5"_

Ezekiel's eye glowed

"_4"_

He combined his guns

"_3"_

He created a portal.

"_2"_

He aimed it at the missile

"_1"_

The Portal expanded to the size of the missile

"_0"_

The Missile never met it's destination as it launched itself headfirst into Ezekiel's portal.

Ezekiel closed the portal and one can't help but hear a giant noise in space.

Ezekiel finally let out the breath that he was holding and he got on his knees.

"Ezekiel you were awesome" Owen happily said.

"Thanks" said a breathing Ezekiel

A random portal appeared at coming out of it was a purple heart, and for the 2nd time in a row Ezekiel's took the hearts energy and restarted the day.

Xxx

**Restarted Day**

"You know I had the strangest dream eh" Ezekiel said at breakfast

"What was it?' asked Geoff

"I dreamt that a giant missile will hit the city eh"

"Where'd did you came up with that dream?" Gwen replied

Ezekiel merely shrugged.

Xxx

**Gwen's room (Night)**

Gwen was in her nightgown and she was sketching a giant rocket as Ezekiel described in his dream and when she was done she looked at it strangely.

"Why do I have this feeling that it wasn't a dream?" she thought aloud.

She was interrupted in her train of thought when there was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Goth girl" answered Chef

Gwen sighed "What do you want?"

"You have a fan package"

Gwen opened the door and she was given the package.

She closed the door and opened the package on her bed.

1st she saw the picture and all she saw was black.

No seriously all that was on the picture was black, and not a single white part in sight.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Gwen asked than she noticed the figurine.

She took a careful look at it and was impressed.

The figurine was sculpted as a bat and it really managed to capture all the detail.

"Crappy picture, but artistic figurine" she mused "That balances it out"

She placed the figurine and the picture on her drawer and went to bed

Xxx

**Wow that took less time than other chapters well here's the trivia**

**[1] That was a reference to the show Jackie Chan Adventure a show starring a animated version of Jackie Chan. Whenever there is something supernatural one of the character will shiver AKA the willies**

**[2] HALO jumps stand for High Altitude Low Opening. That basically means you open your parachute when you get near the ground much more risky than HAHO (High Altitude High opening) which mean opening your parachutes immediately after you jump off the plane **

**[3] I'm sorry that you couldn't see what happened when Duncan started Driving but I couldn't think of anything so I thought it would be more comedic if I do a Gilligan Cut where after a word is said they go onto the next scene look it up on T.V. trope.**

**What am I missing Oh yeah the preview**

_Owen: Next time on Total Drama Legacy…_

_Duncan: We meet the dude who caused the missile attacking face to face_

_Ezekiel: He's planning to create multiple missiles in order to destroy the city_

_Noah: And he's going to do that by stealing Metal and creating missiles out of them_

_Owen: Reminds me of that movie with the panda_

_Duncan: It does doesn't it_

_Chris: and we get introduced to a new Legacy_

_All: Stay tune for **Missile Madness **_

**There now I'm done and please tell me what you think of Ilmisexs.**

**And if you're wondering what Jet Balloons and Missile Diver looked like here's the link**

**Missile Diver: ****.com/wiki/Missile_Diver**

**Jet Balloons: .com/wiki/Jet_Balloon**


	11. Missile Madness

**Not for long now till I get 100,000 words story. Anyway on with the story and we get introduce to the 5th legacy. Also please look at the poll. And if you can't guess it correctly you are not a total drama fan. Also if anybody knows a fan artist I'll happily take a suggestion. Also I don't own anything if I did Kingdom Heart 3 would be out by now**

**Xxx**

**Woxrld's hideout**

Woxrld was reading the book _"How to conquer the world"._

Woxrld stopped and sighed "Man I'm not getting much screen time am I?"

"**Nope" **answered Xanouncern

When the talking Heartless 1st came into his hideout Woxrld was surprised now he doesn't care.

Woxrld and Xanouncern looked at each other and stared

And stared

And stared

"Why are we staring?" asked Woxrld

"**The Author currently has Writer's block" **Xanouncern said shrugging.

Xxx

**A car Factory**

"Dum de Dum" a worker hummed as he was creating the metal outer shell of a car.

He stopped humming when terrifying monsters appeared.

"What in blazes…"

Multiple Missile Divers appeared and they tore the Car shell apart and took it with them.

Xxx

**Steel Plant**

The same scene was happening here with Missile Divers stealing metal and destroying the machines.

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

"Recently multiple Factories were invaded and there machines and parts were stolen" said a news announcer.

The Contestant had another day off from Chris and they were watching the news about the factories raid.

"Robberies huh?" Justin noted

"But what did they steal?" asked Tyler.

"We aren't certain why they are stealing Metal but we are certain that it would likely cause lots of damage, this is Chet logging off"

The news ended.

After watching the news the Legacy went into the city, well except for one.

Gwen was snoring on her seat apparently though the entire news flash and breakfast.

Trent came back.

"Gwen, Gwen" And when Trent started shaking Gwen she woke up

Not peacefully.

Xxx

**Mall**

"Trent what happened to you?" asked a concerned Bridgette.

Trent had a black eye and a saggy eyes Gwen with him.

"Remember when Gwen was sleeping? When I tried to wake her up she mistakes me for a giant bat"

"It was an accident" argued Gwen

"I know but it didn't stop it from hurting, and where did you come up with a giant bat anyway?"

"It was a strange dream okay"

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

Woxrld was drinking wine (He's a villain what did you expect) and looking at all the metal robberies caused by the Heartless.

Ilmisexs landed next to him and shifted back to robot mode.

"Out of curiosity why exactly are Heartless stealing Metal?"

Ilmisexs took out a small piece of metal and his pointed hand glowed.

The metal glowed and turned into a small missile and he pointed it on a random Heartless.

He fired

The Heartless died.

Woxrld raised an eyebrow "Oh I get it you'll use all that metal to create either multiple missiles or one huge one" 

"The former" answered Ilmisexs.

"Why multiple?"

"I already did one big one yesterday"

"Oh" and Ilmisexs started at Woxrld

And stared

And stared

And stared

"Why are we staring?"

"I have no idea"

Xxx

**Mall**

Trent came back with some coffee that Gwen asked for only to see her snoring on a bench.

Trent looked at Gwen concerned "Did she even get a wink of sleep last night?" He thought and this time decided to leave Gwen with herself.

Little did Trent know that decision change Gwen from a perky Goth to a super perky Goth.

Xxx

**Gwen's awakening **

Gwen waked up "Man I really need to get some sleep" Than she noticed her surrounding.

She was in a cave.

"I'm still sleeping" she declared and tried to walk off, but since the cave was in total darkness she was constantly bumping into things.

"Okay if this is a challenge for Chris I'll commit Homicide!" she yelled frustrated.

Suddenly she saw a light and seeing no option she went into it.

When the light died away she was in…

A cave

"OH COME ON!"

"COME ON!"

"Come on!"

"come on"

"No need for the echo" Gwen muttered

"I agree" 

"Yah" and Gwen looked around.

"You can't see me can you?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is… Xewng"

"Xewng?"

"Yes I known you since the day you were born"

"Really?"

"Yup and I also know about your entire life"

"Prove it"

"How?"

"What is my most embarrassing secret?"

"That's easy it is…" And Xewng tell Gwen, Gwen's secret.

Gwen's jaw dropped

"Now do you believe me?"

Gwen snapped out of her shock and yelled "1st you have to show yourself"

"Alright I'll even turn on the light"

The Darkness disappeared and Gwen turned around to see a HUGE shadow… coming from a small bat.

Gwen looked around "Xewng?"

The Bat raised it's I mean her wing.

"Wait you're a bat?"

"Yes and you're a human"

"Thank you captain obvious" 

"Hey you're the 1st one to say something obvious" 

"Okay, can we cut the chit chat and can you tell me who are you"

"I tell you Gwen but you need to shut up 1st Ms. I want to marry Trent"

Gwen glared but she sat down and zipped her lip.

"That's nice" than Xewng started staring at Gwen

And stared

And stared

And stared

Xxx

We see an angry Xanouncern **"THAT JOKE IS GETTING OLD!"**

Xxx

"You know you are the perfect image of the Legacy of Darkness"

"What Legacy?" 

"Cue Explanation: You see long ago…" Xanouncern appeared and pressed the fast-forward button.

"And you Gwen are the Legacy of Darkness" Xewng finished while catching her breath.

Gwen looked at Xewng with a deadpan stare.

"This is a dream" 

"IS IT?"

"Yes"

"Is It?" 

"Yes"

"is it?"

"YES!"

"Fine than I'll just stick myself onto your skin" 

"That's impossible"

"And I quote Greed from _Fullmetal Alchemist _nothing is Impossible and I will prove it"

With that pop culture reference Xewng stuck herself on Gwen's left shoulder and she glowed.

Xxx

**Woxrld's Hideout**

Woxrld was sleeping but he was woken up by alarms.

"Who? What? When? Why? Where? How"

"Master, Master" said an urgent demon.

"What the hell is going on with this alarm!" Woxrld shouted.

"The alarm mean that a new Legacy is born" the lesser demon said urgently.

Woxrld stand up "ALREADY! Damn it. Who is it?"

"The Legacy of Darkness sir"

"God I hated that one" muttered Woxrld

"Where is she?"

"She's currently at the mall" answered the lesser demon

"What's a mall?"

The lesser demon straightened up "Mall: Noun: a large retail complex containing a variety of stores and often restaurants and other business establishments housed in a series of connected or adjacent buildings or in a single large building.

"So it's a market?"

"Pretty much"

"ILMISEXS!" 

Ilmisexs landed next to Woxrld "You called"

"Ilmisexs send Heartless to the mall"

"Sure, Why not?"

Ilmisexs once again turned to rocket mode and disappeared into a portal. 

Xxx

**Roof of the mall**

Ilmisexs rocketed past the mall dropping some pieces of metal.

The Metal morphed into Jet Balloons and Missile Divers.

They floated into the mall.

Xxx

**Mall**

Gwen bag glowed.

In it were her bat figurine and her black picture.

She took it with her for some reason.

(Author's note: In case you're wondering When a Legacy is about to unlock their powers they will bring with them the figurine that unlock their beast powers and the picture that unlocks their regular powers. They will be for no apparent reason takes the picture and figurine with them wherever they go so until the powers unlock)

The Figurine and the picture let out a small barely noticeable beam of dark light.

The Figurine's light touched Gwen's shoulder while the picture beam hit Gwen's pencil that she used to sketch.

2 words appeared on it

_Shadow Reaper_

After the glowing stop Gwen woke up.

"I knew it was a dream" she muttered.

Normally Xewng could've chosen this time to respond but the powers didn't adjust yet.

Gwen sat up and looked at the Coffee next to her.

She smiled and took the Coffee.

She barely managed to take a sip when she heard screaming.

"What the-"

She saw something coming toward her and she ducked.

It was a Missile Diver.

"What was that thing?"

"GWEN! GWEN!"

"Trent?"

Trent came running up to Gwen and help her up.

"What is going on?" 

"I don't know all I know is to get out of here from theses… LOOK OUT!" Trent pushed Gwen and fall down.

They were dodging another attack from a Missile Diver.

"Come on" Trent once again helped Gwen up and they ran away.

Xxx

**Mall (Other side)**

"And a scoop of Lemon ice cream" Finished Owen.

Next to him was an ice cream salesman who put on a scoop of ice cream on a really tall ice cream cone.

The manager from a previous chapter looked at Owen with awe.

"At this rate he'll break all the records"

Than Owen heard screams.

"AUGH! IT'S THE ACOPALYPSE!"

Lindsay runs past Owen "Look out! Multiple scary monsters are coming this way"

Owens turned around to see the Heartless.

"Oh aw well let's get this over with"

"_Not yet Owen"  
><em>

"What do you mean not yet?" 

"_In case you didn't notice WE'RE IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"  
><em>

"So?" 

"_It means you have to go somewhere private to transform and don't speak or else people will figure out who you are"_

"This is hard"

"_No you're a moron now go somewhere to say Henshin"_

"Fine"

Xxx

**Other side (Of the mall)  
><strong>

"Okay where are these things coming from" Gwen commented while she was running for her life

"Less talking more running" retorted Trent.

A speeding blur passed by them.

"Okay what was that?" 

Trent and Gwen turned around to see a small skinny figure kicking the Over Floated balloons into oblivion.

"Again who are you?"

Speed mode Owen turned around and when he saw Gwen and Trent he ran away leaving a cloud of dust in his place.

"Ahh" Trent started to say but Gwen cut him off "Better not to ask" 

Xxx

Owen was running and Xenwo was saying _"Wow I was impressed Owen"  
><em>

"At least nobody will suspect me" 

"_For once you have a good point let's get to the clock Tower"  
><em>

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

"CALLING ALL LEGACIES!" Yelled out Owen at the top of the tower.

Xxx

**Park**

Ezekiel woke up from his nap, went somewhere private and he opened a portal

Xxx

**Library**

Noah was reading than he heard Owen's booming voice and he sighed.

He went into the bathroom and used a warp spell

Xxx

**Police Station**

Duncan was relaxing in the cell while the police was watching than they heard the call.

"What was that?"

Duncan sighed and put his hand behind his back and snapped.

Outside a fire formed.

"What the…?" and the policeman left.

Duncan touched the metal bars and melted them and he ran away muttering "Why don't I have any quick transportation power" 

Xxx

**500th Floor**

"Owen was yelling from the tower really necessary eh?"

"I thought it was cool" 

"Never mind Owen's stupid way of contacting us, let's get to the more important matter of why did he contact us" Noah pointed out and turned to Owen.

"There were Heartless" 

"Where?"

"At the mall chasing Gwen and Trent" 

"And it is obvious they're after the metal" Duncan commented.

"What makes you say that eh?"

"Metal Robberies. It's obvious who's responsible" Duncan pointed out.

"But why?" 

"**Easy so they can make a missile" **answered Zeiklexe

The Legacies looked at Zeiklexe with a perplexed stare.

"**After the whole missile mess yesterday"  
><strong>

Xhano interrupted **"You mean the one that didn't happened"  
><strong>

"**The one that didn't happened… Anyway I was looking through out the Find-It"**

"Which I still think it's a lame name" interrupted Noah.

"**Please stop with the interruption… Where I left off I researched who could summon missile and summon those specific Heartless and here's what I found: Find-It: Ilmisexs"**

The find it showed the picture of the robot like demon

Xxx

**Ilmisexs Demon of Missile**

Let me explain about this robot his name is Ilmisexs. As you can guess he specializes in missiles and making them. His Hands can vary from regular hands and missile shaped weapon called _Rocket Blade_. They slash and fire basically.

Xxx

"So we have to deal with a pin Head Robot?" Duncan asked

"**That's about the size of it" **Cuxnand answered

Duncan shook his head "Man this is only the 2nd one and it's started going stupid" 

"**I sympathize" **

"So exactly where is he?" Noah asked

"**We have reasons to believe…" **Xenwo was interrupted by an alarm.

"Is that the alarm that means we have to go Power Ranger mode?" Owen excitedly said.

"**Thankfully no, that just mean that a Legacy Debut" **Xhano answered, Than he sat up

So did the other

They simultaneously yelled _**"A NEW LEGACY!"**_

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY? WHEN?" Owen yelled only for Xenwo to hit him on the head.

"Okay another person activated their powers eh?"

"**Yup"  
><strong>

"Who is it, and if you say I don't know I'll char you to ashes" warned Duncan

"**Can I put on some fireproof cloth first?" **Cuxnand said with a wary smile.

Duncan snapped his finger 4 time and the Guardians were charred.

"**That was understandable but the Legacy who was activated won't know about his/her powers until her Guardian adjust to his/her Legacies body"**

"Okay now I feel uninterested I'm out of here" and Noah got up

Another alarm started beeping

"What now?" asked an exasperated Noah

"**That's where you should suit up" **Xhano said in a bored expression

"Where?"

"**At the park" **Xenwo answered **"And it's just magic" **he interrupted the Legacy before they could ask how he known.

Ezekiel sighed and said "Alright I'll go look to see the damage eh"

He opened a portal and stuck his head inside

He came back up and said "I estimate 2 people will be enough eh"

"I'll go I want to so something" Duncan volunteered

"Anybody else wants to volunteer?" asked Noah who was reading his book

"Why can't you?" 

"If optional I prefer not to go"

Duncan grabs Noah by the collar and dragged him into the portal.

Xxx

**Park**

Noah and Duncan observed the madness that was going on in the park.

There was as before multiple Missile Diver and Jet Balloons like in the mall and they were chasing innocent citizen.

Duncan shook his head "Attacking innocent children for no reason? Can they get any more Cliché?"

"Can't you just burn them from a distance?"

"I'll try" and Duncan snapped his finger incarnating some of the Heartless.

"Can't you destroy them faster?"

Duncan stopped and glared at the bollywood nerd.

"Or I'll do it instead" Noah pointed at the sky and cast a Thunder spell.

Skip the sciencey stuff and Noah managed to create a storm cloud that destroyed the rest of the heartless.

"That was anti-climatic on every level" muttered Duncan.

"We didn't even have to transform" complained Noah "Ah well Warp"

And Noah teleported back to the 500th floor.

"Man I wish I had teleporting powers" Duncan complained

"_You can teleport wherever there is fire, but since there is no fire on the 500__th__ floor…"_

Duncan sighed and just walked away

The police officer from the cell walked up to him covered in soot.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I ran away from the fire" Duncan meekly said

"Yes but how did the bar melt?" the police was going to ask more question but he dropped unconscious curtsey of Xanouncern.

"**You'll thank me for this later"** and Xanouncern teleported away

Duncan decided that this was enough and he just walk away back to the clock tower

Xxx

**500th Floor**

Duncan walked back into the floor with an angry expression.

Noah looked up uninterested

"Oh your back?"

Duncan took the book out of Noah's hand and hit him with it.

Noah fell to the floor "I saw that coming"

Duncan smiled and politely asked "So what was the point for that?" 

"**Actually that park thing was a waste of time"** revealed Cuxnand

Duncan eyes started twitching

Xxx

**(15 minutes later)**

Duncan calmed down and ordered a smoothie with utter destruction and a beat up Xhano and Cuxnand, and Noah.

Ezekiel walked in to see the destruction and he slowly walked back out into the elevator.

"So now what?" Duncan asked

"**Uh let's just wait"** answered Cuxnand who was regaining balance

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout (5 Hours later)**

"So are you trying to tell me that you sent the Heartless to multiple part of the city every hour why?"

"It's quite a simple plan really" answered Ilmisexs in his bored tone of voice "I just tire out the Legacy while my Minions simply steal metal quietly"

"Okay that isn't that complicated, but what about if the Legacy of Darkness shows up?"

"Please what are the chances?"

Woxrld nodded but he was thinking _"Well I'll send flowers to your funeral, because you just jinxed it"_

Xxx

**Clock Tower (Dinner time) Cafeteria**

Everybody was eating dinner (Chef was sick so they ordered Chinese food) and discussing what they did today.

"Dude I totally heard the craziest rumors about huge, fat monsters" Geoff explained

Noah ate a dumpling "Exactly how fat chubby fat or Owen fat"

"More like blimp fat" Geoff answered

Cody than said "There were also more bizarre robberies lately" 

"And why was it bizarre?" asked Beth

"Well I heard this guy said his cash register disappeared and the place where the register once stood was the money inside the register" 

"Hold it why would someone want to steal a register but not the money?" DJ asked

"Maybe he didn't like money" Lindsay answered

"I somehow doubt that" Heather retorted

"Seriously why take the cash register and not the money?" commented Trent

"I don't know but it has to be from a stupid crook" Duncan said chuckling

"_Like you?"_ asked Cuxnand

"NO! Not me" 

"What are you talking about?" asked Courtney

"Uh Nothing" Duncan made a mental note to keep the thought in his head

"_Good luck with that"_

Xxx

**A Warehouse**

"Alright let's see the metal" Ilmisexs ordered his army of Jet Balloons and Missile Diver and they parted to reveal a torrent of metal.

Ilmisexs walked over to the metal and touched some of the metal and it glowed and morphed into a big missile.

"Let it ripped attack the Clock Tower" Ilmisexs commanded in his bored tone of voice as he said the coordination.

The missile somehow managed to fire away from the ware house through the roof.

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

Chris was sucking his thumb with his teddy bear in his hand.

Than he shivered.

Chris woke up "Aww great now I have the willies"

"_That means something is going to happen"_

"Yeah right aw well I'll check the security camera" Chris put his fingertip on a finger scanner and his television show up, but it was tune to the contestant rooms where they were sleeping.

Except for 2.

Chris's eye widened and he changed the channel.

"_What exactly did you see because I blacked out for a moment?"_

"Izzy and Owen were playing baseball" Chris answered with a shudder.

"_What do you mean they were playing… OH THAT IS GROSS!"_

"I'm not certain what could be worse than the horrors I seen" Chris than saw that he changed to a different channel and it was the outside part of the tower.

And heading toward them is a missile

"_Horrible enough?"_

"Yes" a terrified Chris answered

"_Turn on the force field" _commanded Xanouncern

"What force field?"

Xanouncern pause _"Well look like we're dead… Correction you will die and I will go back to my multi millennium vacation"_

"DO SOMETHING!" 

"_Alright stop yelling, go to the 500th floor or something"_

Chris went to the private elevator in his room (You now know by now that thank to Chris's greed he get things he doesn't really need) and transported to the 500th floor.

Xxx

**500th Floor**

"WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?" Chris yelled at Xanouncern

"**Go look for the force field room"  
><strong>

"Where's that?"

"**Not my problem"**

Chris glared and he ran out of the meeting room to find said Force Field room.

Xxx

Chris opened a door and he saw a room full of chainsaws

"Izzy would love it here"

Xxx

Chris opened the next door this time a roof full of movies

"Ooh this seems like a nice place" he went over to pick a movie from a shelf and looked at the title

"AAAAAHHHHH!" and Chris ran away and we see the name of the movie: _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse"_

Xxx

Chris for the 3rd time opened a door to find a big red button.

"Aww This isn't the force field room" and Chris walked away

Than he came back.

"No must resist urge to press button" and Chris with difficulty walked away **(1)**

Xxx

An exhausted Chris walked up to the next room covered in bruises in and injuries

"Note to self: Get a map of a place before you need to find somewhere in it" he muttered and he finally found the Force-Field Room.

"Finally"

Than Chris noticed where he was

The Force Field room was across from the meeting room.

Chris's eyes twitch

Xxx

**Woxrld's hideout**

Woxrld looked up

"What?" asked a random Heartless

"I feel that somewhere a man is screaming in agony and I'm not responsible… Oh well"

Xxx

**500th Floor**

Chris stopped screaming and he walked into the room.

And there were multiple buttons with different names

_Press in case of fire_

_Press in case of Monster attack_

_Press in case of Insanity_

_Press in case of Twilight being created into another book _(Chris made a mental note to press that later) 

_Press in case of Missile attack_

"Bingo"

And the button was pressed

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

Not just the Clock Tower got covered in a force field but the entire city (The Warriors weren't Heartless)

The missile contacted with the force field causing it to explode without harming anybody.

Xxx

**500th floor**

Chris saw the explosion and cheered

"I'm not going to die!"

"**Uh you do realize that the force field has a limit of 10 missiles and you used one to protect us from that missile"**

Chris happy face literally shattered to be replaced with a scared face.

"**Cheer up there is one thing you can do"  
><strong>

"Your right"

Chris ran away and come back with a suitcase and a Hawaiian shirt

"I'll move to Hawaii and live the rest of my life off of the money I made in the show and eating take out food"

Xanouncern immediately face palmed.

"**NO YOU DOLT, CALL THE LEGACIES!"**

"Okay" Chris said in a meek voice

Xxx

**5 Minutes later**

We now see the 4 Legacies in the meeting room with Ezekiel and Noah trying to keep their eyes opened, Duncan looking irritated, and Owen still sleeping.

Zeiklexe looked at Xhano **"Xhano if you please"**

Xhano nodded and did a very irritating screech.

That woke up Noah, Ezekiel, and Owen and caused Duncan to get even more annoyed

"WILL YOU STOP THAT NOISE!" 

Xhano stopped and shrugged ignoring the others discomfort.

"What do you even want anyway?" 

"**Ilmisexs is at it again"**

"AGAIN! Why can't he stop already?" complained Ezekiel

"Apparently he likes irritating us" Noah commented

"**Yes he does. And he is in the Warehouse outside the city" **Zeiklexe revealed

"Is there anything that this city doesn't have?" Duncan asked

Cuxnand shrugged

"Do we have to go can't we sit this one out?" Owen asked while trying hard not to go back to sleep

"**If there were more Legacies maybe? But since you guys are the only one so sorry"**

"No your not" Noah retorted

"**True"**

Xanouncern than added his own 2 cents **"Also Ilmisexs fired another missile and now the force field have enough energy to protects us from 8 more missile"  
><strong>

Noah than asked "Wait what force field?"

Xanouncern quickly explained

"Seriously a force field? What else does this place have?"

"**Wait a few chapters" **Answered Xenwo

Xxx

**Warehouse**

"Okay a few more missiles and I'll destroy the Legacies" Ilmisexs muttered

A Missile Diver walked up to him

"What is it?"

The Missile Diver pointed toward the door

A huge fireball erupted out the door that charred Ilmisexs and killed the Missile Diver.

Standing in the doorway was… Oh who are we kidding you know who can control fireballs.

Ilmisexs said "Ah the Legacy of fire" 

"I see you like saying the obvious…UH what kind of pinheaded robot are you?"

"Who you calling a pinhead?"

"_Oh wow I wonder how fans would figure out that reference all they have to do is look it up"_ Cuxnand thought

"Ok ignoring that stupid reference to a show that is now terrible, what is exactly with all these metal robberies?" asked Duncan

Ilmisexs pointed behind him at the heaps of metal

"Watch and learn"

Ilmisexs turned around and before he can make another missile he was hit by a fire blast.

Duncan was in his armor form and carrying his cannon.

"Hey what was that for?" 

"Let me put this in terms you understand: You're a villain" 

"But you didn't let me make a missile" 

"How dumb do you think I am?" 

Ilmisexs pressed a button next to his head

"I check all the Legacies report cards and yours was the worst even worse than that dumb blonde"

"How come my report card is worse than Barbie?"

"There are a lot of comments" And Ilmisexs clapped his hand **(2)**

"Ah well… Wait where are the other Legacy?" 

Duncan looked around and shrugged.

"You seriously don't know" 

"I know they're here somewhere and I really don't care so I just feel like fighting you right now"

Ilmisexs looked at Duncan and turned around

Duncan anime fall down.

"HEY I SAID I WANT TO FIGHT YOU SO FIGHT ME!" 

"I don't have time here why don't I use a missile and turn it into a heartless"

"Take a missile and turn it into a what?"

Ilmisexs stepped aside and pointed toward Duncan was a torpedo.

"_I advise running"_ said Cuxnand

Xxx

**Warehouse (Other room)**

Noah was holding his book and cautiously trying to find Ilmisexs.

"I wonder how Duncan's doing." 

"MAKE WAY!" 

Duncan ran past Noah with a glowing Torpedo behind him.

Noah looked at the readers "That answered one question and raised so many others"

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

Gwen woke up with a rumble on her bed.

"What the…?"

"**Attention please report to the cafeteria" **Chris voiced boomed on the announcer.

Gwen was grumbling but she obeyed along with the other jaded contestant.

Xxx

**Cafeteria**

All the contestant were complaining along with an equally irritated Chef

"Pretty boy why the hells are we awake in uh what time is it?" Chef asked

"3:00 AM" answered Harold

"Exactly" 

"I got some news and turns out Clock City is suffering from an Earthquake" 

Everybody gasped but Cody was confused

"Wait a minute how can we have Earthquake? We're in the middle of Canada we don't get Earthquake"

Chris glared but they felt another rumble

"Is that Earthquake enough for you?" 

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Beth

"Stop drop and roll?" Lindsay suggested

"You're lucky that you're pretty" Eva muttered

Gwen started yawning but she heard a voice inside her head

"_Gwen step back into the corner an think of the Clock City warehouse" _said Xewng

Gwen was confused by that voice

"Who said that?"

"Who said what?" asked Leshawna

"Uh nothing but I got to use the bathroom" and Gwen ran out of the room

Chef noticed and asked Chris "Should we bring her back?" 

"Don't worry it's not a severe Earthquake" But Chris knew that the force field will be destroyed in a few more missile

Xxx

**Forest (Near the Warehouse)**

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Gwen as she travel out of a shadow.

"Why did I listen to that voice?"

"_Because you love me" _Xewng answered

"Love you? I don't even know who the hell you are?" 

"_Like I said I am Xewng your animal guardian"_

"Okay this is starting to sound like a lame TV show" 

"_More like a lame fanfic"_

"Can this day get any worse?" Gwen asked

Suddenly a whole lot of Missile Diver appeared

"Apparently it can" and Gwen started running like crazy

Xxx

**500TH floor`**

Chris walked into the floor only for it to rumble again.

"**Ilmisexs missile is getting stronger" **Xanouncern gravely said

"Really? What was your 1st clue Einstein?"

"**You don't have to be so witty you know"**

"I feel witty so there"

"**Lame comeback, by the way how are the legacies doing?"  
><strong>

"How am I supposed to know where they are?" asked Chris

Xanouncern sighed **"Do I have to everything around here?"**

Xanouncern pressed a random button and we see a five way shot of the Legacy

Wait, five?

"How come the middle shot all static filled?" Chris asked when he noticed said screen

"**The camera only fixes itself on the Legacy after they activate their armor, and since the 5****th**** Legacy didn't revel him/herself we will only see static" **Xanouncern explained

Chris shook his head "What's with all these random plot tokens that appear out of nowhere without the slightest bit of foreshadowing?"

Xanouncern complained

"_Hello can anyone hear me?"_

"UGH/**UGH"** Chris and Xanouncern simultaneously exclaimed

"_HEEELLLLPPPP!" _

The static image started to clear up a little to reveal

Okay why am I doing the suspenseful mood you know who the Legacy is

"Gwen/**Gwen?"**

Xanouncern put his hand to his face **"You know, considering all the other fanfictions that involve the contestant and Powers Gwen always seem to be one of the earlier ones to use it" (2)**

"I don't know what you're talking about but isn't Gwen in danger"

"**If we can see her on the cam than that means that she'll activate her powers"**

"And if she doesn't?"

"**Than she'll die a horrible death"**

Xxx

**Warehouse**

Ezekiel was fighting Heartless after Heartless (Or more accurately shooting) to get to Ilmisexs but another missile was fired

Than he got hit by Duncan

"What the…?" 

"Sorry but you won't regret this"

A missile pass over their head that killed the Heartless that were going to attack Ezekiel

"You're right I didn't regret this, but can you get off me?" 

In case you were wondering Duncan and Ezekiel were in an awkward position where Duncan is on top of Ezekiel

Duncan immediately got off

"Never mention this again" 

Ezekiel nodded than shot a Jet Balloon that was behind Duncan

Suddenly the door opened and Gwen stepped in

Ezekiel jaw dropped

Duncan eyes widened

The Heartless cowered back in fear

Owen spit out a heartless he was eating (It's Owen don't ask) 

And Noah raised an eyebrow

"This is a surprise" He commented

Standing in the doorway was another Legacy in armor

Yup that's right it's Gwen

Her armor was more feminine to fit her er hips and chest and the color was midnight Blue for the gloves, boots and the visor while the rest was a dark black.

But the terrifying part was said Legacy was holding a 9 foot tall Scythe with the blade being as black as darkness

Xxx

**500th Floor**

Chris whistled

"The dude is so screwed"

Xanouncern looked at the camera and said **"If you were wondering how this happened allow me to press the rewind" **

"Can I?" asked Chris

"**Sure why not?" **and Xanouncern gave Chris a remote and he press the button

The entire world stopped

You were reading correctly the entire world stop

Everybody except Chris and Xanouncern froze in their place.

"**That's the pause button"**

Chris pressed another button this time we see him and Xanouncern standing next to an artifact called the…

"**STOP! That the fast forward button we don't want to give away any spoiler"  
><strong>

Xanouncern took the remote from Chris and he pressed rewind

Xxx

**Forest (Near the Warehouse)**

"Apparently it can" and Gwen started running like crazy

"_Déjà vu" _said Xewng

"Shut up whoever you are this is clearly a nightmare"

_"That man Chris MacLean clearly stresses out people like you"_

"Tell me about it"

"_Duck"  
><em>

"What duck we're in a forest" 

"_No I mean…"_

"AAAHH" as Gwen was hit by an impact from a Missile Diver

"_Youch"_

"Youch?" Gwen groaned "Nobody says that anymore"

"_Well at least I'm not attacked by a missile Diver"  
><em>

"Well I'm sorry if I can't do anything else but run"

"_Duck"_

Gwen got down but walking by her was a duck

Gwen face palmed

"_I understand that was a lame joke"_

"Why can't something happen already?"

"_It will if you take out your favorite sketch pencil and say Henshin"_

"How will that make anything happen?"

"_You'll get your powers that way"  
><em>

"What powers? And beside I don't even have my pencil with me" 

"_Check your pocket"_

Gwen did only to find her pencil

"How did that got there?"

"_Can we just stop the exposition and say that a Wizard did it?"  
><em>

Gwen rolled her eyes than noticed that she was surrounded by Heartless

Gwen took her pencil and took it and point it at the Heartless feeling quite like a fool and yelling **"HENSHIN" **and was surrounded in pillar of blue and black light.

Xxx

We see the inside of a cave, than a bat cam riding in lighting the can up and flying toward what looks like a pencil. The pencil gives off a beam of light that hits the Bat causing it to shriek. The Bat spread out its wing which turns into two gauntlets. Its small feet morphed into armored boots. The bats body got covered in the same armor and finally the bat's head morphed into a black helmet. The pencil grew 9 foot tall with protruding out of it a huge scythe black as midnight. She took the scythe and did a swirl with it destroying all the stalagmites and stalactites around her. Gwen looked at the camera and she walked into the darkness.

Xxx

Gwen looked at her hand and the scythe in her arm and she said the W word

"_Yup you know have the power of the Warrior of Darkness"_

Gwen gaped at her form but the Jet Balloons snapped her out of her shock.

She dodged a Missile Diver and slashed her scythe at the Heartless

Cue the screwed Heartless cut in half.

"How can I do that?" Gwen asked

"_The power of the Legacy"_

"Something less cliché" 

"_Sorry but coming up with an original story is hard work"_

Gwen rolled her eyes and tried to find a way out of here fighting Heartless as she go.

Xxx

**Warehouse**

Gwen saw the warehouse and went in it to find multiple Heartless fighting someone in pink and green armor, silver and black armor, green and white armor, and blue and purple armor

And when she came in the room they all stopped and stared

"Who are you eh?' asked the one in pink and green armor

"Me I'm… wait Ezekiel?"

"Gwen?"

"Gwen?" asked the one in black and silver armor "What the hell are you doing here"

"Duncan? I should be asking you the same question"

"Wait a minute the new legacy is Gwen?" asked the one in white and green armor

"Yes Owen" Gwen said rolling her eyes than she saw that Owen was in his speed form (In other words quite skinny)

"Wait a minute how are you so…?" Gwen started ask only for a missile Diver to hit her in the face

"Ow"

"_Discuss this later, right now we have to stop Ilmisexs"_ and the next missile was fired

"_HURRY!" _yelled Cuxnand

In case you were wondering there was enough power in the force field for 3 more missiles.

Gwen got up and said "Okay if I kick some butt will some please explain what is going on"

"Sure why not?" answered Noah

"Good so I'm not the type of person to say it but how do I fight again"

"Actually uh?" Duncan started to say but he stopped to think

"You fight by…er?" Noah stopped to thinks as well

"I believe the best way to describe it was to…um?" Ezekiel could say as well

"Just go with the flow?" Owen suggested

"Are you trying to tell me you have no idea how you can fight?" Gwen asked incredulously

"Yeah" they said guiltily

Gwen slapped her face and decided to take her scythe and tried to slash at the Heartless.

The scythe extended and slices the Heartless in half and they disintegrated.

Gwen looked at her scythe "Wow that was easy" and another missile fired

Noah shot another Heartless and his spell book started glowing

He opened it up and said **"Ultimate attack: Black Mage"** and Noah cast Elemental Apocalypse to destroy the remaining Heartless.

Xxx

**500th Floor**

"Ok seriously if they want to solve their problem do they always have to use their ultimate attack?" Chris asked with a bored expression

"**I know, hopefully in a few more chapter the Legacy will stop using their ultimate attack to solve everything no matter how flashy it looked" ** Xanouncern agreed **(3)**

Xxx

**Warehouse**

Gwen was staring at the destruction left by Noah her mouth agape (Even though we couldn't see it in her helmet)

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yup" answered Ezekiel "and we can to eh"

"You mean you can summon multiple meteor made out of ice, thunder, fire, and etc?" Gwen asked

"Uh no, what I meant was that we all can do move with similar strength though they are different eh"

Gwen decided to leave it and look at Ilmisexs who fired another missile

Noah slammed his head with his book "Only one more missile till utter destruction of Clock City

"If you want to fight me I'll gladly do it" Ilmisexs interjected standing right next to Noah

"AAAAHHH!" and Noah step away from Ilmisexs falling on his butt

"Sorry did I scare you?" Ilmisexs asked

"YES! Why would you care?" 

Ilmisexs shrugged than he pointed toward Gwen

"I want to fight you"

"Why me?"

"You are not weak but you are unskilled" Ilmisexs answered "We'll do a special brawl if you win I'll stop the missile attack, I win I'll kill all of you"

"Special brawl?" Gwen asked

Ilmisexs eyes glowed yellow (They were usually black)

"What with the eye color?" 

"Nothing they just reflect my current mood and right now I'm just amused" Ilmisexs admitted.

"And you amused because…?" Noah asked

"I mean I expected the Legacy to at least know about all the type of fight you can do in demon battles" 

The Legacy looked at each other confused

Xxx

**500th Floor**

Chris gave Xanouncern the same confused look

"**Okay I'll explain"** Xanouncern said sighing** "When the Demons established the battles the Warriors were worried about the risks of being unable to beat the demon in their early adventure, so they established the special brawl, which are self explanatory are special brawl the kind where nobody actually fights, some of the more powerful demon are capable of doing both a regular brawl and a special brawl, but it can only work if your facing one Warrior…"**

Xxx

**Warehouse**

"… and that is how the special brawl works" Ilmisexs finished "So any question?"

Everybody raised their hand

"As the classic Joke works I won't answer any of your questions, so Ms. Legacy of Darkness please do a special brawl with me" Ilmisexs

Gwen gripped her new scythe and said "Well look like this could be fun"

"Gwen I am hereby convinced that you are a fool" Noah muttered

"Hey you guys fought demons before"

"I won't stop you but those were just good old fashion brawls we never did a special brawl before" Duncan pointed out

"Well look like I'm going to find out and I have to do it against a pinhead"

"Why do you organic life form keeps calling me that?" Ilmisexs angrily said

"Do I even have to respond to that?" Noah asked

"I'll kill you first" Ilmisexs muttered "Anyway let's activate the special brawl and I'll make the rule" 

"Isn't that cheating eh?" Ezekiel asked

"It has to be a fair rule" Ilmisexs admitted and than here's what happened Ilmisexs robot like arm flowed like literally flied off and disappear and suddenly flying in was Two long Missile with sharp end fixing themselves into Ilmisexs armhole with the words _Rocket blade._

"Commence Stadium change"

"Stadium wha…?" and the Warehouse roof divide itself in half (Like a football stadium that opens it roof) and the Metals behind Ilmisexs started glowing and created a huge flash. When it died down the they were now located near the sky with Missile surrounding them with down to the warehouse field which shrunk down to about the size of a Basketball field and Gwen and Ilmisexs were teleported to opposite sides of the Field facing each other.

And like before Bleacher surrounded them with All the dazed contestant a panicy Chef and a watching Legacy.

The Announcer Booth appeared above them and Chris and Xanouncern teleported into the booth looking down on the field

** Special Brawl: Ilmisexs of the missile vs the Legacy of Darkness**

"**Wow so Gwen just discover her power and already she's fighting someone"** Xanouncern commented

"Well too bad for her and by the way what is that special rule that Ilmisexs was talking about?" Chris asked

"**You'll see"**

Ilmisexs looked at Gwen with **Rocket Blade** pointed toward right at her "Finally we waited for so long but I finally can fight you and it only took a few months"

"But this fiasco started a few days ago" Gwen pointed out

"For you maybe"

"What's the special rule anyway and I have a pretty good feeling that it has to do with the Scary missile surrounding us" Gwen said

"I'll let you find out yourself" Ilmisexs and he fired himself toward Gwen's direction.

Gwen gripped her scythe and as the missile fired toward the screen stops and said **Too be Continued.**

Xxx

**1: I thought I had to mock Twilight sooner or later**

**2: It's a reference to Ed Edd n Eddy where Eddy got a worse report card than local idiot Ed due to his constant Detention.**

**FINALLY after so long I finally finished their was a lot of things on my mind so I hope this makes up for it and we'll see Gwen vs Ilmisexs. I'm not going to give you a preview sorry.**


	12. Chapter skip

**Okay I can't take it anymore I want to upload T.D.L. But I am having writer block with Gwen's fight with Ilmisexs so sorry but all in all Gwen wins the special brawl and killed Ilmisexs. I can move on the story and ignore this chapter so sorry.**

**Also the next Legacy will be someone who can't stand his looks getting messy and can become a phoenix, can you guess who it is? Yeah you probably can but just deal with it.**

**See you**


	13. CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX

**Okay I aired the chapter skip and I really want to continue this Fanfic so let's move on to the next chapter. I don't anything because if I did the Gwen-Courtney-Duncan triangle wouldn't exist.**

**Xxx**

**THE CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX**

**Xxx**

**Woxrld's hide out **

"Uh what just happened?" ask Woxrld.

"Oh the author decides to skip the previous fight and so Ilmisexs is dead while the Legacies gained a new member" One of his minions explained

"Okay I need a few minutes to recollect my thought" clearly confused by the whole thing.

While the Big Bad is collecting his thoughts we'll cut to the Clock Tower

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

_Last time on Total Drama City:_

_We kick of our new show with a bungee jump contest which ranged from people who were brave (BORING!) and people who were scaredy-cats (Hilarious!) and after that challenge the 2 teams were formed: The Green Screaming Buses and the Red Killer Subways. After that we had a follow up challenge to see who's going home tonight. After a angry hippo, Lindsay winning a quiz show, and one horrible video game, there were plenty of fun to go around. The battle ended with a good old coffee chug between Ezekiel and Geoff. In the end Ezekiel managed to chug enough coffee to win his battle and made the killer subways the first winner of this challenge. Unfortunately we had a "Mix-up" with the bus of shame so we had to cancel the elimination. But let me guarantee you that today someone is going home on __**Total! Drama! CITY!**_

Xxx

**Lunch Room**

"Welcome campers to the next episode of Total Drama city!" Chris exclaimed to the contestant.

"Oh joy" Gwen said bitterly

"Today challenge is an oldie but goodie" the host paused for dramatic effect "A Race!"

Xxx

**Tyler: **Sweet a race! Believe It or not people doubt how good I am at sport, but one thing I am very good at is racing heck I even managed to get first place once on a race

**Chris: **For all those interested he was up against an old lady driving an electric scooter. And it was photo finish.

Xxx

**Outside**

Outside there were 2 cars: One Green and One Red with a logo of a bus and subway respectively.

"Now contestants you are probably wondering what the challenge is" Chris started

"No we wondering how long we have to hear you talk" Noah interrupted

"Ignoring Noah" the host angrily said "The challenge is to drive 10 laps around the city and first team to make all 10 laps win the game"

"But there's only enough space inside the cars to hold 2 person" Harold observed

"Correct Harold" Chris responded "But you see since there are 10 laps, a different person from each teams drives each lap"

"But what if you don't have a license?" Beth asked

"We pulled a few strings"

Xxx

**Bridgette:** Why do I have a mental image of Chef dangling lawyers over a pool of shark and Chris laughing in the background?

**Chef:** Actually we just bribed them with money

Xxx

"Any more questions?"

Some of the contestants raised their hands

"Yes yes, there are 11 of you on each team yet only 10 laps. The reason is that one person from each team will be automatically pulled out of the challenge and be given immunity"

"Really?" Cody exclaimed

"Well it's not so bad for the Killer Subways because somebody has already been chosen for their team" Chris revealed

"Who?" Eva demanded

"The Subway member who will be spared immunity is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Winner of the last challenge Ezekiel!" Chris declared

"WHAT!" Some of the girls and guys (including Ezekiel) exclaimed

Xxx

**Eva: **Damn it! Why did that sexist pig get it?

**Courtney: **I mean all he did was win one coffee chug

**Ezekiel: **I am really freaking out right now.

Xxx

"Now I know you people don't think it's fair" Chris stated

"Damn straight" some of the contestants mutter and Ezekiel gulped.

"But I promise the one who gets immunity for the Buses will be completely random, and the way we're deciding is through a special thing I call…WHEEL OF LUCK!"

"Don't you mean wheel of fort…" Trent started but Chris covered his mouth

"Parodies only" the host hissed

Xxx

**Chef:** You're not fooling any of those damn lawyers Chris.

Xxx

"And the one spinning this wheel will be Ezekiel himself" Chris exclaimed.

Ezekiel gulped and he went and spins the wheel (Which had each Screaming Buses members face on it)

"Round and round it goes…" Chris started

"…Where it stop no one knows" Ezekiel muttered

But said wheel wouldn't stop spinning.

"Can't you stop the damn wheel?!" Duncan complained

"I think I'm getting dizzy!" Lindsay swooned

"I think I'm hypnotized" Owen stated

After 5 minutes the wheel finally stopped.

And it landed on

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…the lucky sod who gets immunity is Geoff!" Chris exclaimed

"WOO-HOO!" Geoff shouted in victory.

Xxx

**Geoff:** You know when I placed 6th last season and learned I was going to be placed in another one of my buds told me that since I ranked high, I'll probably rank low this season, but come on me get off first? Heck that thought is just as ridiculous as Bridgette being voted off first.

Xxx

"Okay Ezekiel and Geoff you both get the clear on not being eliminated today" Chris started but he saw Geoff and Bridgette were making out.

Chris sighed and snapped his finger. This cued Chef to use a Noise popper to snap them out of it.

"Okay now that you can control your hormones, let me explain what Zeke and Geoff needs to do"

"But don't we get immunity eh?" Ezekiel questioned

"You do, but don't worry all you and Geoff have to do is to spin the WHEEL OF LUCK! And see who has to take each lap" Chris explained

"Uh dude" Geoff said "Why do you keep on yelling WHEEL OF LUCK!" Geoff than looked surprise at what he said

"Yeah it's like some sort of weird curse" Chris revealed "Apparently you can't say the WHEEL OF LUCK without yelling it"

Xxx

**Heather: **Oh please like the stupid wheel can do that. All you have to say is WHEEL OF LUCK and you're done. Why did I just yell that?

**Owen:** It's really fun saying WHEEL OF LUCK isn't it?

**Izzy: **WHEEL OF LUCK! WHEEL OF LUCK! WHEEL OF LUCK! Oh don't look at me I just enjoy yelling

**Gwen: **All I can hope is that I'm not chosen for either first or last. I hope that stupid WHEEL OF LUCK doesn't pick me. And I just yelled it didn't I?

Xxx

"But that's not the last of this race which I dubbed the "CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX!" because there are some more rules I should you"

"Seriously" Noah exclaimed "Are you that narcissus?"

"You don't know me do you?"

"Considering I was voted of 3rd I guess you can say that"

"But still" Courtney started "the CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX?! Can you be a little less obvious" Than Courtney computed what she just said

"Wait why did I yell that?"

"Don't tell me every time we say CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX we automatically yell" Duncan complained than he slapped his forehead.

"I don't why this is happening, but this show is only 30 minutes long and I don't want to ruin my screentime" Chris announced but Owen interrupted him

"WAIT! This show is half an hour!? THAN THE WHOLE WORLD HAS BEEN STUCK IN A TIME LOOP WHILE WE WERE AT CAMP WAWANAKWA!" Owen screamed out and hugged Lindsay and Izzy who also screamed when they realized this.

"No Owen we just… you know what just forget it. Moving on to the challenge can Ezekiel and Geoff just spin the WHEEL OF LUCK so we can see whose racing?"

Both homeschool and party boy complied and randomly spin to see who faces who.

"Here are the racers!"

**Screaming Buses**

Lap 1: Sadie

Lap 2: Leshawna

Lap 3: Izzy

Lap 4: DJ

Lap 5: Katie

**Killer Subways**

Lap 1: Courtney

Lap 2: Eva

Lap 3: Justin

Lap 4: Bridgette

Lap 5: Noah

"And that's the racers" Chris declared

"But that's only the first five laps" DJ pointed out

"Yeah after the first 5 races we take a slight break and spin the WHEEL OF LUCK again" the host explained

"So first race: Sadie VS Courtney so people go inside your car"

Xxx

**Katie and Sadie: **

K: OMG Sadie you're up against Courtney1

S: I know I mean she is so mean

K: Promise me you can survive

S: (Gulps) I wish I can

**Courtney: **Sorry Sadie, but my experience as a CIT will win my team the race but I swear to god if the last racer is Harold I will want to kill somebody. Than again if he lost I can vote him off.

Xxx

Chef walks in holding a checkered flag and the referee uniform for Race Car driving. He holds up the flag and said "READY…SET…G-!"

"HOLD IT!"

Chef angrily looks to see who had the balls to interrupt him only to see the person was Chris.

"I forgot about one more aspects of the challenge" He explained

Xxx

**Courtney: **Does that man ever plan ahead!?

Xxx

"You see here, during the race there is going to be some, er _obstacles_" Chris revealed

The CIT and the bigger BFF did not like how he said obstacle at all.

"They will be completely random and activated by triggers that were installed for the sake of this challenge" Chris added "Also some of them are a bit violent"

"How violent?" asked Harold

"They can stop you for 5 seconds or they can destroy the car entirely" Chris proclaimed

Courtney glared at Harold for jinxing the situation

Xxx

**Courtney: **And one again that traitor made it worse for me

**Harold: **Well somebody else would've asked the same question gosh I hope Courtney doesn't kill me if I we lose

Xxx

"But wait" Cody started "What happened if our car gets destroyed?"

"Luckily we have some spares" the sadist replied

"Okay after pretty boy interrupted me" Chef said glaring at Chris "I believe I said READY…(Sadie and Courtney revved their engines)…SET…(They both glared at each other…no Sadie whimpered when Courtney glared at her)…GO!"

The 2 cars took off into the city.

Chris took out a remote control and pressed a button, which caused a giant TV to pop out of the Clock Tower

"We can use these to keep track of the 2 racers"

Xxx

**Gwen: **Okay motion activated sensors? Multiple up-to-date cars? And a giant Flat Screen TV? Where does all this money come from?

**Chef: **Out of my paycheck that's where.

Xxx

Chris turned on the TV and split it 2 ways to represent the 2 teams.

Easy to see who was losing

Apparently the moment they sped off Sadie panicked a little and is constantly swerving and almost crashing into Courtney who was expertly dodging all her movement and drive past her.

Xxx

**Courtney: **Is she trying to kill me!?

**Katie and Sadie: **K: What happened out there?

S: I panicked okay

K: you are just lucky that Courtney is so good at driving or else you and her would've crashed

S: I know okay

Xxx

"Courtney is leading thus giving the Killer Subways the lead" Chris announced "However can she handle Sadie erratic driving? I honestly don't care either way"

Xxx

**Duncan: **I hate that man so much!

**Leshawna: **Does it ever kill him to show a little humanity?

**Chef: **I managed to take a peek at Chris's medical report and it said that showing compassion might be fatal for his heart.

Xxx

**Racing Track**

"Sadie would you just cut that out!" Courtney yelled while she was avoiding Sadie's erratic driving.

"I can't I'm too scared" She exclaimed panicking a lot and it was a good thing that Chris asked all citizens of Clock City to park their car somewhere safe or else they would've been crushed by the large BFF reckless driving.

Sadie accidentally went over one of the booby trapped motion sensors and caused the next part of the road to be covered in….

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

"Oh one more thing the 2 who gets immunity spin the WHEEL OF LUCK to see what obstacle the racers get" Chris informed the contestants

Xxx

**Beth: **Why doesn't he ever tell us the full rules?

**Chris: **One: it makes things more interesting and two: They never ask.

**Gwen: **Because when we do ask he won't answer.

Xxx

"Geoff since Sadie is on your team you spin what booby trap she gets" Chris said with a smile

Xxx

**Geoff: **I hope none of my teammates would hold it against me for picking what obstacle they get.

Xxx

The WHEEL OF LUCK changes it option yet again and there were 20 options. Geoff spins the wheel and it landed on a lightning bolt.

Chris mocked wince and said "The bolt represent the people inside the cars get electrocuted"

"WHAT!" Katie, Bridgette, and Duncan screamed.

"Relax its low voltage" the host said in a non apologetic tone.

"But it was tweedle-idiot who ran past the sensors" Duncan complained ignoring Katie shouting "Hey!" "Why does Courtney need to be shocked?"

"Well that come Ezekiel role in the WHEEL OF LUCK!" Chris started and the WHEEL OF LUCK options changed again to the logo of the Screaming Buses, one of the Subways, one that has both and one that contain nothing.

"Ezekiel please spins the wheel" Chris demanded and the prairie boy complied.

The wheel landed on the option that had the Subway's token on it.

"That mean Courtney gets a taste of voltage" the sadistic host chuckled.

Ezekiel hid behind Geoff from Duncan's glare

Xxx

**Courtney (Who is a bit charred up): **I'll kill who did this to me!

**Duncan: **Prairie boy is dead!

**Ezekiel: **(Sighs)

Xxx

**Racing Track**

"Um are you alright" asked a concerned Sadie

Courtney who was bit shakened up from being electrocuted and did NOT look alright. She glares at Sadie for asking.

"I take it back" Sadie gulped

The one good thing about the electrocution accident was that Sadie stopped panicking and the race went a lot more smoothly than usual.

Than Courtney passed by a motion sensor

The result? Electrocution for both teams, which caused angry Courtney to put the Car on overdrive and make it past the finish line.

"One point for the Killer Subways!" Chris declared causing said team to cheer.

Courtney barreled her way out of the car in anger only to find herself in the arm of a happy Duncan.

Usually Courtney would be stubborn but right now she sank into the hug.

"Eva!" Chris called out

"What?"

"You're next"

Xxx

**Eva: **HAH! After my team voted me off second thank to that traitor Heather (She growls in annoyance) here's my chance to win again and I repeat I will NOT be voted off second

Xxx

After Eva took off a panicky Sadie zoomed into the racing line driving a very beat-up car.

The Buses (and Chris) jaws dropped at the damage done to the car

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT!?" Heather roared in fury

"I panicked" Sadie responded

"Wow that's a lot of damage" Chris remarked "Sucks to be you Leshawna"

"Why me?" 

"Well you're the next one to drive for the Screaming Buses" Chris reminded her.

Xxx

**Leshawna: **Well if it was someone else I would've been mad but since Sadie was in a bit of a panic I guess I can forgive her for messing up the car. On the other hand I have to deal with Eva in a beat up car!

Xxx

The moment Leshawna got into the car; Chris announced that Eva passed a motion sensor.

Ezekiel spun the WHEEL OF LUCK to see the trap. It was some sort off spring. Geoff than spun the wheel to see who gets the punishment. It landed on the Buses Logo.

"Uh" a nervous Harold started "What does that do?"

"Good for the Buses, Leshawna gets a boost"

"What kind of boost?"

Chris grinned sadistically and said "This kind"

Leshawna's car suddenly grows spring and it bounced up with Leshawna screaming.

Xxx

**Heather (Laughing): **Look like Leshawna finally got what she deserved

**Leshawna: **Time like this I wonder if I did anything to make Chris mad at me

**Chris: **I'm still ticked off that she threw a tiki at me

**Leshawna (Holding a glass to her ear): **I knew it

Xxx

**Racing Track**

Eva was driving the car a bit bored due to the lack of racers by her than she heard a scream.

"Who…?"

Leshawna jumped right next to her

Xxx

**Eva: **Seriously it was halfway through the track! How did she land both next to me and near me? Even with a boost.

**Chris: **We paid good money for those cars

**Chef: **My money

Xxx

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Eva roared

"That's what I'm asking myself"

"Ah who cares I'm going to beat you anyway"

"No can do she-hulk"

Both Eva and Leshawna glared at each other and revved up their engine and zoomed up the race but than Eva started to slow down

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Leshawna immediately figured it had something to do with the WHEEL OF LUCK (And it did, Eva passed a sensor which caused her to make her stuck at 30mph) but taking advantage of it she sped off.

"Thank you WHEEL OF LUCK!" Leshawna cried out in joy "Hmm that is fun to say"

"Get back here!" Eva's obstacle wore off and she managed to follow Leshawna into the finish line.

"Okay Eva and Leshawna tied so Izzy and Justin you're next" Chris revealed

"Huh I can finally have revenge on my ex" Izzy exclaimed glaring venom at the hunk who gulped in response

Xxx

**Izzy: **I'll show that sorry excuse for man meat not to diss with Izzy

**Justin: **We never went out! Why does she keep saying that?

**Chris (Holding a cell phone): **I'm seeing whatever or nor Izzy is telling the truth about dating Justin. It will be hilarious if yes.

Xxx

The moment the 2 got in their car they drive it the opposite way.

Izzy took off cackling like a maniac (in other words herself) while Justin started off with a slow, pathetic pace.

"Justin! What the hell are you doing?" Duncan yelled

"Well if I go to fast I might ruin my million dollar body" Justin retorted

"Yeah but you are only slightly faster than a snail" Cody complained

"Seriously dude it is kinda pathetic" Chris noted

The WHEEL OF LUCK activated and when Ezekiel and Geoff took the spin it landed on the Killer Buses logo and a Jet.

Chris saw this and grins while pressing a button

"Oh yeah Justin"

"Yes?"

"You might need this" and the host gave Justin a barf bag.

"Why do I need a…AAAHHHHHHHH!"

The Model got his answer when his car took off with the engines on overdrive with fire plumes behind him.

"That was the jet feature on the car" Chris chuckled "The cars drives on its own at a very fast speed"

"How bad is that for the environment?" Bridgette asked a bit worry

"I don't know nor do I care"

Xxx

**Bridgette: **I guess you can add eco-terrorist to how low Chris can go…

**Trent: **…Along with controversy…

**Courtney: …**Blatant bias…

**Cody: **…Extortion…

**Gwen: **… Lying…

**Beth: **… Being a giant jerk…

**Chef: **…And never gives his employee money!

**All of the above: **What a dick!

**Chris: **I love being me!

Xxx

Izzy soon came up with the car surprisingly intact

"You know I was expecting the car to be in shambles when you come back" a startle Chris remarked

"Yeah but since I know my ex is too much of a wimp I wouldn't really need to have that much road rage" Izzy replied

Xxx

**Izzy: **Okay I might have a little road rage during the race

**Chris (Reading a note): **Damage accumulation includes fire hydrants, stop signs, traffic lights, and those roadside restaurant tables. (He glares at the camera) IZZZZZZZYYYYY! Oh well I'll just take it out of Chef's pay

**Chef: **CRAAZZZZYY GIRRRRRL!

Xxx

"Oh DJ since you're not a road ragey person I guess it's good you get the lead" Chris told DJ who was inside the car

"Uh that's alright"

And DJ took off, and after he left a very sick Justin drove in inside a very beat up car.

Justin walked out of the car and he took the barf bag Chris gave him and blow his bile into it.

Xxx

**Justin: **I want to sue but I doubt he will care

**Chef: **Yeah because it's me handling the freaking lawyers!

Xxx

"Since Justin came here" Chris observed the puke spewing hunk "Bridgette you're next for the buses and out some rage into the race"

"Chris, it's DJ vs. Bridgette' Noah bluntly pointed out

Chris sighed when he heard this and told Bridgette to get into the car already

"Are you as steady in a car as you are on the water?" Chris asked with a slight mock in his voice

Bridgette chose not to respond and she drive off

Xxx

**Chris (looking miffed): **And what happened was the most boring race I have ever seen, I mean honestly they were just driving at a normal rate while trying to overtake the other WITHOUT doing anything interesting! I blame the WHEEL OF LUCK!

**DJ: **I overheard Chris ranting and I have to say: that I'm glad I'm a safe driver

**Bridgette: **Wasn't what happened at the end interesting enough for him?

Xxx

When DJ and Bridgette managed to get near the finish line the wheel activated.

Geoff (and secretly Ezekiel) were hoping that neither of them get anything too bad, it landed on both logos and on some sort off spintop

Chris grinned again and pushed a button which caused Bridgette and DJ cars to suddenly start spinning uncontrollably.

When the two cars reached the finish line, both drivers got out looking understandably queasy and dizzy

Xxx

**DJ: **(Dazed) mama (he faints)

**Bridgette: **(chanting) don't puke, don't puke (she puked)

Xxx

"Okay since DJ and Bridgette finished, Katie and Noah are about to drive" Chris announced

The bookworm was reading his book, and rolled his eyes at his turn as he went inside the car.

Katie gave one last hug to Sadie and took off for the race

Xxx

**Chris (Looking angry): **SERIOUSLEY! That was even more boring than DJ and Bridgette driving. They were driving nonchalantly and not a single trap activated. Heck Noah didn't even make a single snarky comment along the way. I hope the next five races be more interesting.

**Noah (Smug): **I heard him ranting. It was wonderful.

**Katie and Sadie: **

K: It wasn't all that bad to tell the truth

S: Yeah like because you know how to drive

K: Yeah and Noah was surprisingly nice along the way

S: Really Noah?

K: I honestly don't know why

**Noah: **I figured I didn't want another panicky BFF so I tried to be nice along the drive

Xxx

As Chris ranted, the drive was fairly normal and when the 2 reached the finish line Chris honked the horn.

"While you both had made it across the finish Line around the same time" Chris revealed "Noah had a slight bump to the front making the Killer Subways the winner of the first part of the CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX!"

Said team cheered while Noah shrugged nonchalant.

Katie sighed at losing though nobody really blamed her.

"Okay now here are the questions" Chris declared.

**WILL THE NEXT RACES BE MORE INTERESTING?  
><strong>

**WHO WILL WIN?**

**WHO WILL BE THE FIRST ONE VOTED OFF?**

**AND WHY DO WE KEEP ON SHOUTING WHEEL OF LUCK?**

**FIND OUT AFTER THE BREAK ON TOTAL! DRAMA! CITY!**

**Xxx**

**ANNNNDDDD DONE! Phew here's a new chapter after my hiatus/chapter skip and I can move on. One reason I wanted to move on is because I wrote a new fanfic "Dissidia: Super Smash Bros" so go check it out if you are a fan of Super Smash Bros. So I'll be updating that for a while instead of this, sorry I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also next chapter I am officially changing the story or AKA retcon since when I'm reading the past few chapter I feel nothing but shame for my ignorant writing skills. This time, I'm trying to install a personality inside the guardians and Xanouncern, make the legacies less willing to fight so they don't come across as Mary Sues, and next chapter introduce a new confessional since a bathroom confessional just doesn't fit in a city. Also I plan on changing the keyblade armor into something else since it would seem less of a crossover. Gosh the amount of continuity errors I made make me really ashamed of myself. So from now on we have the same 5 Legacies (Ezekiel, Noah, Duncan, Owen, and Gwen) but we'll change their characterization as a legacy a little. Soooooo DONE!**


	14. CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX Part 2

**CHAPTER 14! Oh and you know how I would say that I'm going to change the story a little? That's going to happen next chapter so wait until than, now here's the CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX PT 2. I don't anything because if I did Total Drama Action and World Tour will have the ENTIRE CAST instead of a select few.**

**Xxx**

**CHRIS MACLEAN GRAND PRIX PT 2**

**Xxx**

**Clock Tower entrance**

"…AND WELCOME BACK!" Chris exclaimed with a ham.

He noticed the contestants about to speak but he cut them off

"Yeah I know I said "we'll take a break 2 seconds ago" but you people need to know Show biz in order to understand"

"I know show biz" Harold retorted

"No one really cares" Chris retorted back "Now after Noah win the last lap after his BORING race" Chris said with a glare at the know it all who shrugged, "The Killer Buses get a minute head start so Ezekiel and Geoff please spin the WHEEL OF LUCK!"

Both boys obeyed and here were the results.

**Screaming Subways **

Lap 6: Beth

Lap 7: Heather

Lap 8: Gwen

Lap 9: Trent

Lap 10: Owen

**Killer Subways**

Lap 6: Tyler

Lap 7: Harold

Lap 8: Duncan

Lap 9: Cody

Lap 10: Lindsay

"…Those are the racers" Chris declared "and boy do I feel sorry for both teams deciding racers"

Said lap 10 racers were picking at his belly button and staring at the sky (She was thinking that Tyler might be in the sky)

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: **Great, we have Owen the tub of guts as our final racer! Heck I'll be surprised if he will even fit in the car**.**

**Courtney: **It's not so bad; I mean Lindsay might be capable of winning. (Beat) oh who am I kidding we are so dead

Xxx

"But let's cross that road when we get there" Chris told the contestant "Let's start the race with Beth VS Tyler, and since the Subways won the last lap, Tyler gets a head start."

Tyler pumped his fist and jumped into the car

Only for him to hit the door as he went in.

All of the Killer Subways face palmed.

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan:** I hear princess complaining about Barbie earlier, but in order for Lindsay to drive, we have to wait until Tyler learns how not to mess up everything he does!

**Tyler (holding an ice pack to the head): **Well that could've gone much worse to tell the truth. Better than the first time I drive a car

**Chris (Reading a report): **And that first time end with him destroying the car he was driving in.

Xxx

Tyler quickly healed and drove off though bumping the car into everything near him (Duncan and Gwen face-palmed again) and Beth nervously went inside her car.

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Beth: **I'm not exactly the best at driving to tell you the truth. The most amount of experience I had was when I drove my Dad's tractor

Xxx

The moment Beth went in the car Tyler activated one of the traps. The end result was that a Screaming Buses members get a spring boost.

When Beth saw this she gulped and the car jumped off

"Wow" Chef noted "Pig girl is braver than I thought"

"Why do you say that?" asked Chris

"Because I don't hear her screaming"

Chris took the Clock Tower TV and it shows the inside of Beth's car.

She was opening her mouth in a way that suggested screaming though no sounds can be heard.

"Is there a problem with the volume?" ask Chris and Chef checked the TV and shook his head

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Chris (confused): **I don't get. Why wasn't she screaming?

**Beth: **Well it's a medical condition. When I went to get my tonsils removed, one of the doctor's earrings got stuck in my throat and I really can't scream.

Xxx

CRASH!

"Sorry!"

SMASH!

"I'll pay for that later!" 

QUACK!

"WHO PUT THAT DUCK THERE!?"

Tyler was trying his best to drive, but sadly, like his abilities to play sports or rather lack of, his best wasn't good enough

And that was when Beth landed right next to him

"YAH!" Tyler shouted in shock and he accidentally rammed into her car and that was when the booby traps activated

Back at the finish line, the WHEEL OF LUCK end up choosing both teams as victims of the trap: a picture of a chicken.

Back in the race a chicken popped out of the car and landed in the passenger seat.

Beth didn't mind it, but Tyler tried his complete best to ignore his phobia.

Like before, his best wasn't good enough.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler shrieked with the chicken panicking and it started pecking him (admittedly it doesn't hurt, but since Tyler has Alektorophobia it really doesn't matter either way)

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler (In fetal position and mumbling to himself): **I'm sorry farmer McDonald; I never meant to hurt your chickens.

**Cody: **Am I the only one to think…

**Gwen: **…That it's remotely suspicious…

**Duncan: **…That Tyler can't stand chicken…

**Beth: **…. And yet he ended up getting a chicken as a passenger.

**Chris: **Truth be told, I really didn't expect Tyler to land with the chicken (He smirks) but it was hilarious (He started laughing like the jerk he is)

Xxx

Beth crossed the finish line and took the chicken out

"Uh what should I do with this?"

Chef smirked evilly and took out his hatchet.

This sight caused the chicken to bulge his eyes out and it ran off so fast it left its imprint behind

Tyler managed to cross…no crash into the finish line, but when he ran out of the car it exploded.

Bridgette gasped "What happened to the poor chicken?"

"CCCCAAAAKKKAAWWWW!" a flaming chicken cried as it was ejected out of the car. DJ quickly got a tub of water and the Chicken landed in it, with it washed but it lost most of its feathers.

"Heh heh" Chris chuckled "Nice Tyler, okay Chef haul the Killer Subways a new car while Heather goes inside her car"

Heather did so and scowled when she saw the others glaring at her.

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen: **I hope she gets a painful trap.

**Heather: **Please, what I did last season was pure strategy and this time I aim to win no matter what happens!

Xxx

"Way to go Tyler" Duncan scolded "We lost one of our cars!"

"In case you haven't noticed" Noah pointed out "Tyler is currently crying for mommy"

The Know it all points at Jock who was still in fetal position from the whole chicken fiasco.

"Well at least we know who to voted off if we lose" Courtney decided

Lindsay gasped in shock "NO! YOU CAN'T VOTE TAYLOR OFF!"

Noah mocked cringed "ooooh so close, yet so far" referring to her name

"Well we didn't lose yet Lindsay" Bridgette told her comforting the blonde.

"Well we could win but the car isn't here yet" Cody pointed out.

That's when Chef drove the car near the team.

"I stand corrected" Cody commented

"You alpha geek" Chef commanded pointing at Harold "It's your time to drive"

"Got it" Harold answered cheerfully and went inside the car.

After he drove away he caught the angry look in Courtney eyes

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney: **I hope he gets something bad for his traps! Particularly self-destruction of the car, while he's still in it!

**Harold (Sighing): **I really want to make amends with Courtney, but after the last couple of days I kinda doubt it.

**Courtney: **The only way I'll ever let my anger against Harold go, is if the entire world is in danger do to some creepy monster and we need to team up to stop it…

**Harold: **…But what are the chances of that happening?

Xxx

Pretty soon Harold managed to catch up to Heather, and when she saw him she scoffed.

"Please Harold" Heather stated "Like you have any chance of beating me"

"Well I'll show you chance" Harold retorted

Heather sneered "Is that all?"

Harold smirked "That's exactly what I told my self after I saw you boobies!" 

Heather stopped with her eyes twitching, glaring at Harold she snarled

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" and she started chasing after him

Harold anticipating this quickly dodged to the left almost causing Heather to crash. And while she was trying to gain momentum the dweeb took off.

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: **HE IS SO DEAD!

**Harold: **Just goes to show you, never mess with someone who has an assortment of Mad Skills. (He paused for a sec) you know I was wondering? Where is this thing located again?

**Chris: **It was originally the bathroom but the confession cam is now in the janitors closets. Why? Buy a copy of Total Drama City Outtakes to understand.

Xxx

After tricking Heather, Harold managed to pass the finish line with his teammates cheering (Sans Courtney who elbowed Duncan for cheering)

"Although no traps activated" Chris noted "The race was still entertaining, so Duncan hope you can top that"

"I know I can" Duncan retorted and he quickly went into the car.

He immediately activated a trap the moment he drove away. His car and the Screaming Buses passenger (in this case Heather, who was still catching up) they both got electrocuted due to the WHEEL OF LUCK!

Duncan growled and shook it off and he immediately dove away.

After he left Heather arrived, and popping out looking mad.

"YOU LITTLE (CENSOR)!" She yelled at Harold who hid behind the nearest person to him (in this case Bridgette)

Chris than looked at the Buses car and commented "Looks a bit beat up, hope you can handle it Gwen"

The goth rolled her eyes and rode her car away. This in turn activated the one of the booby traps.

The WHEEL OF LUCK landed on the Screaming Buses symbol, and the punishment was a picture of a bomb.

"Ah what does that mean?' Trent asked in fear

"A bomb inside the car will activate" Chris said sadistically which caused the others to gasp.

"ARE YOU F(BEEEP)ING CRAZY?!" Leshawna roared

"Oh don t be concerned" Chris said waving his hand "It just mean that the car explodes the minute Gwen cross the finish line, and after she departs it" he added hastily at the looks from the other

Heather snapped her finger in disappointment and the others sighed in relief.

"Yeah that was a disadvantage obstacle" Chris explained "If both teams lose 3 cars, well you automatically lose"

"So basically" Heather started "We just lost one of our cars, and they (Killer Subways) lost one of their cars, if we both another we automatically lose?!"

"Sums it up"

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: **Why doesn't he ever think these things through? 

**Gwen: **If we lose I want to vote of Heather, I'm sure nobody else would mind.

**Xxx**

Gwen caught up to Duncan, who driving with his feet, and yelled "Ain't that a bit too overconfident!?" 

"Yeah right pasty, I can do this stuff in my sleep" Duncan retorted who was still driving with his legs.

"Unless Chris's trap might do that" Gwen responded.

An electrocution trap woke Duncan up.

"Alright, I'm up!" Duncan muttered.

"EAT MY DUST!" Gwen added as she kicks up the speed and overwhelmed him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen: **I may go a little nut when I'm driving; I get some sort of weird increased road rage. But hey I couldn't have been that bad.

**Duncan: **She was nuts! She started shouting words that I only expect to get if I was Heather. She drove at such a ferocious rate that my parents would arrest her on the spot.

**Trent: **I drove with Gwen once. (He gave a scared look) worst experience of my life.

**Chris: **Fun Fact: Gwen had her driving license suspended a couple of time due to bad behavior on the road. Seriously IZZY was a better driver than her.

Xxx

Both Duncan and Gwen crossed the finish line around the same time. However when Gwen got out the car said in a robotic voice "WARNING CAR WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS".

"WHAT!" and Gwen ran out of the car in fear for her life.

5

4

3

2

1

**KABOOM**

The Screaming Buses car erupted and the other stood back.

"Uh what just happened?" Gwen asked in shock.

While Leshawna was telling Gwen about the situation, Chef pulled in a new car

"YO ELVIS!" Chef shouted, referring to Trent "You driver number 9!"

Trent pumped his fist in celebration and he eagerly drove in his team's car.

"HEY TECH BOY!" referring to Cody "DO YOU WANT AN INVITATION TO DRIVE!" 

Cody gulped and ran into the car and he drove off.

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Trent: **In case you were wondering why I pumped my fist, it was because I was driver number 9. Anybody who knows me can tell my lucky number is 9. Why? Eh not yet.

**Gwen: **(She shrugs) Trent is obsessed with 9 to a large extent. I really don't mind, because it is kind of cute, but I wish he tells me why.

Xxx

Trent and Cody were driving rather leisurely to tell the truth. They were trying to overcome the other while at the same time, making small talk.

"So what's it like dating Gwen?" Cody asked.

"It's great of course" Trent said with a smile.

Cody sighed and Trent said "I know you like her, but there are plenty of fishes in the sea".

"You think so?"

"C'mon you have a ton of fangirls"

"I never really understood that".

"How could you not know?"

"You see…" But before Cody could explain the WHEEL OF LUCK activated and the results were that both teams gets a Jet boost.

Cody and Trent screamed bloody mary as their car pretty much drove for themselves at about 100mph.

The car stopped suddenly when it reached the finish line, and both Cody and Trent vomited when they got out.

"Ew" Chris cringed in disgust "I really didn't expect the jet option to even been used once, but it happened twice, that shows the power of the WHEEL OF LUCK!"

"I feel real lucky right now" Cody sarcastically said.

"You're still yelling that?" Trent asked in surprise.

Chris shrugged than he turned to both team "Now we are on the last leg of the race".

The teams both turned to their final racers (Owen for the buses, Lindsay for the subways) and some of the members of each team face palmed again.

"Now lets see who will win" Chris said with a chuckle "Fatso Owen? Or dummy Lindsay?"

"Woohoo" Owen said cheering and he raced into the car, only to get stuck in the process.

"Lindsay" Tyler elbowed his girlfriend, who was currently brushing her hair.

"What?"

"It's your turn" Tyler pointed at the car.

"Oh okay" and Lindsay went into the car…

…in the passenger seat.

The Subways face palmed again (They're forehead were really starting to hurt) and Duncan shouted "BARBIE DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!" 

"Where's the chauffeur?" Lindsay asked.

"At least Owen is stuck" noted Noah at the chubby teen, who was still trying to free himself from the car.

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: **It took them both so long to get Owen to get in the car, and Lindsay to get that she's driving; we actually had to cut ahead…Yeah quite sad.

**Noah: **I couldn't tell what was sadder: Owen being pulled out by Trent and Geoff while they were trying to avoid his smell, while Courtney and Duncan were trying to get Lindsay to drive which includes going in the back seat, the roof, and (I still don't know how she did that) in the trunk.

**Trent (fanning himself): **Owen really needs to see a doctor.

**Courtney (Facepalm): **GAH! Lindsay is so thick! When I told her to brake she said "Break what?" and she accidentally broke the rearview mirror! I really can't stand her any longer.

Xxx

Cody and Harold sighed in boredom as Owen FINALLY fitted in the car and Lindsay FINALLY got a clue to drive the car.

After they took off most of the contestant sighed in relief.

"FINALLY!" Chris shouted "You know how much of my precious screentime they wasted!?"

"Lots" Noah replied

"Which makes me somewhat happy" Gwen said with a smile.

Chris growled and when he hear this, though he quickly regained face when he saw the WHEEL OF LUCK activated.

"Ezekiel, Geoff, for what is probably the last time this challenge, please spin the WHEEL OF LUCK!"

Ezekiel turned to Geoff and asked "Do you think it will be bad?"

Geoff shrugged "I know at the very least that Chris wouldn't want to kill them"

"BUT HE PUT A BOMB INSIDE BOTH CARS EH!"

"I meant to say that he CAN'T kill us" Geoff pointed out "He worries about lawsuit of course".

Ezekiel smiled and rolled the WHEEL OF LUCK for it to land on both team logos.

Geoff turn and he spins it to see a picture of a… jet.

Chris eyes widened when he saw this and he face palm "I was hoping we can spare the budget".

"Than why did you include that option pretty boy?" Chef growled.

Chris rolled his eyes and pressed a button in response.

"What does the jet mean anyway?" asked Heather.

Chris pointed up and the contestant saw that the top of each building raised an obstacle ring.

"This particular obstacle means that the car changes into a plane" Chris started before he was interrupted by Harold.

"A PLANE!?" Harold exclaimed "Where did you get the money to have a transforming car?"

Chef opens his mouth, but Chris cut him off "Don't start, and trust me Harold, this show made a boatload of ratings during last season"

Chris pushed another button and the teams saw their respective team cars turning into planes and flying into the sky.

"Impressive" Cody noted.

However one of the cars started panicking and started zig-zagging throughout the sky avoiding all the rings.

"Isn't Owen afraid of flying" DJ remembered.

The other took this in and their eyes widened with a simultaneous "OH CRAP!"

"AH!" Izzy shrieked "BIG O NEVER GOT OVER HIS FEAR!"

"Got over?" asked Eva.

"I did" Izzy explained "but Owen is still a chicken about it"

"Never mind Owen" Tyler exclaimed "What about Lindsay?"

"Uh I wouldn't worry about Lindsay if I were you" Noah admitted pointing at the Killer Subways car.

Everybody's jaw dropped at what Lindsay was doing.

Miraculously Lindsay was piloting the plane expertly. She went through all the loops, avoided all of Owen's erratic piloting, and even did a few expert stunts while doing so.

Courtney: "What…

Duncan: "the…

Eva: "hell…

Justin "is…

Harold: "going…

Cody: "on…

Tyler "…here?!"

After Lindsay fly inside the last ring and landed on the finish line, and she went out only to meet applause.

"Lindsay where did you learn how to do that?" Courtney asked in astonishment.

Lindsay shrugged and replied "My uncle gave me flying lesson"

"3 cheers for Lindsay!" Cody cried.

"HOLD IT!" Izzy yelled "What about Owen?" and Izzy pointed at her boyfriend who was still driving wildly in the sky.

Chris gave a sadistic chuckle and he spins the WHEEL OF LUCK for the last time. For some reason (or he probably rigged it) it landed on a picture of a cloud mushroom signifying Self-Destruction.

The plane in the sky self-destructed much to the contestant horror.

"Don't worry you teenagers" Chris quickly stated when she saw a furious Izzy "Owen will come here in 3…2…1" and a charred Owen landed next to him.

"Mommy" Owen muttered before he fainted.

Chris gave a look at Chef who puts Owen on a stretcher and rolls him away. Chris turns to the teams and stated "Thanks to Lindsay surprising skill at piloting she won immunity for her team and thus the Killer Subways are the winner"

The Subways cheered and Chris turns to the Buses and said "Look like you have to vote someone off today so meet me at the Clock Tower roof at night and we can begin the first elimination of Total Drama City"

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: **I want to vote for Gwen, but I highly doubt anybody else would, so I'll vote for Owen for losing to Lindsiot.

**Beth: **Owen may have lost, but I am not losing this chance to vote Heather off at all!

**Gwen: **Ditto to what I heard Beth said.

**Leshawna: **Ditto for Beth and Gwen.

**DJ: **Heather mean, sorry.

**Geoff: **I vote for Heather, dude she's hot but damn that is a lot of rage in her cage.

**Katie and Sadie: **

K: So the others are voting for Heather?

S: I overheard the others and yeah they are.

K: Should we like do the same thing?

S: Please she is so mean.

**Trent: **Do I really need to say why I vote for Heather?

**Owen (in a body cast and wheelchair): **So many ouchies. Vote Owen the meanie lady. I mean my name is Heather and even though I'm in a cast, Owen is way too mean to pass up a vote.

**Izzy: **I vote for the witch heather for being a witch!" 

Xxx

**Clock Tower roof**

When the Screaming Buses boarded their elevators and arrives at the roof, they saw it went through a change for the elimination ceremony.

Chris had set up bleachers and one big stage with a podium on it. The bleachers have the Buses logo on it signifying that's where they should sit.

Chris walks up in his expensive suit and stands behind the podium with Chef following him carrying a platter of sandwiches.

"Competitors" Chris stated "I see you are all in a good mood"

They were not to be honest.

"Yeah well let me explain" and Chris reveals the elimination process "Under your seats are electronic voting devices with the icon of your teammates on it"

The contestants reached under their chairs (Izzy gave Owen his) and found a tablet with their faces on it.

"You shall pick the person who you would want for by clicking on that person's face and whoever gets the most vote is eliminated" Chris explained and the contestants cast their votes.

Chef gave Chris the packaged sandwiches and he turns to the Buses.

"Let me explain, there are 11 of you and only 10 sandwiches, one of you won't be getting a sandwich, that one person will have to take the Elevator of Shame" and Chris pointed at an elevator that nobody used.

The reason nobody uses it is because it was rickety, the floor were cheap and fallible, and the wires look like it can be snapped at any moment.

"Yeah sucks to be the loser" Chris chuckled "After you take the Elevator of Shame; you will ride what was originally the Bus of Loser, but do to some technical difficulties, we hired the Taxi of Loser"

Xxx

**Confession Cam**

**Trent: **Okay, why do all things that have to do with losing automatically have to have the words "loser" and "shame" in it? Is there a particular reason for this?

**Chris: **(He just shrugs)

Xxx

"That one competitor will board the Taxi of Loser and is never, ever coming back" Chris paused "EVER!"

The contestants roll their eyes at the host antics and he started calling out names.

"Beth" She catches the sandwich with glee.

"DJ, Gwen, Geoff, and Izzy" the following cheerfully (even Gwen) caught their sandwiches.

"The Wonder Twins (Katie and Sadie), Ghetto Girl (Leshawna), and Elvis (Trent)" the buses member caught their sandwiches in victory.

Heather eyes widened when she saw who was in the final two.

She and Owen looked at the host who waved the sandwich mockingly at them.

"Owen: You cost the team the challenge due to your fear of flying" Chris informed "Heather: Do you want to know all the reason you are here or the top 3?"

"Get on with it!" Heather spat.

"Okay well the last person to gain a sandwich is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Owen" and the host throw a sandwich on the chubby teens casted legs.

"WHAT!" Heather shouted "You voted me off?!" 

"Why are you surprised?" asked Katie

"No one really likes you" Beth added

"You were a big threat" added Trent

"We could go on all day" Leshawna stated.

"Uh fine" Heather spat out "I hated this show anyway"

"This ceremony could've been more dramatic" Chris murmured but his complaints were met on deaf ears.

"Bye bye" Gwen mocked waved as Heather went inside the elevator.

After the elevator left, Gwen announced "Well we should be happy Heather gone shouldn't we?"

The others cheered assent and clink their sandwiches.

Xxx

**Clock Tower lobby**

"I can't believe those losers voted me off" Heather angrily said though Chef who was escorting her said "Well you are a giant jerk that nobody likes"

Heather rolls her eyes as the Taxi of Shame came up and Chef opens the door

"By the way mean girl" Chef stated "You got a package" and Chef throws a package at her.

"From who?"

Chef shrugs as Heather enter the Taxi of Shame.

Xxx

**Clock Tower roof**

"Okay this episode was more of a challenge and less of a drama, but I guaranteed you the next challenge will have plenty of that. How? Find out next time on Total! Drama! CITY!

Xxx

**Bye bye Heather, you won't be missed. And the snack food is sandwiches though I might change that later. Anyway how will the Legacies deal with the fact that their newest member just got eliminated without their knowledge? Heather power will be revealed next chapter and remember the hint I gave in chapter 12? Yeah ignore that hint because I'll save that person for later. And the next chapter is where I'll start changing some aspects so don't be surprised if some people act different on the next chapter of TOTAL DRAMA LEGACY!**

**PS: One of the reason why I wanted to change the story a little is because in the Ilmisexs arc I made a goof and forgot that Owen is afraid of flying, so the contestants fear still stand unless I say so.**


	15. GOO LOVE SLIME PUNS?

**Here is the Legacies learning about the 6****th**** Legacy, who just been eliminated. Not much to say except PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and also I'm changing a few aspects of the story. Anyway I don't anything, if I did than TDA Harold would've been in the final two.**

**Xxx**

**Goo love lame slime pun?**

**Xxx**

**Woxrld's hideout**

"Mr. Woxrld!" cried a demon as it came running to its master throne.

Woxrld was busy picking his nose and he immediately put his hand away when he saw the demon.

"Why are you interrupting my "me" time?" Woxrld angrily asked.

"My apologies, but our scientist have recently picked up that the next Legacy has unlocked his/her power" the demon answered.

"Which one is it this time?"

"Poison"

Woxrld groaned "Great, prepare the antidote, because there is going to be vomit, itch, and death".

The demon gulped and ran away. After he did that he clapped his hand to call in a demon mook.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a heartless?" a random demon asked.

That's one of the changes in the story I was talking about, the author responded.

The demon rolled his red eyes and turned to Woxrld.

"**I shall call you…" **Woxrld started holding his hand toward the demon, his hand on a letter X, with various letters revolving around it **"… Xelmis Demon of Slime"**

The name formed, as well as Xelmis.

It was a fast process of transformation, since Xelmis has a simple shape. Just one purple blob with a single eye located in his center. It opens its slime mouth and it spoke.

"HAAAAPPPPPYYYY BIRRRTTHHHHHDAAAYYY!" Xelmis shouted.

Woxrld face palmed "I forgot he was one of the stupid ones".

"So boss, who do you want me to play with" Xelmis said excitedly.

"The Legacy of poison"

"You mean the guy who always set me on fire?" 

"Legacy of fire"

"How about the one who always crushes me with gravity?" 

"Space"

Xelmis opened his mouth, but Woxrld cut him off "Its not the Legacy of Body, Black Magic, or Darkness, now go away!"

Xelmis scooted out the door.

"XELMIS!"

Xelmis turned into liquid slime and flown out of the hideout.

Xxx

**Clock Tower Pool**

Since today was a free day, the contestants were relaxing by the tower's pool. Not to mention the fact that Heather recently been kicked off put some people in a good mood.

"Is it even humanely possible for someone to kiss that long?" Harold asked when he saw Geoff and Bridgette.

"I don't know eh" Ezekiel answered "They do it longer than some of the shows I watched"

"What shows?" Duncan asked out of curiosity.

Ezekiel listed some of the shows he watched, but by the time he reached the 5th one, the others started laughing as loud as they can.

"Dude" Trent stated "You actually _watch _those shows?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Ezekiel" Cody smirked "you do know those shows are criticized for being massive cliché-storms"

"But my parents made me watch them to get a taste of the real world" Ezekiel insisted.

This only caused more laughter.

"Okay now I know why you said those things to the girl" Noah said laughing "Anybody who watches them know they make girls into prissy-brats whose only occupation is to make out with a jock"

When he saw the others laughing, Ezekiel pulled his toque over his eye in embarrassment while being patted by DJ.

"_Wow that sucks doesn't it?" _Zeiklexe asked.

"I know" Ezekiel murmured.

"_By the way, Woxrld will probably rear his ugly face with a new demon so be prepared"_

"What about Ilmisexs?"

"_He's dead, but I honestly don't know how because I don't remember"_

"Yeah the memory it is kind of hazy eh" Ezekiel said aloud.

"Hazy of what?" asked Tyler asked.

"Uh nothing eh" and Ezekiel decides to go back inside. He was lucky since that was when Owen decides to jump off the high board.

Xxx

**Room 3**

"What happened to you eh?" Ezekiel questioned when he saw a drenched Noah.

"Bottom line" Noah stated "Don't let Owen jump"

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow than shrugged and reread his book.

"So have your "Beetle" been talking to you lately?"

"A little bit, how is your "Raven" eh?"

"Not that bad, but he is unfortunately quite perky and for being a raven, surprisingly cheerful"

"_I'm right here you know" _Xhano scolded Noah

"I know Xhano" and that was the end of the conversation.

The duo heard knocking on the door, and when Noah went to open the door he saw Gwen standing there.

"What welcomes you to our roomey-abode?" Noah dryly asked.

Gwen rolled her eye and replies "Well Xewng, My annoyingly cheery bat, says to go to the 500th floor, and before I go there I want to know the deal behind it"

Noah and Ezekiel looked at each other, they play a quick game of rock-paper-scissors with Ezekiel paper and Noah scissors.

Ezekiel sighs and he told Gwen to follow him.

Xxx

**Elevator**

Gwen went into the elevator on Ezekiel's and Xewng's instruction, and she put her pencil (AKA Shadow Reaper) into the special Legacy case, and her elevator got pulled down in rapid speed.

Xxx

**Realm of Darkness **

While the ride was fast, all Gwen travel through was complete and total darkness. She did hear a few things that go bump in night, but she decides not dwell on it as she got pulled into a portal.

Xxx

**500****th**** Floor**

Gwen hastily exited the elevator followed by an energetic bat. She took a quick look at the Legacy meeting room and quirked an eyebrow.

"Nice place you got here" Gwen noted and sat down in one of the chairs.

When she looks down at herself she got a good look of what she was wearing and raised another eyebrow.

She was now wearing gothic black robes with her regular black boots as well. The robe come with a hood and covered some parts of her body. The rest was covered by a blue women suit that made her look like a cross between a grim reaper and a businesswoman. The giant scythe that she is holding also helped her image.

The elevator dinged again and out walks Ezekiel, who had the same clothing as Gwen, accepts his is more masculine and his color scheme was green and pink. Not to mention he had a giant beetle following him.

"**I see you found the 500****th**** enjoyable" **Zeiklexe said cheerfully.

"I only been here for two minutes"

"**You'll still find it enjoyable" **Zeiklexe retorted and he snapped his finger. In doing so a computer popped up and he started browsing toward it.

When he got to a certain piece of info his eyes widened and his jaw (actually his pincers) dropped.

"What's with the dropped pincers?" quizzed Gwen.

"**There is a new Legacy"**

Ezekiel did an immediate spit take and Xewng look in surprise.

"After me?' Gwen asked

"**Pretty much and you should probably get the others"**

Gwen noticed the "Collection" button next to her. Rolling her eyes at the oddity she pressed the button.

Xxx

**5 Minutes later**

**Xxx**

"**So I see you all gathered" **Zeiklexe noted when he saw the others.

Owen looks excited while Xenwo was apathetic. Noah was apathetic while Xhano was excited. Cuxnand didn't care while Duncan looked pissed.

"There better be a good reason why I am here!" Duncan demanded.

"**Any good reason why you're in a bad mood?" **Cuxnand asked.

"I was this close to third base!" Duncan shouted.

The others either face palmed or blanched, except for Ezekiel who looks around confused.

"So what's so bad about playing baseball eh?"

"I'll tell you later" Noah responded.

"**Anyway" **Zeiklexe stated, glaring at Duncan, "There is a new Legacy".

"Which one?" questions Noah.

"**Poison" **Xewng revealed **"Do any of your fellow Legacies have a poisonous personality?"**

The five legacies look at each other, and after a slight pause they said "Heather".

Cuxnand raised an eyebrow **"You mean that hot bitch who got her head shaved?"**

Gwen chuckled at the memory "That's the one".

"**You shouldn't take pleasure in people's pain" **Xewng scolded.

"But she ripped my skirt off, read my diary, and kissed my boyfriend" Gwen argued "So shouldn't a little shave be a little karmic"

"**So you're going to sink to her level?"**

Gwen paused than grunted.

"But wasn't she voted off?" Owen pointed out.

"No problem" Ezekiel said trying to sound confident.

He held out his hand and a portal formed.

He stuck his head in, and quickly pulled it out with a red face.

"**What's with you?" **Xenwo asked.

"She was in the shower" Ezekiel murmured.

The other paused to take this in, than their expression ranged from disgust (Gwen, Xenwo, and Cuxnand), amusement (Noah, Zeiklexe, Xewng, Xhano, Owen) or a perverted smirk (Duncan and…no just Duncan).

"You saw a girl naked for the first time" Duncan said smirking "How does it feel?"

"Wet" Ezekiel responded.

"_Excuse me?" _Noah sputtered out.

"I got some water on me" Ezekiel admitted showing his toque.

Xenwo shook his head and said **"So did she talk with her guardian yet?"**

"**Hard to say" **Xewng admitted **"Since a demon isn't here right now, I guess the Legacy of Poisons power are still dormant"**

"So just wait until a demon attacks?" Gwen asked.

"**There is one more thing I should tell you" **Zeiklexe admitted.

"Spectacular" Duncan groaned "What piece of info did you keep from us ignorant Legacies"

"**One: No need for sarcasm"** requested Xewng **"And two: Whenever there is a demon attack only **_**four **_**Legacies are allowed to fight"**

"Four?" questions Owen.

"**At the most" **Xenwo added.

That was when the Legacies and the Guardians heard an alarm bell ring.

"Let me guess" Gwen hypothetically said "That's when a demon attacks?" 

"You're catching on" Noah answered.

"**So now we can make 4 Legacies roll out"** Xewng cheerfully said **"So who wants to be left behind?"**

Noah almost instinctively raised his hand.

"Of course" muttered Gwen.

"WOOHOO!" Cheered Owen "C'mon fellow buddies let us fight like a team with our new member Gwen"

"**Whoop-dee-doo"** Xenwo sarcastically cheered, shaking his paw.

"I still can't believe that's Owen's guardian" Gwen mused.

"**Yeah the thing is" **Xewng responded **"Us guardians were designed to be a bit different from out Legacies"**

"Why's that?"

"**So we can find the flaws in plan"** Xewng answered **"The reason we are like this is because let's face it: Do you expect Owen and Ezekiel to be aggressive if Xenwo and Zeiklexe didn't motivated them? Do you expect Noah to get up without Xhano's help? Do you expect Duncan to stop causing crimes without Cuxnand's supervision? Do you expect you to be cheerful without me in your life?"**

Gwen was taken aback by this statement, though by looking around she _can _see the bat's point.

Xenwo was slamming his head while Owen was talking to him, Zeiklexe was trying to psyche Zeke up, and Xhano was trying to motivate Noah to get up. Cuxnand and Duncan were also having an argument which had to do with Duncan's constant trips to the police office.

How constant? He knows the name of the chief's kids.

Gwen sighs and said "Can we just go see where this demon is?"

"AYE-**AYE!" **Owen, Xewng, and Xhano exclaimed in unison.

"I'm not going remember?" Noah reminded his guardian.

Xhano sulked in response and said **"Why don't you go outside than?"**

"Not in the mood"

"**How about the confession cam?"**

"It doesn't work if the show isn't on air"

"**How about our confession cam?"**

This raised many eyebrows as the Legacies turned to Xhano.

"**We got the idea after watching your show" **Cuxnand explained shrugging **"We thought it would be a nice way to vent anything if you're fighting a demon"**

"**Confession cam right over there" **Xewng exclaimed, pointing at a door.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Gwen: **Okay, no matter where I go now, I can't go anywhere without being reminded of the show. Also I guess this place is better than the Clock Tower janitor closet.

**Duncan: **Did they have to make it a little dingy on purpose?

**Cuxnand: **Yes, yes we did.

**Ezekiel: **It's pretty creative if I do say so myself eh.

**Zeiklexe: **Now we can cut to the demon battle! Oh and in case you're wondering the demon is in downtown area.

Xxx

**Downtown **

A little girl was happily licking her ice cream (You decide the flavor) when a pack of slime suddenly appeared next to her and formed Xelmis.

"Hi there!" Xelmis cheerfully said and the little girl ran away in fear.

"I just wanted some ice cream" bemoaned the slime demon and he shrugged.

He went to the nearest ice cream vendor and said "Do you have any grape ice cream?"

"Oh that's a rare order-AAAAAHHHH!" The vendor yelled when he turned around to see the slime demon.

"What about my ice cream?" Xelmis innocently asked.

The vendor throws the grape ice cream and ran for his life.

The grape ice cream disintegrated in the slime of the demon and he licked his mouth with his slimy lips.

"Yummy" The slime monster remarked.

This entire exchange was noticed by the Legacies, who were completely perplexed by the demons rather…erratic nature.

"I have no comment" Gwen admitted.

"He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy" Ezekiel commented.

"He's probably too stupid too figure out who's bad or who's good" Duncan remarked.

"Maybe we can be his friend!" Owen exclaimed.

"Hey" Xelmis greeted.

"Hey" the Legacies responded.

"Have any of you guys seen the Legacies?"

Duncan looked at Gwen (in case you were wondering, they were wearing there regular clothes) and said "Uh…no"

"Oh okay I hope we can see each other later" Xelmis sighed than he turned to the Legacies "Do you know anyway I can find somebody quickly?"

"How about you summon your minions?" Owen suggested earning a slap from Duncan.

"That's a great idea!" Xelmis exclaimed and the blob turned into a sphere. He retracted, and his slime spread apart. The slime morphed into smaller version of Xelmis that grinned maniacally.

"So guys help me find the Legacies!" Xelmis ordered.

The slime minions pointed at the Total Drama contestants.

"Oh no,no" Xelmis said wagging a slime finger "They said they _weren't_ the Legacies".

The minions face palmed and one quickly went inside Xelmis.

Xelmis eye lightened up and he turned to the Legacies, tears in his eye.

"You were _lying?" _Xelmis asked bawling.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Duncan: **Okay I know we're supposed to fight and murder all these demons and all, but that slime demon acts so stupid that killing it might make us feel a little guilty.

**Ezekiel: **Was he really a bad guy eh? 

Xxx

Xelmis was still crying and than Owen asked "So do you want to fight us?"

"NO!" Xelmis shrieked "I don't want to fight people who lie to me!"

"Pretty much everybody in the world lie at one point" Duncan pointed out.

Xelmis sniffled, than he ran away yelling "I can't fight these liars!"

Xelmis's minions turned to the Legacies shaking there heads at their masters antics.

"I pity you guys" Gwen responded.

The minions nodded, than their eye widened when they realized who they were talking to and one of the mini-Xelmis jumped onto Owen's face.

"AAAHHH-hmmm" Owen took the time to lick the mini-Xelmis than "AAHHH-ITS SO GROSS!"

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Owen: **It tasted like blended cockroach! (Owen shivers)

Xxx

The min-Xelmis went up to Duncan (they were the size of his knees) and started punching the delinquent in the leg.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Duncan: **Imagine a fly, micro-sized, that's how powerful the punches were.

Xxx

Duncan decided to stomp on the mini-Xelmis. It vanished, but Duncan noticed some slime on his shoes. The mini-Xelmis formed from the slime, and it covered Duncan's head.

The other Legacies were having similar problems, the mini-Xelmis's were traveling all over Ezekiel's body, still stick in Owen's mouth, and near Gwen's chest (That one was giggling for some reason).

"DAMN IT!" Duncan exclaimed "What does it take to kill these things?"

Duncan alight his head causing the slime mini demon to burn off and die.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Duncan: **Fire? That's it? No way could it've been that easy.

Xxx

Turns out it _was _that easy. All Duncan had to do was to alight the other Legacies and BAM bye bye little Xelmis.

Though on the down side the other Legacies end up charred due to Duncan setting them on fire.

"Never do that again" threatened Gwen.

Duncan only shrugged and that was when a certain slime demon came running up.

"Excuse me?" Xelmis asked.

"What eh?" Ezekiel asked back.

"Do you know where the Legacy of Poison is?" 

The Legacies looked at each other a bit baffled, truth be told they don't know where Heather is so they really can't answer.

"Uh no" Owen responded.

"Oh okay th…waaaaiiiittt" Xelmis drawled "How do I know you aren't lying again?"

"Does this look like a face that lies?" Duncan said with a smirk. His face currently look exactly like someone who lies is like.

"Hmm" thought Xelmis "No guess not, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you can go to the Clock Tower and ask our host Chris where Heather is" Owen suggested, earning another slap from Duncan.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Duncan: **OWEN! KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT SOMETIME!

**Owen: **I was just trying to be helpful!

Xxx

"Gee thanks" Xelmis exclaimed and he started dragging away.

"HOLD ON A MOMENT!" Duncan throws a fireball at Xelmis, but to no effect.

"Huh?" and Duncan kept on throwing fireballs only for it not to work.

The reason: Xelmis automatically open a hole in his body causing the fireball to go through.

Xelmis not feeling the fireball decides to shift into slime form and melt into the sewers.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam **

**Ezekiel: **You mean we have to find a way to stonify that thing eh? I wish being a Legacy was easier.

**Duncan: **That slime thing is really getting to me!

Xxx

**Playa De Losers 2**

"Stupid losers, stupid goth girl, stupid all of them" Heather angrily muttered while sun bathing.

The queen bee was still bitter after ranking LAST due to her general attitude. She was the only one there at the hotel sans the interns and that suited her fine.

Heather's eyes noticed something next to her. It was the package that Chef gave her when she boarded the Taxi of Losers. Heather really didn't open it beforehand and decided now was a decent time.

"This package better not be fill with confetti or fake animals" Heather muttered as she opened the package.

The package contained a picture of a swamp, one so detailed it made Heather a little sick. Ignoring the swamp picture, she reached into the package and pulled out a figurine of a Horse.

"Hmm, look like someone has too much time on her hand" Heather muttered, though she did like the horse itself.

After she put the horse down, Heather suddenly dozed off and went to sleep.

Xxx

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Heather yelled when she saw her location.

It was a swamp, depicted exactly like in her picture. Heather didn't move in fear that the swamp will reach to her but a light quickly put a stop to that worry.

Xxx

Heather found herself in a new location, this one in a plain much to her relief. She suddenly saw an ebony horse racing to her and stopping next to the queen bee.

The horse turned to her than said "Hi there!"

"AH!" Heather shrieked than she made a knowing face "Wait a minute. This is a dream isn't it?"

"Yup" the horse responded,

"Good tell me when I can wake up"

"First let me introduce myself" the horse admitted "My name is…Aexthreh"

"Aexthreh?" Heather questioned "Who came up with that name?" 

"Well…" Aexthreh dozed off, than you see a sign that said ONE EXPOSITION LATER.

Heather stood there a look of complete shock on her face, than her features tightened and she said "That is complete bull(BEEP)!"

"I know you'll say that, so I'll just go on your left arm and get it over with" and the horse landed on heather's arm and glowed.

Xxx

**Playa Da Losers 2**

Like before the picture and figurine gave off a ray of light. One hit Heather's arm (the one from the horse statue) and the other hits her nail file (the one from the picture) the words etched on it were the words _Toxin Sabre _and the light disappeared immediately.

Xxx

**Clock Tower**

Chris Maclean was bathing in his gold-plated Jacuzzi while watching TV. The Jacuzzi suddenly stops bubbling and Chris looks at the water suspiciously. That was when Xelmis formed next to him.

"Hi"

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Zeiklexe: **Why do I hear the sound of a man screaming embarrassingly high?

Xxx

"Sup the name is Xelmis" the slime demon introduced himself to a shaking Chris.

"Uh Chris Maclean" Chris introduced himself too a bit scared.

"Do you know the Legacy of Poison?"

"Uh no"

"Do you know someone named Heather?"

"Yes"

"Where is she?" 

"Playa Des Loser 2"

"_Chris you dimwit!" _Xanouncern angrily scolded the host.

"Okay thanks bye" and the Slime demon disappeared.

The host than fainted on the spot.

Xxx

**Okay here is the latest chapter. I'll try to introduce a personality in some of the OCs. The Guardians personality will be the opposite of their Legacies. Woxrld and a good deal of the demon will be the comedic type of villain. Oh and if you want to know what Xelmis looks like imagine B.O.B. from Monster VS Aliens and color him purple and BAM you have Xelmis. Oh and the description of Gwen's robe will be the new armor, them using a hood to hide their identity. Also no more heartless, instead we have demons! Tell me what you think of some of the changes. Okay please read and review (PLEASE REVIEW)**


	16. GOO LOVE SLIME PUNS? pt 2

**Here's to the next chapter. I don't anything, because if I did, Heather wouldn't make it to the final 2. Also I decided to do Title Cards for each chapter. What do I mean by that? Well if it was a TV show, it could be an illustrated cover for each episodes.**

**Xxx**

**Goo Love lame Slime Pun PT 2 **

**The title is on top, with Xelmis in the middle of a purple background opening his mouth wide open, stuck inside was an irritated Heather. While the other Legacies were in the background, stuck on the floor and covered in slime.**

**Xxx**

**Cafeteria **

The contestants (sans the Legacy and Heather) were eating some pizza. One benefit that Chris decided to give them is that on non-challenge day they can order out. However they're peace and quiet was soon to be interrupted.

The contestants heard a rumbling and they saw it came from the kitchen.

"What did Chef make this time?" Eva wondered.

"Knowing him probably something that will cause the military to hire him as there weapons specialist" commented Cody.

That was when Xelmis walked into the room, drinking some of Chef's goop saying "Maybe I should get the recipe, it's better than some of the food in the castle!"

He than noticed the horrified contestants and said "I'm sorry do you want some?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" shrieked Leshawna.

"Oh I'm Xelmis the demon of slime"

"Ewww" Lindsay cringed "Your so…slimey" 

"Yeah I get that a lot" Xelmis cheerfully responded "So are any of you the Legacies?" 

"What?" the contestants asked.

"I guess that's a no and…OH MY GOD!" And Xelmis ran up to a freaked out Harold "You have a burger on your stomach!"

Harold looks down on the burger on his shirt and shrugged.

"Can I eat it?"

"It's not edible"

That was when Ezekiel, Gwen, Noah, Duncan, and Owen ran into the room skidding the floor when they saw the slime demon.

"What the hell is that thing doing there?!" Duncan yelled.

Xelmis turned to the Legacies and waved "Hey guys, I was just meeting these nice people and I personally want to be friends with all of them!" 

"You know this…thing?" Courtney asked in disgust.

"About an hour ago" Duncan responded "Why do you think we're here now?"

"Because its your nap time?" Xelmis suggested.

All the people in your room could only stare at Xelmis for the comment, but they quickly forgot about it.

"Never mind that" Gwen retorted "What are you anyway?" 

"I keep on telling you dark chick; I'm Xelmis demon of slime" Xelmis answered "I can control anything even remotely slimey, heck! I can even control your boogers!"

"Wha.." and than all the people in the rooms mucus came out of their nose and formed a ball.

"EEWWWW!" Some of the contestants shrieked.

"Yeah it is kinda disgusting, but I like it"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!" Demanded Eva.

"I'm here to kill the Legacy of Poison" the demon answered nonchalant.

"Um who is that again?' Lindsay said a fair question this time.

"Oh I think it's someone named Hannah or was it Heath" Xelmis wondered to himself.

"You mean Heather?" Owen suggested earning yet another slap from Duncan.

"YEAH THAT'S HER!" Xelmis exclaimed "I'm here to kill Heather, and I need to go to Playa Da Losers 2 so…does anybody know how to get there?"

The contestants immediately shook there heads.

"Bummer" pouted Xelmis than he brightened up "I'll just use the sewers, see ya nice meeting ya" and Xelmis went inside the nearest faucet and disappeared.

"Wait did that thing said it wanted to kill Heather?" Trent asks in shock.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Eva retorted.

Some of the contestant nodded a little though Bridgette said "WAIT! I know we really don't like Heather.." 

"Understatement" mumbled Noah

"…But do we really want her to die?" 

The contestants sighed and shook their heads.

"I wouldn't worry" admitted Gwen "That thing is so stupid, it will believe anything you say"

"Like?" 

"If he asks who you are and if you lie, he'll leave you alone"

"But we should still tell Heather anyway" DJ pointed out.

"So does anybody know where Playa Del Losers 2 is?" Ezekiel asked.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Ezekiel: **For the record I could've just opened a portal, but I just thought I ask.

Xxx

"I can answer that" Chris revealed walking in "I saw the whole exchange on the security cam"

"And the resort is…?" Duncan trailed off.

"Between Failure Avenue and Deadbeat Rd" Chris said with a smirk.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Gwen: **Okay who named these places?

**Xanouncern: **The TD executive allowed Chris to name some of the roads for the show…Yeah pretty sad.

Xxx

**Playas des losers 2**

"So do you know who the Legacy of Poison is?" asked Xelmis.

Unbeknownst to the slime demon, Heather was throwing everything in her reach at him and they were passing by the demon without damage.

"For the last time you freaky slime thing! I don't what the hell you're talking about!" Heather shrieked while she throws a pool chair at him.

"But you said you're names Heather" Xelmis pointed out "And Heather is the Legacy of Poison"

"And I don't know what the Legacies are!" That was a complete lie, since Heather knew that Aexthreh told her about the demon, but damn did she not want to believe it.

"_You don't have to be rude to the poor demon" _Aexthreh scolded the queen bee who scoffed.

"It wants to kill me!"

_"It too dumb not to know any better"_

"GRR" Heather grumbled and she turned to Xelmis who was currently drinking Heather's smoothie.

"You know" Xelmis started "Now that I'm here, I forgot what I'm supposed to do"

"_See? Now be nice and he'll leave you alone"_

Heather mumbled to herself and told Xelmis "Why don't you go back to where you come from?"

Xelmis snapped his slime fingers "Perfect! Thanks" and Xelmis turned into a smaller blob that disintegrated into the ground.

Heather just stood there with a deadpan expression.

Xxx

**Woxrld's castle**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Woxrld yelled when he saw Xelmis.

"I forgot my assignment and the nice lady told me to come back home"

"Who is this "nice lady" you're speaking of?" Woxrld asked, a vein popping.

"I think her name was Heather"

"XELMIS!" Woxrld shrieked "THAT WAS THE LEGACY OF POISON!"

"I know that!" 

"THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER!?" 

"I forgot what to do" 

Woxrld eyes twitched than he got close to Xelmis face and snarled "You have to kill her get that into you head" 

"Okay boss" and Xelmis once again traveled through the upper world by turning into slime.

"I need smarter minions" Woxrld muttered when he decided to take a nap.

Xxx

**Playas des Losers 2**

Heather was currently having a mental conversation with Aexthreh, her guardian.

"I do still not believe any of this!" 

"_You just saw a slime demon, while a talking horse is inside your head. How can you not believe it?"_

"But none of it makes sense!"

"_I know it doesn't but you have to deal with it!"  
><em>

"But why me?"

"_Because your ancestor was the Legacy of Poison, so are you"_

"That's another thing! What is up with the whole "Legacy of Poison" fiasco?"

"_It means you can control the power of poison"_

"Meaning?"

"_Meaning that One: You are immune to every type of poison, so you don't have to worry about fire ants, poison ivy, or Owen's armpit from hurting"  
><em>

"Did you really need to mention the armpit?"

"_Yes, yes I did and Two: You can ingest poison such as potassium cyanide to gain a boost in power"_

"Potassium Cyanide?"

"_An incredibly lethal poison, and Three: You can transform yourself into air, liquid, and powder…all poisonous."_

"And I can't get hurt by any of them right?"

"_Yup, oh and you can control the side-affect of the poison, like confusion, paralysis, and death"_

Heather stood stunned when she learned at what she was capable of doing; than she smirked "I can affect anybody with the poison huh?"

"_Heather I know what you're thinking, can you please not put poison inside the other Legacies bodies"_

"Why not?" Heather demanded "The weird goth girl deserves it!" 

"_Wow you two are bitter, and should you really say that when she's right behind you"  
><em>

"Right behind me?" Heather turned around to come face-to-face with a ticked off goth girl.

"I see you were currently thinking about my assassination" Gwen dryly remarked which caused Heather to roll her eyes.

"For the record…" Heather started before Gwen cut her off.

"Listen, I know about the whole Legacy things, heck I'm one myself"

"Well who else is a freak, weird goth girl?" Demanded Heather.

"_Heather, be nice" _Aexthreh scolded her Legacy.

"Unfortunately you, me, Ezekiel, Noah, Duncan, and Owen" Gwen listed off and than remarked "Wow there are 2 girls and only 4 boys" than she scowled "and one of the girls is you".

"So basically its me, you, sexist prairie boy, lazy bookworm, the delinquent, and the fatso?!" Heather said in astonishment.

"_Didn't I say to be nice" _Aexthreh exclaimed in exasperation.

"Shut it Aexthreh!" Heather said aloud, and Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I see you have your own personal conscious inside your head" Gwen noted "What animal is it?"

"A horse" Heather murmured "You?"

"A bat, and yes it is fitting" Gwen remarked noting Heather's face.

"Now let me ask the obvious question: how the hell did you get here?"

"I'm the Legacy of Darkness" Gwen stated "I travel through the shadows"

"Fitting" Heather retorted "And according to my "guardian" I'm the Legacy of Poison"

"Fitting" mused Gwen and she turned serious "Although what happened to Xelmis"

"I just told him to go back home and he did."

"Wow he really is stupid"

"I know and another thing, out of all the Legacies, why did you pick me up?"

"Game of chance Heather" 

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Gwen: **I suck at Rock-Paper-Scissors (she growls).

Xxx

"Well does being the Legacy of Poison give you any transportation powers?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_No it does not" _Aexthreh stated, which Heather repeated.

Gwen sighed and than called out "Homeschool!"

A purple portal opened up next to the two rivals, shocking the haughty one while the lonely one went into the portal.

Heather not knowing what to do follows her nemesis into the 500th Floor.

Xxx

**500****th**** Floor**

"Queen Bee" Gwen said "Welcome to the 500th Floor" and Heather stared in awe at the setting around her.

She quickly regained her composure and turns to Gwen "Well what exactly is this place weird goth girl?" and she look down on to her body "And what the hell am I wearing?"

Heather's clothes transformed into the Legacy robes. They were similar to Gwen's, except her robes were a violet color, while the suit-like part was red.

"I look like something from Harold's geeky expos!" She exclaimed, though admittedly she actually liked it a little, but anything that agrees with Gwen shouldn't agree with her.

"**I can answer your questions" **Cried out a voice as purple liquid flowed out from Heather.

The liquid formed a horse wearing the robes similar to what Heather was wearing, the horse was red, the same shade on Heather's top, and it gave the disgusted Heather a bemused look.

"**Now let us be formally introduced"** The horse said to her Legacy **"I am Aexthreh: Guardian of Poison"**

Heather made a straight face.

"I am currently wondering on how this could be the most normal thing that happened to me all day"

Gwen shrugged "If you want to rant, use the Legacy Cam" and Gwen pointed at said door.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Heather:** Okay SERIOUSLEY! I just got kicked off, attacked by a moronic slime demon, talked to a speaking horse, teleported to some weird place, and wearing new clothes! Can this day get any weirder (She face palm) I just jinxed myself.

Xxx

"**I'll help with the story" **a shadow emerged from Gwen that quickly formed into a bat **"Nice to meet you! My name is Xewng"**

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Heather: **A giant bat coming out of the weird goth girl…not a single word of that sentence make any sense!

**Gwen: **Seeing Heather freaking was one of the pleasure I'm getting out of being Legacy. I'll warn Trent or Leshawna when its they're turn to join the war, but hey it would be funny seeing an animal come out of them.

Xxx

Xewng and Aexthreh gave the haughty teen a quick explanation on what the whole Xelmis and demon problems are, with Gwen giving her commentary.

Heather sighed and clutched her head "This feels like one of Harold's dorky fantasy"

"Yeah he would love this" bemused Gwen.

"Why are you being so civil?" questions Heather with a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that am I your most hated person, and yet you are being nice about it!" 

Gwen shrugged "I saving the hate for the show, but considering we're stuck in a war with an evil egomaniac demon…grudges don't seem all that important"

Heather crossed her arm "Well I'll be better at it than you"

"I was here longer"

**"For only 2 days" **Retorted Xewng.

"Whose side are you on?"

"**Neutral"**

"**Are they always like this?" **Cuxnand asked when he and Duncan entered the room.

"Yup" Duncan smirked "Sometime I wish they stop fighting and than make-out"

Gwen and Heather stopped arguing and glared at the punk for the perverted remark.

"**Anyway" **Cuxnand hastily said, trying to change the conversation **"Do you have any weapons Heather?"  
><strong>

"Weapons?" quizzed Heather, a bit put off by the talking Wolf.

Gwen held out her scythe, while Duncan revealed his cannon.

"I don't have any freaking weapon!" Heather exclaimed.

"**I guess she still hadn't officially transformed yet" **mused Xewng.

An alarm started ringing.

Cuxnand clapped his claws **"Perfect chance, Punk boy, Goth, and Bitch"**

"HEY!"

"**I mean Queen Bee…will go out and check out what's causing trouble"  
><strong>

"How do you expect me to that?" Heather asked with a glare over the insult.

Cuxnand, Xewng, and Aexthreh turned to Gwen, who sighed.

"C'mon" and the Goth grabbed her fellow Legacies arms as they disappeared into the shadow.

Xewng followed her into the shadow, while Aexthreh evaporated into poison gas that disappeared, while Cuxnand alighted and than disintegrated.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Gwen: **I wish some of the Legacies have easy transportation powers, or me and homeschool will run out of energy.

Xxx

**Downtown**

"HELLO!" Cried out Xelmis "LEGACY OF POSION! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The slime demon released some of his mini-Xelmis who were currently searching for the Legacy of Poison while at the same time spreading anarchy much to the panic of the civilians.

"I'll actually feel kinda guilty killing this guy" Gwen noted while watching him.

"I wouldn't" snarled Heather.

"I'll feel a little guilty though not that much" added Duncan.

Xelmis saw the trio and waved "Hey liars! Are you here to take my life?" 

"Yes!" Heather retorted.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam**

**Heather: **I really wanted to get rid of that…_thing_ as quick as possible so I can just move on already!

Xxx

Xelmis tapped his slimy head and mused "Well why don't you talk to my demons first?" more slime demons appeared out of Xelmis and he pointed at Gwen and Duncan "ATTACK!"

The slimes attacked the punk and the goth by latching on to their face and slapping them rapidly in the face.

During their attempts to pull the demons off both of them muttered "Henshin" and both got covered in a pillar of light.

When it eradicated, Gwen was wearing her robes, as well as Duncan whose robes were silver and black, carrying a scythe and cannon respectively.

Duncan set himself ablaze which got ride of the demons covering him and Gwen. Both glared at Xelmis who whistled innocently.

"Uh well why don't we have a pizza and…MORE, MORE, MORE!" And a plethora of Slime demons came out of Xelmis's body who immediately attacking the two.

While Gwen and Duncan were busy with the mini-Xelmis, Xelmis turned to Heather and said "So…do you know how to morph?" 

"What?" 

"_Heather dear, just take out your nail file and say Henshin"_

Heather begrudgingly took out her file and muttered "Henshin"

She got covered in a pillar of violet and red light.

Xxx

**Legacy Cam **

**Heather: **Okay were my ancestors complete dorks, who wanted to make everything about being a legacy as dorky as possible.

**Xanouncern: **We'll see Heather (Laugh's manically, than paused) Oh crap I'm not supposed to be in this chapter.

Xxx

(Play your fav morphing music)

It was swamp with Heather's file right dab in the middle. A horse was galloping through the water only for the file to let out a beam of light that hit the horse. The horse disappeared an its place was a violet feminine figure, some swamp water covered her and formed the robes/suit that one associate with the Legacy and a hood pulled over her concealing her face, seeing only glowing purple eyes. The file transformed into 10 small yet sharp knives that Heather immediately grabbed, which she than throws at the camera.

Xxx

Heather looked down at herself and scowled "This is the exact same thing I was wearing before!"

"_Yes but this time you have a hood and a weapon" _Aexthreh noted.

"What's the difference?"

"_The hood is to protect your identity"_

"And I used the weapons to fight" Heather mused and than she looked at the knife. They were reddish-purple and had a sharp curved look on it. The name _Toxin Sabre _was engraved on them.

"OH, OH!" Xelmis raised his hand "Throw them at me!"

Heather complied and throws a knife at the slime demon. The knife passed through, but unlike Duncan's fireball, it actually hurts him.

"OUCH! Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea" mused Xelmis when he regenerated only for Heather to throw another knife at him.

"Ow, Ow, Ow" the demon kept on repeating, pretty soon it was a repetitive process of throwing and regenerating and it wasn't going to end soon, partly because Xelmis is an idiot, and Heather's knife keep on coming back.

"_Can we just go up to him and slice that demon?" _A winded Aexthreh asked.

"Fine" Heather murmured she ran up to the demon (a bit faster than her usual speed) and sliced Xelmis in half.

But like before he quickly regenerated.

"Okay now I had enough" Xelmis gravely said "Let's settle this the only way I know how"

"Senseless violence?" guessed Heather.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Xelmis corrected.

Everyone there pretty much fell down.

"Oh it's _Special Brawl _Rock, Paper Scissors" Xelmis revealed.

"Meaning?"

Xelmis clapped his hand, and the entire area became covered with a purple glow.

Xxx

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit rushed, but I had other thing on my mind. Next we will se Heather fighting with Xelmis is his very own version of Rock, Paper, Scissors. So stay tune.**


	17. TDL Future

**Important news about Total Drama Legacy.**

**Xxx**

**I'm sure you're wondering about updates, and I'll be blunt and honest, I'm going to discontinue the story. This was my first Fanfic and I feel ashamed I'm letting go, but the writer's block and losing interest in total drama tend to do that for me. Beside the whole taking place after season one seems kinda outdated in the fandom now.**

**I'll still leave this story here, and might rewrite it one day. Thanks to all the loyal readers who are patiently waiting (Special shout out to SargentEpsilon, who been helping me with this story and who I deeply apologize too). In case for those who were curious here are what power each contestant had, their weapons, there animal companion and why:**

**(TDI Elimination Order)  
><strong>

**Ezekiel: Space**

**Weapon: Guns**

**Name: Dimensional Sniper**

**Dormant: Water Gun**

**Guardian: Zeiklexe the beetle**

**Reasoning: This guy was completely random. I often see him depicted with bows and arrows for weapon and thought a gun would be a good modern equivalent. The whole space and sniper things go good together.**

**Eva: Lightning**

**Weapon: Mallet**

**Name: Storm Hammer**

**Dormant: Hammer**

**Guardian: Veax the Leopard**

**Reasoning: The power of lightning went around each contestant, and remembering the myth of Thor's hammer and how I planned from the start to give Eva a mallet, this power seemed appropriate.**

**Noah: Black Magic**

**Weapon: Spellbook**

**Name: Elexicon **

**Dormant: Book**

**Guardian: Xhano the Raven**

**Reasoning: Noah is smart enough to handle all the physical elements of nature, and it seemed appropriate for him to have a spellbook.**

**Justin: Illusions **

**Weapon: Mirror Shield**

**Name: Paradox Guardian**

**Dormant: Mirror**

**Guardian: Tisjunx the Phoenix **

**Reasoning: Given Justin's nature of hiding a jerkish personality behind his pretty face, illusions were the way to go. The mirror on his shield would cause him to look at his face in the middle of battle to the frustration of whoever he was fighting with.**

**Katie: Moon**

**Weapon: Arm Cannon (Left Hand)**

**Name: Lunar Rifle**

**Dormant: Friendship Bracelet**

**Guardian: Tikeax the red panda**

**Reasoning: Katie was going to become moon because moon and sun are two halves of a whole, and look for the shipping section on why she would get moon specifically.**

**Tyler: Earth**

**Weapon: Claymore**

**Name: Terra Basher**

**Dormant: Baseball Bat**

**Guardian: Lyrext the Monkey**

**Reasoning: The concept of Tyler carrying a giant sword and actually being competent with it was too hilarious to pass up. The earth element was one of those left over and so I gave it to him.**

**Izzy: Psychic**

**Weapon: Whip**

**Name: Mind Lash**

**Dormant: a piece of String (Hey it's Izzy)**

**Guardian: Zyzxi the Snake**

**Reasoning: The legacy of psychic can read mind. So I gave it to the person no one really believe if she's telling the truth or not with all the crazy things out of her mouth. And a whip…Izzy is kinky.**

**Cody: Time**

**Weapon: Twin Katana**

**Name: Blades of Era**

**Dormant: Watch**

**Guardian: Docyx the Mole**

**Reasoning: Cody and time power just seem to mend so well. And someone had to carry the obligatory Katana blades.**

**Beth: White Magic**

**Weapon: Spear**

**Name: Healing Pierce**

**Dormant: Baton**

**Guardian: Xebth the Badger**

**Reasoning: Beth personality suits her being a healer, but the spear is needed for self-defense purposes and it gave great opportunity for "healing shiv" jokes.**

**Sadie: Sun**

**Weapon: Arm Cannon (Right Hand)**

**Name: Solar Rifle**

**Dormant: Friendship Bracelet**

**Guardian: Edisax the Chinese Panda**

**Reasoning: Look up Katie above.**

**Courtney: Ice**

**Weapon: Claws**

**Name: Frigid Talons**

**Dormant: Fake Nails**

**Guardian: Yutrocnex the Rabbit**

**Reasoning: Well look at Duncan and see what legacy he is, and I thought it suited her rather cold personality sometimes. Also I blame Wonderful 101 for the claws idea.**

**Harold: Combat**

**Weapon: All of the above and below**

**Name: Multi-Set**

**Dormant: Nun chucks**

**Guardian: Xolhard the Chameleon**

**Reasoning: Harold and his Mad Skills are the best choice for controlling all the weapons. He also has the ability to heal from being cut up, blown to bits, poison, etc. This would have had a lot of comedic moments.**

**Trent: Sound**

**Weapon: Guitar**

**Name: Decibel Strings**

**Dormant: Guitar**

**Guardian: Rextnt the Tiger**

**Reasoning: Trent the musician controlling sound. I thought this would be somewhat obvious but it suits him.**

**Bridgette: Water**

**Weapon: Tridents**

**Name: Hydro Prongs**

**Dormant: Necklace**

**Guardian: Textdrigbe the Dolphin**

**Reasoning: I thought that other than the weapon, this would be the most obvious one.**

**Lindsay: Wind**

**Weapon: Bladed Fans**

**Name: Aero-fan**

**Dorman: Fans**

**Guardian: Dsaylinx the Fox**

**Reasoning: Lindsay personality suits air, and fans are both feminine and complements Lindsay's power and herself well.**

**DJ: Metal**

**Weapon: Lances**

**Name: Alloy Lance**

**Dormant: Necklace**

**Guardian: JXD the Gorilla**

**Reasoning: DJ could use his metal power to protect himself and others. The lance thing is needed for self-defense and DJ tries his best to follow his Mama's morals while killing demons.**

**Geoff: Light**

**Weapon: Chakrams**

**Name: Shining Rings**

**Dormant: Rings**

**Guardian: Fefxog the Lion**

**Reasoning: Geoff is one bright dude (In terms of personality of course, not really in brain matters). And Geoff and chakrams seem to mend so well together.**

**Leshawna: Plants**

**Weapon: Axe**

**Name: Flora Halberd**

**Dormant: Earrings**

**Guardian: Wexlansha the Boar**

**Reasoning: More of a leftover weapon and element case.**

**Duncan: Fire**

**Weapon: Cannon**

**Name: Flare Cannon**

**Dormant: Lighter**

**Guardian: Cuxnand the Wolf**

**Reasoning: Suits Duncan's personality well doesn't it?**

**Heather: Poison**

**Weapon: Knives**

**Name: Toxin Sabre**

**Dormant: Nail File**

**Guardian: Aexthreh the Horse**

**Reasoning: Look at Duncan's.**

**Gwen: Darkness**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Name: Shadow Reaper**

**Dormant: Pencil**

**Guardian: Xewng the Bat**

**Reasoning: Look at Heather.**

**Owen: Body**

**Weapon: Magic Bands**

**Name: Kiloswitch**

**Dormant: Wristbands**

**Guardian: Xenwo the Bear**

**Reasoning: Made up a power specifically for Owen, works something like various characters powers from One Piece.**

**Shipping plans:**

**All previously established couples would remain the same, and the new couples would be:**

**Noah X Katie: I thought the reason for this would be obvious and reason why Katie has moon. For a raven like Noah of course, Relationship starts after Katie confesses on Total Drama by accident**

**Justin X Sadie: A sun for the phoenix. Relationship forms after Justin has to help her with her…appearance issues.**

**Ezekiel X Beth: A girl who could sympathize with Ezekiel's situation regarding girls. Also both live on farms and relationship forms after that.**

**DJ X Eva: Relationship starts after Eva tries to toughen DJ up and DJ tries to calm Eva down.**

**Cody X Heather: Hardest one to plan writing for. Heather would be baffle on how nice Cody could be and relationship starts after the two start bonding (as much as Heather could) over neglectful parent.**

**And tomorrow I'll upload something that'll explain what I had in mind for the over arching plot so stay soon.**


	18. TDL Plans

**Here are some snippets of what I had in plan and the overarching story-line.**

**Xxx**

**Planned for the show itself:**

**I didn't decide what order to go to for elimination but I decided the finalist to be Harold and Lindsay. The challenges I had in plan included copying some from the real Total Drama Series such as Truth or Laser Shark or Niagara Brawls.**

**Original challenges included an amusement park challenge, boat racing, quiz show, and the basics.**

**Overarching plot:**

**I really only had a few things planned along the line, the rest I made up.**

**The demons I had in mind were:  
><strong>

**Demon of Love: A crack-shipping lovers ahoy. Happened during a boat racing challenge.**

**Demon of Animation: The contestant found themselves inside a cartoon. Happened when the contestants are tasked with creating there own cartoon.**

**Demon of Fear: The last Demon before the big boss, where the two of each Legacy partner up and face there greatest fear combined.**

**I.E. Harold is afraid of Ninjas, Owen is afraid of flying. There fears would create a giant transforming plane robot, which has a ton of ninja materials in its disposal.**

**I might write that story about the demon of fear, if I have enough time for a one-shot so stay tuned.**

**Woxrld himself:**

**Woxrld is revealed to be an ancestor of Chris (Which explains his sadist personality to no one's surprise). The last leg of the story will have him putting the Legacies in challenges iconic to that of the challenges to everyone's frustration. Reveals that after his entire family was slaughtered by bandits, (Save for his illegitimate son, who he never learned about, and went on to become Chris's ancestor), he sold his soul and took his angers out on others, in vein of the aching in his heart after losing his family, and already slaughtering the bandit group that took them away.**

**Warriors and Guardians: The original Warriors were members of that Bandit group and only apprentices who never took a life. Woxrld spared them because they were only ten at the time. After studying there magic and weaponry, they took pity on Woxrld's past and merely released his soul into the afterlife, but do to bad luck, released it into the future instead. **

**The Warriors created the Guardians and left there powers behind for the Legacies to use when Woxrld rise again, and save the world yet again.**

**Final battle:**

**The Legacies would've than reached Woxrld layer by battling the 22 tarot demons, who were named after the tarot cards. Than they fight Woxrld once and for all. **

**Epilogue:**

**I would've have the viewers decide if Harold or Lindsay would've been the winner and had a sweet scene where the Legacies say goodbye to there respective Guardian.**

**Than a final Epilogue chapter, which takes place fifteen years later, and all the Legacies married to one another (Chris reacts, "HEY! If it weren't for me you guys would've found your soul mate")**

**Each Legacy has a child who actually has there parents power (The Legacy had to give up there powers after Woxrld's death) for unknown reason. Jokes of course will be made, and a final scene where every contestant get back together one last time and take a photo at a gym (They're standing over a pool that is covered and when the photo was taken, the cover fell apart and they fall into the water).**

**You know I might consider writing the last two chapters if people are interested. The Aftermath of the show, and fifteen years later. Please review if you would want that. **


End file.
